A Dose Of RWBY
by Raziel12
Summary: A collection of RWBY drabbles covering different themes and styles. Chapter 100: Yang tries to ask Blake out. Tries.
1. Chapter 1

**Experience Counts**

"Hey, Weiss…"

"Yes?" Rather than look up from her textbook, Weiss continued to study. It was only when almost a full minute passed in silence that she looked up to find Ruby wringing her hands and blushing a most becoming shade of red. "Ruby, what is it now?"

"Um… well… I was wondering… if you know anything about kissing?"

Weiss blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I was wondering about it, but then I realised that I don't know much, but you kind of know about everything, and you're really pretty and popular – and did I just say that? – and I've never kissed anyone before, and I don't want to ask Yang, and can you maybe tell me what it's like – and I'll stop talking now."

It took Weiss the better part of thirty seconds to piece together the flood of words into something she could understand. "I see. So, you've never kissed anyone before, but you'd like me to tell you what it's like. Is that right?"

Ruby nodded. Really, she was so adorable when she blushed, and now Weiss had the most wicked idea, one that she might actually run with considering the fact that she and Ruby were on their own.

"Come here." Weiss patted the bed beside her.

"Uh… why?"

"Just sit down." Weiss put just enough steel into her voice for Ruby to obey. The younger girl might be the leader of their team, but Weiss knew exactly how to boss her around. "Good. Now move a bit closer."

"Um… Weiss?"

"A kiss is not something that can be described easily. It needs to be demonstrated." Weiss's lips curled as she put one arm around Ruby's waist while the other moved up to cup her chin. "Would you like a demonstration, Ruby?"

Ruby gulped and nodded.

"Very well. Do exactly as I say." Weiss smirked inwardly. The way that Ruby was looking at her right now told her that if she'd asked Ruby to jump off a cliff, she probably would. Her gaze dropped to Ruby's lips. They were enticingly full. "Relax, Ruby. Kissing can be tricky, so let me demonstrate first."

"Oh… okay." Ruby quivered, and Weiss felt a sudden surge of possessiveness. This was going to be Ruby's first kiss.

"Close your eyes, Ruby, and let me look after you…"

X X X

Blake eased the door of the dorm room open and then paused. Ruby was sitting on Weiss's lap, and the pair was engaged in quite the kiss. Both had their eyes closed, and Ruby's hands were clutching the fabric of Weiss's dress as the older girl ran one hand along Ruby's hip and used the other to tilt Ruby's head into the perfect position.

Smiling faintly, Blake closed the door and turned to Yang.

"Have you had afternoon tea yet?" Blake asked.

"No. Do you want to go get something?" Yang yawned. A day of digging through textbooks in the library was not something she enjoyed. Still, it was a necessary evil given Weiss's strident views on anything less than complete success. "We could ask Ruby and Weiss to come along too."

"There is that nice cafe/bookstore that opened in town. I've heard it's very good."

"You and your books." Yang gave Blake an affectionate scowl. "Sometimes I think you like them more than me. All right then, I'll just go in there and ask Ruby and Weiss –"

"They're not in there," Blake said quickly. "They must have gone to get something to eat as well."

"Oh. It looks like it's just you and me." Yang put one arm around Blake. "Shall we go, milady?"

Blake chuckled. Weiss had better thank her later. "It's a date."

X X X

Weiss pulled away from Ruby, taking in the flush on the other girl's cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell. Ruby's lips were slightly swollen too, and Weiss took a long moment to admire her handiwork. Ruby looked thoroughly kissed.

"And that, Ruby," Weiss said. "Is how you French kiss. Do you understand?"

Ruby licked her lips. "I… um… no." She smiled hopefully. "Do you think I could have another demonstration?"

"Certainly."

X X X

And so, Weiss taught Ruby the fine art of kissing. Naturally, when Ruby had other questions of an amorous nature, she was only too happy to take them to Weiss. And Weiss, of course, was only too happy to oblige her. After all, Ruby was such an eager student, and Weiss was a very good teacher.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I'm planning on making this a collection of drabbles with varying themes and styles. This one was fluffy and sweet. Feel to submit prompts and ideas!

As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter is a follow up to Experience Counts (Chapter 1)**

**X X X**

**Experience Has To Come From Somewhere**

Blake glanced up from her book at the irate young woman in front of her. "Ruby, could you please not point your scythe at me."

Ruby did not stop pointing her scythe at Blake. On the contrary, she brandished it even more menacingly than before. Her voice, when she spoke, was quiet but filled with menace. It was actually mildly terrifying. "Were you the one who taught Weiss how to kiss?"

"Oh." Blake looked back down at her book. "Is that what this is about?"

Ruby's scythe inched closer to her throat, and Blake gave a long, drawn out sigh. Was this really her reward for doing a good deed? Then again, she'd never thought that Ruby, of all people, would be so possessive. It was rather adorable – at least it would have been if Ruby hadn't been threatening to kill her. Plus, it was almost impossible to read her book with a scythe in the way.

"Ruby –"

"Blake, I challenge you to a duel for Weiss!"

Now that got Blake's attention.

"Are you serious?" Blake felt a headache coming on. "Ruby?"

Ruby nodded firmly. "I'm not sharing Weiss with anyone! Meet me on the roof in three hours… or else."

"Or else what?"

Ruby spluttered for a few moments. Clearly, she hadn't thought this through. "Or… or… or else." And with that she stomped out of the room, a scowl on her face.

Again, it would have been utterly adorable if it hadn't been for the look of pure murder on Ruby's face. Good grief, this couldn't end well. Naturally, Yang chose that exact moment to enter the room. Knowing the blonde, she'd probably been listening through the door to the whole horrible exchange.

"Your sister just challenged me to a duel for Weiss." Blake shook her head in disbelief. "I think she really wants to kill me."

"Yeah, probably." Yang shrugged. "Ruby can be pretty possessive sometimes. Like, there was this one time when we were little. I tried to take one of her strawberries. She almost bit my hand off.

Blake winced. She quite liked Yang's hands – especially what they could do when given the correct incentive. "You didn't think it might have been a good idea to warn me about your sister's inner homicidal maniac before I agreed to help Weiss with her… concerns?"

"Blake, she carries around a giant scythe that is also a gun. Did I really have to tell you that she might – maybe – be a little too happy killing things?"

"Point taken." Blake raised one eyebrow. "And what about you? You're not upset that I kissed Weiss? You're not going to go off and murder her are you?"

"Oh, please. Weiss needs all the help she can get. Besides, if I thought that Weiss was really after you, I'd have dealt with her already." Yang's sunny smile was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. "I'm very good with a shovel."

"Seriously?" Blake gaped.

"Yeah." Yang sauntered over and pushed Blake onto the bed. "Now, we've got a couple of hours to ourselves while Ruby plots your horrible death. Want to make the most of them?"

X X X

"Can someone please explain to me why I am tied to a pole?" Weiss growled.

Yang waggled one finger at her. "Quiet, Weiss. You're the damsel in distress, and Ruby is your beloved prince – well, princess – come to save you from the evil clutches of the villain."

"You're having way too much fun with this," Blake said. The murderous gleam in Ruby's eyes had gone from being fairly amusing to downright terrifying in the past few minutes. And had Crescent Rose always been that sharp? "Weiss, can you please talk some sense into Ruby?"

"I already tried." Weiss glared daggers at Yang. "But apparently somebody told her that we were engaged in a torrid love affair."

"Hey, I thought it would be funny." Yang grinned. "And Blake is pretty good at dodging."

"You're a jerk," Weiss said. "And when I get out of these ropes –"

"All right, you two." Yang calmly slipped a gag over Weiss's mouth. "Why don't you two get your duel started?"

Blake had exactly a quarter of a second to blink before Ruby crossed the gap between them. Crescent Rose flashed in the afternoon sun as the younger girl poured on every ounce of speed that she had. Luckily for the Faunus, Ruby was too angry to fight properly. Instead, her swings were wild and barely under control.

Blake ducked and dodged through Ruby's attacks before finally finding an opening. She jammed Gambol Shroud against Crescent Rose and twisted her wrist, yanking the scythe out of Ruby's hands. It twirled end over end before coming to a rest in the pole – just above Weiss's head.

"Mppphhh!"

"Relax," Yang said. "I would have moved you out of the way if I thought it was going to hit you."

Ruby glared. She was about to lunge at Blake when the Faunus's weapon darted out, Gambol Shroud's ribbon tangling around her legs and tripping her over. Blake stood over her, eyes narrowed.

"Ruby, calm down. The only reason that Weiss came to me in the first place was because she wanted to know what to do if she got the chance to kiss you." Blake frowned at Yang. "There was no torrid love affair. She was doing it for you."

"Oh." Ruby went limp. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Blake was very tempted to point out that Ruby had not been in the mood for anything even vaguely approaching rational discourse. However, it was probably better to let bygones be bygones. With another sigh, she untied Ruby and settled for the conciliatory approach.

"Just get over there and untie Weiss, so that she can beat up Yang."

Ruby did, indeed, go over there and get Weiss untied. And Weiss did indeed try to beat up Yang, which was easier said than done with Ruby holding onto her.

"Blake, help!" Yang shouted as Weiss finally managed to pin her down, Ruby wrapped around her. "Help."

Blake rolled her eyes. Oh no. The last time she'd helped someone, a murderous, lovesick scythe-wielder had gone after her. Yang was on her own.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, Weiss had to learn from somewhere, right?

As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Rose**

Weiss looked up from her files and smiled as Ruby walked into her office. After a long day of meetings, the other woman was a more than welcome sight. "You're back from your mission early. Was it just a false alarm?"

Ruby remained silent and her brows furrowed. Weiss felt the first stirrings of concern. Normally, Ruby would have either dragged her out of her chair or jumped into her lap. Had something gone wrong? Or was Ruby hurt? She seemed okay, but it wouldn't be the first time that Ruby had concealed an injury to try to stop Weiss from worrying.

"Weiss…" Ruby bit her lip. "I…"

"Ruby, whatever is wrong, you can talk to me." Weiss gestured for Ruby to take a seat on the other side of her desk. If only she had a mug of hot chocolate to offer Ruby – the other huntress was always calmer when she had something sweet to distract her. "Please."

Ruby sat down and began to, for want of a better way of putting it, fidget. It was an old habit, one that only appeared when she was very nervous. At last, she reached out and took Weiss's hands in hers. "You know, we've been going out for a while now, Weiss…"

"You could say that." Weiss frowned faintly. Where exactly was Ruby going with this? It wasn't like her to approach things in such a roundabout manner. And Weiss knew for a fact that she hadn't missed any important occasions like their anniversary. "In fact, it's been almost exactly four years since our first date. Remember? We saw a movie, and you ended up eating all of the popcorn before I could have any since you were so nervous."

"Yeah." Ruby winced and reached into the folds of her cloak. "Um…"

"It's okay, Ruby. Just tell me." Weiss smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Come on, talk to me."

Ruby didn't say a word. Instead, she pulled a single rose forged out of white gold from her cloak and put it on Weiss' desk. Weiss stared at the metal flower, speechless. Every single detail of the rose had been rendered faithfully, from the minute folds of the flower itself to the leaves and thorns along the stem. It was as if an actual rose had been dipped into white gold. Weiss could hardly imagine how hard it must have been to make.

"I made it myself," Ruby murmured. "I…"

Weiss nodded slowly. A white rose. It was Weiss's colour combined with Ruby's surname. And staring into the depths of Ruby's silver eyes, Weiss knew that this wasn't just some gift. It meant something more – a lot more.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Weiss swallowed thickly, hands trembling as she picked up the rose. "Ruby?"

"I tried to come up with a more romantic way to ask you," Ruby said. "But I couldn't think of anything else, and a ring seemed so boring. I mean Yang said I should kidnap you but –"

Weiss barely heard a word that Ruby said over the ringing in her ears. This was actually happening. It was really, really happening. "Yes!" Weiss leapt over her desk and tackled Ruby. The pair of them tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Weiss dragged Ruby into a heated kiss. "Yes, Ruby! Yes, I'll marry you!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always wondered how Ruby might propose, and what better way than with a rose of white gold that she made herself?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tag**

Ruby is good at a lot of things. But there is only one thing that she is the absolute best at. It's almost impossible to beat her at tag. She's faster than anyone, and she hates to lose. No one – not even Yang – can catch her. At least, that's how it is until she meets Weiss.

Ruby always lets Weiss win.

It takes Weiss a long time to understand why Ruby lets her win. She wonders if Ruby is making fun of her, or if maybe it's something Ruby does out of pity. But that's not it. It's because, as much as Ruby loves people chasing her, Weiss is the only one she wants to have catch her.

Of course, Ruby can't make it too easy. It's still a game, and she has to have her fun.

Sometimes, she spends the whole game just outside of Weiss's reach, a crimson shadow with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She'll grin and laugh, trailing petals in her wake, and brush her lips along Weiss's cheek. Only when Weiss is out of breath and so close to getting frustrated and losing her temper – only then – does Ruby slow down, not much, but just enough for Weiss to catch her.

Weiss frowns, and it's an expression full of fondness and exasperation. "You always let me catch you," she says, her arms around Ruby. "Every time."

Ruby's reply comes with a kiss and a wink. "Weiss, you caught me long before we started playing tag."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This is a really short one, but I think it works best at this length.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**All The Time In The World**

When Ruby uses her Semblance, the whole world grinds to a halt. She can see everything in perfect detail and with perfect clarity. She's the only one moving and the whole world stands still, at least that's how it seems to her.

She can pick out each drop of rain in a storm.

She can followed each grain of dust blowing in the wind.

And she can race the wind and win.

So when she runs face first into a brick wall, she can't really blame the others for wondering what's wrong with her.

"Honestly," Weiss says, huffing and folding her arms over her chest before reaching over to pull Ruby out of the wall. "You can dodge bullets, but you can't avoid a wall?"

There is a very good reason for that, but Ruby isn't sure if she should say it. Then she sees the fond exasperation on Weiss's face and knows exactly what she has to say.

"No." Ruby grins, already imagining how Weiss is going to react. "I was too busy watching you."

And then Ruby uses her Semblance again, not only to dodge Weiss's half-hearted attempt to grab her by the scruff of her cloak but also to take in every single detail of Weiss's blush. It's the most beautiful thing she's every seen, and she wants to savour it for as long as she can.

When Ruby uses her Semblance, she has all the time in the world. She just likes to spend all of it on Weiss.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Another short one, but again, I think it works better this way.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joys Of Being A Faunus**

Blake paused in her reading as a shadow fell over her.

"Blake, can I borrow you for a second?"

The Faunus took a deep breath and closed her book. When Ruby used that tone of voice, there was no arguing with her. It was the same tone of voice that Yang used, well, pretty much all the time. And what menace Ruby lacked in not being able to punch people through walls, she more than made up for by carrying around a giant scythe. "What is it this time?"

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed ominously and took on the hardness of finely forged steel. "Somebody stole the cookies I had on my desk. I want to know who is responsible, so that I can make them pay. A lot."

It was amazing how the normally cheerful teenager changed whenever baked good and strawberries were involved. And if strawberry baked goods were involved? Blake preferred not to think about that.

"And how, exactly, can I help you with that?" Blake really wanted to go back to her book. She'd just reached the part where the intrepid party of explorers reached the cave of the dragon. She was certain that one of them was going to be eaten. She hoped it wouldn't be the Faunus.

"You're a Faunus, right?" Ruby was radiating a barely controlled menace now. It made the hairs on the back of Blake's neck stand on end.

"Yes. At least, I was the last time I checked."

"A cat Faunus, right?" Ruby tapped one foot on the ground.

Blake fought the urge to fiddle with her ribbon. Although her status as a Faunus was now widely known, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy whenever someone drew too much attention to it. She'd been hiding it for so long that secrecy was second nature to her.

"Yes, but you've known that for a while now."

Ruby scowled. "So you must have an awesome sense of smell and everything, right?"

"Faunus generally do have a better sense of smell than humans, and I've got a better sense of smell than most Faunus." As useful as that could be at times, it could also be quite annoying. Yang, for instance, had taken to borrowing some of Blake's clothing. Whenever the blonde gave it back, Blake was hard-pressed not to hold it up to her face and breathe in. She'd known Yang's scent anywhere.

"So, if I gave you the bag my cookies were in, you'd be able to pick up the scent of whoever stole them, right?"

"Maybe. It depends."

"Well, here. Give it a try." Ruby handed the bag over. "Please."

Blake sighed. Ruby wasn't going to leave until she had someone to wreak horrible, pointy vengeance on. "Okay." She closed her eyes and lifted the bag to her nose. There were several obvious scents: Ruby, the cookies, and the varnish on Ruby's desk. But there were two other familiar scents there too: Yang and Weiss. "Ruby, you might want to talk to Yang and Weiss."

"I knew it!" Ruby clenched her fist. "They're going to pay!"

Blake went back to her book as the younger girl ran off, waving her scythe around. She wasn't the least bit surprised to return to their room later in the evening to find a very contrite Yang and Weiss presenting Ruby with two new bags of cookies. It was hard to miss how haggard the pair looked – Ruby had not gone easy on them.

"I can't believe you ratted me out," Yang muttered as Blake walked past.

"You could have kept it a secret," Weiss added.

"And you two could have gotten something else to eat instead of stealing my cookies." Ruby brandished her scythe. "Now stop blaming Blake and hand over those cookies."

What Blake hadn't mentioned – and what none of the others knew – was that Weiss and Yang hadn't been the first ones to take a cookie. In fact, the only reason they'd taken cookies was because someone already had. But of course, Blake wasn't going to mention who that person was. She didn't want to incriminate herself.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always thought of Blake as being rather cat-like. I can see her being quite mischievous but smart enough to get away with it. And Yang and Weiss are so easy to frame.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Instinct**

Yang knows the exact moment that Blake gives in to her instincts. It's there in the way she holds herself: in the tightly coiled deadliness that permeates her entire frame. Yang is no longer Blake's friend. She is prey – prey of the most delicious sort.

She could fight when Blake pushes her back onto the bed, looming over her with eyes filled with amber flame, but she doesn't. And they both know why. She wants this just as much as Blake does, and nothing has ever been so thrilling as looking up into Blake's eyes and seeing the Faunus staring back at her with raw, undiluted want.

Blake wants her – all of her.

What follows is a haze of sensations and impressions, of fleeting moments burned forever into her mind: Blake's teeth grazing her throat, Blake's fingers inside her, Blake's eyes narrowed into little more than slits. Blake. Blake. Blake.

When it's over – always too soon – Yang holds Blake close and lets her eyes drift shut. Blake is limp in her arms, her breathing soft and even. It will be a long time before the Faunus wakes. It always is. But Yang doesn't mind waiting.

When Blake meets her eyes the next morning, still held in her arms, the instincts are gone, replaced with reason and regret.

"Did I hurt you?" Blake murmurs, her expression pained as she takes in the bruises on Yang's hips and the love bites that line her throat and collarbone. "Yang?"

"No, you didn't." Yang smiles faintly and brushes her lips along Blake's forehead. "I'm fine."

"You don't… you don't have to help when I get like that…" Blake looks away, ashamed. Yang cups her chins and forces the Faunus to meet her gaze. "I help you for a reason, Blake."

Blake knows the reason even if she isn't quite ready to face it without her instincts urging her on. Still, she buries her face in Yang's shoulder and whispers, "I love you."

Yang chuckles. "I know."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This one has a different tone from the others, but it's nice to go with something different every now and then.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This is set in an AU. **

**A Likely Story**

Ruby was used to her older sister being a little bit odd. Then again, it was hard to call someone who went around punching Grimm to death normal. That said, Ruby did go around killing Grimm with a giant scythe that was also a sniper rifle, so they were both just a tad unusual.

Still, there was odd and then there was weird. Odd was having her sister leap through the window while pummelling a Grimm through a wall. Weird was walking into their apartment's bathroom to find Yang sharing the bathtub with a cat Faunus.

"Uh…" Yang shifted to cover the cat Faunus as best she could. "Hi."

"Yeah…" Ruby gave herself a quick slap to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Nope, that had definitely hurt. This was real. "Hi."

"So…" Yang winced. "You were supposed to be spending the night at Weiss's apartment."

"I was… but I forgot something." Ruby rubbed her eyes. Yep, she wasn't dreaming. "Uh… who is she?"

"Oh… her?" Yang laughed nervously as the cat Faunus's amber eyes narrowed ominously. "Well, it's like this…"

X X X

_Yang had been making her way home through the pouring rain without an umbrella when she stumbled across a black cat in an alleyway. The poor thing had looked up at her with the most adorable amber eyes as it tried to find some shelter in the remains of an old cardboard box. Being the awesomely kind and wonderful person that she was, Yang had decided to bring the cat home and look after it._

_After making sure that the cat wasn't hurt, Yang had decided to give it a bath in some nice, warm water. The cat had, as cats were wont to do, taken umbrage at the very thought of a bath, and it had responded in typical feline fashion – with sharp claws and pointy teeth._

_By that stage, Yang had felt quite cold and soggy herself. So she had decided to help the cat warm to the idea of a bath by taking one first and showing the feline how wonderful it could be. Naturally, her plan had worked to perfection, and the cat had joined her in the tub. _

_That was when something incredible had happened. There had been a flash of light and suddenly Yang was sharing the tub with a cat Faunus instead of a normal cat. _

X X X

"And that's what happened right before you walked in, Ruby." Yang nodded sagely. "So, as you can see, it's all just a misunderstanding." Behind her the cat Faunus was shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

Ruby stared at her sister. Then she walked over to the sink, grabbed the plastic soap dispenser and through it right at her sister's head.

"Ouch!" Yang growled. "What was that for?"

"Yang, I can honestly that your story is the single worst lie you've ever told me."

Yang made a face. "Well, it sounded it better in my head."

"Yang, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown woman. Heck, I've got a girlfriend, and the two of us have sex on a fairly regular basis –"

"Remind me to kill Weiss the next time I see her –"

"Look. The point is, this explains why you've been so busy the last several months. You've been dating someone. I'm happy for you, Yang. I just don't get why you felt you had to hide it from me. Was it because she is a Faunus? We both know that I couldn't care less. I just want you to be happy." Ruby grinned. "And if you wanted to have crazy bathtub sex that much, all you had to do was send me a text message and leave a tie on the front door. I could always have come back for my mission report tomorrow."

Yang sighed melodramatically. "You've grown up, little sister. Remember when you used to believe everything I told you?"

"Yeah. I stopped doing that when you told me that Santa would come after naughty children with a giant scythe. I was six years old, Yang. I was terrified. I had to sleep in your bed for weeks."

"In my defence, it all worked out. I mean you did learn how to use your own giant scythe."

"Yes – so that I could fight off Santa." Ruby giggled and walked over to the bathtub, extending one hand out to the Faunus. "Uh, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister."

"Blake Belladonna." The Faunus somehow managed to shake her hand while keeping most of her body hidden behind Yang. "Yang has told me a lot about you. She did say that you're quite easy going."

"Were you expecting me to threaten you or something?"

"A little, yes," Blake replied.

Ruby laughed. "Don't be silly. I shouldn't have to threaten you. I carry around one of the deadliest weapons in the world. It should go without saying that if you make my big sister cry, I'll make you pay."

"Uh, right." Blake nodded. "So… what now?"

"Oh, I'll be going." Ruby chuckled. "Enjoy your night, you two. I know I'll be enjoying mine."

Yang waited until she heard the front door shut before she turned back to Blake. "So, how about we continue where we left off?"

Blake gaped for a moment. Then she tried to drown Yang.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This chapter is back to being more light-hearted. The setting is an AU in which huntresses and huntsmen still exist, but Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake don't all meet up until much later (in this AU, this is the first time that Ruby had met Blake).

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Mice And Huntresses**

In team RWBY's dorm room, a battle of truly epic proportions was unfolding. It was a battle that would shake Beacon to its very foundations and shape the destiny of the world for years to come. It was a battle that would pit one of the finest huntresses in the academy against a ruthless foe of unmatched, unfathomable, and generally unsurpassable evil.

It was…

Weiss versus a mouse.

"Die, rodent!" Weiss swung the broom with all her might.

Unfortunately for Weiss – and quite fortunately for the mouse – the little rodent was extremely agile. She missed by a mile and hit Yang in the shin with the wooden handle of the broom.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Yang grabbed Weiss and shook her. "What's wrong with you? What are you even doing?"

Weiss jabbed the broom in the general direction of the mouse. To her immense frustration, the critter merely watched her, its dark eyes alight with malevolent glee and unrivalled bloodlust. "I am getting rid of that plague-carrying, disease-mongering, apocalypse-bringing rodent!"

With renewed strength, Weiss shoved Yang out of the way and took another wild swing at the mouse. It was only thanks to her Semblance that Ruby managed to avoid a concussion although given how hard Weiss was swinging the broom, she could very well have ended up taking a quick trip out the window.

"Hey!" Ruby cried. "Watch where you're swinging that broom!"

Weiss, however, had no time for distraction. The mouse had to die. Its relentless reign of evil would end here. They would write songs in her honour and probably even throw her a parade. After a tumultuous struggle that added a few more bruises to Yang's shins and left Ruby half imbedded in one of the walls, she finally managed to corner it.

"You're finished." Weiss lifted her broom to strike the finishing blow. Her eyes narrowed. Her aura flared. Glyphs formed. She swung.

And missed.

And the mouse hopped up onto the broom and raced up onto first her hand and then her shoulder.

"Ah!" Weiss flailed about, the broom flying out of her hands and straight out the window. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

A matching cry came from down below. It was Ren. "Ouch! Who would throw a broom out a window?"

Neither Ruby nor Yang made any move to help Weiss. It was hard to blame them. The heiress was a whirling dervish as she spun crazily about the room, bumping off furniture in her desperate bid to get rid of the mouse. But the treacherous rodent had latched onto her dress with diabolical might and had absolutely no intention of letting go. Any minute now it would probably go for her jugular, making her the first Schnee in history to die at the hands of a murderous rat.

And then…

"Honestly." Blake stepped into the dorm room, surveyed the situation, and calmly stuck out her foot. Weiss tripped in spectacular fashion, ending up sprawled on top of Ruby, and Blake plucked the mouse off her shoulder. She cradled the small animal in her hand, amber eyes narrowing ever so slightly as it quivered in her palm. "All of this ruckus over a mouse?"

"It is not just a mouse!" Weiss tried to get off Ruby, but only succeeded in putting her hands in entirely inappropriate places, not that she noticed since she was still more concerned about the mouse. Ruby, of course, most definitely noticed – as did Yang, who activated her gauntlets. Weiss had no business putting her hands in those particular places. "It is a plague-carrying, disease-mongering, apocalypse-bringing rodent." Weiss glared with the fire of a billion supernovae. "And it must die."

"Weiss, I really don't think it has the plague or any diseases, and I'm fairly sure it isn't about to bring about the apocalypse." Blake's lips curved up in amusement as she ran one finger down the mouse's back. "Besides, look at him. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

"I am not afraid of that… that rat!" Weiss growled, still not realising where her hands were. "And I still think it needs to die."

"Oh, please. It's just a mouse." Blake smiled faintly. "He's kind of cute actually." She scratched the mouse behinds his ears. "I think I'll keep him."

"What?" Weiss roared.

"Weiss, you really should be more worried about yourself." Blake brought the mouse up to eye level and met his gaze. He really was adorable. "I mean look where your hands are."

Now, Weiss realised where her hands were. A few second later, she was off Ruby and pressed against the wall – much to Ruby's dismay – while Yang explained exactly what she would do if Weiss didn't watch where she put her hands in the future.

And that was how Blake got her mouse.

The irony of a cat Faunus owning a pet mouse was not lost on them. Still, the mouse and Blake seemed to get along very well. He could often be found on her desk, nibbling on some food while she studied and occasionally taking a detour to the others' desks.

And if the mouse happened to sneak into Weiss's bed every now then, well, that was all just a horrible accident. The poor little guy didn't know what he was doing, and it wasn't like Blake was letting him out of his shoebox on purpose. That would have been petty.

Okay, Blake was totally letting him out of his shoebox at night. It was hilarious. She might even have carried him over to Weiss's bed to make it easier. Yang agreed, and Ruby wasn't about to complain when Weiss usually ended up retreating to her bed for protection from the psychotic rodent that appeared to be, in her mind, bent on killing her.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always thought that Blake would be good with animals, even mice. Weiss, meanwhile, might have a slightly less positive reaction to a wandering rodent. I don't know if this will be the mouse's last appearance, but I am open to suggestions for names. After all, people should know the name of the mouse that almost defeated the mighty Weiss Schnee.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Strawberries and Cream**

"You're not fooling anyone." Yang's voice was horribly smug. "I know exactly what you're doing."

It took Weiss a full ten seconds to tear her gaze away from the sight of Ruby eating a bowl of strawberries and cream. What she wouldn't give to be the spoon, to have Ruby's lips… "Uh… what?"

Yang snickered. Her eyes were alight with mirth. "Weiss, you're watching Ruby lick that spoon like it's the most interesting thing in the world."

"It is." Weiss covered her mouth with her hands and then buried her face in her hands. Damn her stupid brain, and damn her treacherous mouth. "Wait –"

"Relax." Yang put one arm around her. Somehow, she managed to look and sound even smugger. "It's okay. In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

Cute? That was one way to put it. But Weiss didn't think it was cute. No, watching Ruby run her tongue over her spoon to get every last little drop of cream on it was not cute at all. It was hot. Really. Really. Hot. "Uh…"

"You can't even think straight, can you?" Yang laughed. "That's fine. But you really shouldn't be so obvious about it. This is the third bowl of strawberries and cream that you've bought Ruby today."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This one is super short, but I think it works better that way.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**First Time**

"I… I don't think this is going to work." Weiss was panting, her cheeks flushed with exertion. "Ruby… it's too big."

"No, you'll be fine." Ruby blushed and bit her lip. "You'll get used to it after a while." She wrapped her hands around Weiss's and eased them into a more comfortable position. "There. That should help a little. Just… just take it slow at first. Get used to the feel of it. We've got all afternoon."

Weiss nodded slowly and tried again. "I… I'll try." She took a deep breath and then stopped, every muscle in her body clenched tightly. "Ruby… it's too much. Maybe we shouldn't do this… I mean… I've never done this before and…"

"Relax." Ruby wrapped one arm around Weiss to steady her. "You're too tense. That's why it's so hard. Just take it nice and easy." She guided Weiss through the familiar motions. "There. That's not so hard is it?"

Weiss frowned. "That's easy for you to say. You've done this before. I haven't." She pursed her lips as a bead of sweat rolled down her brow. "Just let me try it… there… and… AH!"

X X X

Blake stepped into the dorm room and scowled. Ruby and Weiss were tangled together on the floor surrounded by what appeared to be the remains of one of their desks. Crescent Rose was right next to them, its tip imbedded in the floor.

"Honestly, if you're going to teach Weiss how to use Crescent Rose, do it somewhere else. At the rate you're going, we won't have any furniture left."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Be honest, your mind went straight into the gutter, didn't it?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**A White Rose Christmas**

Ruby has been a good girl all year long, so she hangs out her Christmas stocking on Christmas Eve and waits for Santa to appear.

She waits all day.

She waits long into the night.

But there's no glimpse of Santa – not one sight.

But she keeps on waiting – she still believes.

Will she get a brand new scythe?

Or how about some aura bullets?

Or maybe even a wonderful new combat dress?

But alas poor Ruby has fallen asleep, and when she wakes up, her Christmas stocking is gone!

Yet… what is that standing there in it's place?

Ah, yes, it's a lovely, blushing Weiss!

And what should her Weiss be wearing but a pair of stockings and not much else.

After all, Ruby has been a very good girl, and very good girls get very good presents.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Some white rose for Christmas!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Trouble With Moonlight #1**

Blake had a problem.

Correction – she had a lot of problems, not the least of which was being a former member of one of the world's most dangerous terrorist organisations. Oh, and her former partner was now the head of that organisation.

But, really, her biggest problem was something far, far more troublesome: Blake was cursed. Every full moon, she was destined to spend one night as a terrifying were-beast, a creature that would strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest huntresses, an inhuman abomination so fearsome that even the hardiest of Grimm would flee at the mere sight of her, an unrivalled horror of such unmatched and unequalled ferocity that the simple mention of her name would –

"Did you turn into a cat again?" Yang chuckled as the cute, little, black-furred, amber-eyed cat sitting on Blake's bed gave her an adorable scowl. "I thought the full moon was tomorrow. Then again, I can't really argue with the results."

The cat's scowl intensified. It only made her more adorable.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Yang picked up Blake and gave her a rub behind the ears, earning a low purr. "You're just lucky that everyone has taken this so well."

Blake tried to hold back another purr but failed miserably. Yang knew exactly how to touch her. "Meow… meow… meow!"

"You do realise that I can't understand you when you're like this." Yang grinned. "Besides, you shouldn't be so noisy. Weiss and Ruby are sleeping." And sure enough, the two other members of their team were sleeping soundly in their beds. "Come on, we can finish that book you were reading. I'll turn the pages for you."

Yang carried Blake over to her bed, along with her book, and pulled the covers over the two of them. Using a torch for some light, she lifted Blake's book up and settled Blake onto her chest so that the two of them could read it.

"Just tap my hand with your paw when you want me to turn the page."

And so the two of them passed the night, a blonde and a cat, reading the book together until the two of them fell asleep, Blake perched on Yang's chest.

Of course, things got a bit more complicated the next morning. Blake changed back into a Faunus, but her clothes were still very much on her bed where she'd left them the previous night after transforming into a cat.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

A little bit of silliness and fun! I'm also clearing a backlog of these snippets from my Tumblr. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Trouble With Moonlight #2**

When Yang had first learned about Blake's unusual – but utterly adorable – problem, namely the fact that she happened to turn into a cat during the full moon, she hadn't been all that bothered by it. Whether Blake was a cat or a Faunus, she was still Blake. The only real difference was that Yang needed to keep a closer eye on her than usual. Blake was no slouch in a fight, but she could only do so much as a cat.

However, when they finally got around to becoming a couple, Blake's unusual problem became a very aggravating problem.

There was nothing quite as annoying as being in the middle of a good make out session only for Blake to turn into a cat. Now, Yang loved Blake, but she was not about to make out with a cat even if Blake was quite possible the cuddliest, most adorable cat that she'd ever seen.

"You know," Yang growled as she petted cat Blake behind the ears. "You'd think I'd have memorised the lunar cycle by now. But, no, I just had to forget that tonight was the full moon. No making out for us."

"Meow." Cat Blake closed her amber eyes and rested her head on her paws. Her ears gave an irritated twitch. "Meow… meow."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying, so I'll just assume that you're as frustrated as I am." Yang flopped onto her back and Blake settled down on top of her stomach. "You know, Weiss has been freaking out about how she'll introduce Ruby to her family, but I've been wondering how I'll introduce you to mine."

Cat Blake lifted her head and nuzzled Yang's hand in what the blonde assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Meow?"

"They won't have any problems with you being a Faunus, but they might be a little put off by your whole turning into a cat thing. I mean it is pretty weird." Yang chuckled. "Then again, you are very cuddly when you're a cat. That might even get you extra points."

Cat Blake narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest to look menacing and failed miserably.

"And you're cuddly even when you're not a cat." Yang ran one hand through Blake's fur. "Don't worry. We'll work something out. I guess we just have to make sure that we introduce you when it isn't a full moon."

X X X

_Several months later…_

"Well, this is Blake."

Raven stared at the cat in Yang's arms. "As in your girlfriend Blake?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"She's a cat."

"Yeah."

"So, to clarify, your girlfriend is a cat."

"Yeah, she is. I mean, right now she is." Yang shrugged. "It is a full moon and everything. Look, it's complicated. We were kind of expecting you to arrive tomorrow morning."

"And?" Raven covered her face with her hands. Yang was dating a cat – a cat. She needed to have a long, long talk with Yang's father about how he was raising her.

"Normally, she isn't a cat."

"I see." Raven really didn't.

"Like I said, it's complicated. Just come back tomorrow morning and you'll see what I mean."

Raven returned the next morning. Instead of a cat, Yang was there with a dark-haired cat Faunus. Raven couldn't have been happier. Sure, Yang's girlfriend was a former terrorist cat Faunus that periodically turned into a cat, but that was so much better than Yang's girlfriend being an actual, regular cat.

Besides, Blake was pretty cuddly was a cat.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

More moonlight-related mischief!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Your Milk And Cookies**

"Put that milk and those cookies down!"

Santa froze as the edge of a giant scythe came to a rest under his chin. Well, this was different. It wasn't everyday that someone threatened to kill him over some milk and cookies. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby scowled, and her lips firmed into a thin line. "You're the person stealing my milk and cookies."

"Take a closer look." Santa turned and put on his warmest smile. "Well?"

Ruby's eyes widened comically. "Are you… Santa?"

"Why, yes, I am." Santa smirked. "And you just threatened me with a giant scythe."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"But… but…" Ruby put scythe away. "I really like milk and cookies and…"

"Relax." Santa patted her on the head and gave a jolly laugh. "You've been a good girl this year, and I suppose that I can overlook this little incident if you put out some extra milk and cookies next year." He reached into his sack full of presents and handed her one. "Here, this is for you. Have a Merry Christmas, Ruby Rose."

"You too, Santa!"

And then, just like that, Santa was gone. It wasn't as though he'd moved. It was more like he'd teleported away, leaving nothing more than the sound of bells ringing and some jolly laughter. The young huntress glanced down at her present and then tore off the wrapping.

It was a lump of coal.

And now that she looked, the milk and cookies were both gone.

Ruby shook one fist at the roof. "Santa!"

X X X

"Santa!"

Weiss awakened to find her girlfriend thrashing around in their bed like a beached whale.

"No, Santa, don't give me a lump of coal! Don't take my milk and cookies! No!"

"Ruby, wake up." Weiss shook the other woman. "Wake up!"

Ruby blinked and opened her eyes. "Weiss? Are we… in bed? But Santa…"

"You were dreaming." Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "And it sounded like quite a dream."

"It was." Ruby explained her dream to Weiss although the blue-eyed woman was quite sure that Ruby had embellished some of the details. For example, she somehow doubted that even a dream version of Santa would have attacked Ruby with a chainsaw while hurling coal at her and stealing her milk and cookies. "See?"

"You threatened Santa with your scythe. You can't blame him for taking your milk and cookies and giving you a lump of coal." Weiss put one arm around Ruby and pulled her close. "It's a good thing it was only a dream. Now… what do you want for Christmas? We still have another week and…"

"I've got everything I want." Ruby kissed Weiss. "Well, not everything." She grinned. "We're not married yet."

Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Did you just use a dream about threatening Santa as an excuse to propose?"

"Maybe."

"You're lucky that I love you so much." Weiss chuckled. "I suppose that we could get married, but you're going to have to come up with a more romantic proposal than that."

X X X

Unbeknownst to Ruby and Weiss, there was a certain jolly someone chuckling at their expense deep within his lair at the North Pole.

"Am I the best at giving out present or what?" Santa asked as he high fived some of the elves and reindeer around him. "I got Ruby exactly what she wanted for Christmas and a week early too." He rubbed his hands together. "Now I just need to get Yang what she wants for Christmas… but it might be tricky coming up with a way to get Blake to wear a maid outfit while serving breakfast. Then again, they don't call me Santa Clause for nothing!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I am not making any money off of this either.

Oops… I was quite certain that I'd already posted this, but, apparently, I haven't. In any case, I hope you guys all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pirates**

"So… uh… prepare to be ravished… and… stuff…"

Weiss scowled up at her girlfriend. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Ruby folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Give me a break, Weiss. It's not everyday that someone asks me to dress up as a pirate and do stuff to them." She fiddled with her hat and made vague gestures with her hands. "Especially not that kind of… stuff."

This wasn't working out at all. Weiss sighed. "Ruby, if you're not comfortable with this, that's okay. We don't have to do it."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it. It's just… I don't know… a little bit unusual, that's all." Ruby fidgeted. "And did I have to be named Ruby the Ravisher? You make me sound like some kind of porn star."

"If you have a better idea for your pirate name, then you're more than welcome to use it."

The silver-eyed huntress opened her mouth and then closed it. "You've got me there, but it's not like I'm going to ravish all the people I capture. I mean the only person I really want to ravish is you."

Weiss blinked. That was simultaneously one of the strangest and one of the most touching things that Ruby had ever said to her. "Well, we could always try things the other way around first. I could be the pirate and you could be my helpless captive."

The thought of Weiss playing the part of a dastardly – and sexy – pirate had a certain appeal to it for Ruby. "I guess we could try that."

X X X

Weiss the Wicked smirked down at her helpless captive. The silver-eyed, young lady that she'd captured made for quite a delectable morsel, firmly tied to the bed and completely at her mercy. Oh, the things she could do to her.

"Prepare to be boarded!"

The silver-eyed, young lady managed to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before breaking into laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Ruby, get back into character!" Weiss hissed as she scowled although her scowl was weaker than usual, on account of her wearing an eye patch. "You're supposed to be a helpless, young maiden that I'm about to ravish with wanton abandon."

"Right." Ruby took a deep breath and did her best to look appropriately scandalised yet aroused.

"That's better." Weiss cleared her throat. "As I was saying… I'm going to shiver your timbers!"

Ruby started laughing again. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm sorry." She snickered. "I'll do better next time."

"You'd better." Weiss brandished her fake cutlass. "Because at this rate neither of us is going to get our timbers shivered." Her eyes narrowed, roving over Ruby's exposed flesh. "Now… where was I? Yes, I was just about to –"

WHAM.

The dorm room door burst open.

Yang and Blake stumbled in with their arms around each other and their lips locked together. The blonde's hands were doing a rather good job of divesting the Faunus of what Yang probably deemed to be unnecessary clothing. However, their kiss only lasted until they noticed Weiss and Ruby.

"Weiss, why are you dressed up like a pirate?" Yang raised one eyebrow. "And why is my sister tied to the bed?"

"I believe that Weiss was about to shiver my timbers," Ruby replied. She would have waved, but her hands were tied to the head of the bed. "And weren't you guys supposed to be out for the evening?"

"Yeah… about that." Yang shrugged. "I thought you guys would be out for the evening too, so Blake and I decided to come back here and… here we are." Exactly what they were going to do when they got back was left unsaid. All of them knew what Yang liked doing with Blake when they were alone.

"Would you mind maybe going somewhere else?" It was amazing how screechy Weiss could be when she put her mind to it.

Blake's bow – and the ears hidden beneath it – twitched. What a horrible, horrible sound. "Weiss this is our dorm room as much as it is yours. And you forgot to hang a tie on the doorknob, so don't blame us for this." She tilted her head to one side. "And why are you the pirate? I'd have thought that Ruby would make the better pirate although I must say that the eye patch looks good on you."

"We tried that. It didn't work out so well." Weiss covered her mouth with her hands. "Wait, why am I even telling you that?"

A lazy grin crossed Blake's lips, and her amber eyes sparkled with mirth. "Having trouble? I suppose I could always go somewhere else with Yang. You and Ruby could use the practice."

"Hey!" Yang waved one hand in front of Blake. "Am I supposed to just leave while my sister plays sexy pirates with Weiss?"

"Oh, please." Blake tugged Yang toward the door. "You act as if we haven't played sexy pirates ourselves." She smirked at Weiss and then tossed her a jaunty salute. "Blake the Bawdy is quite the menace."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I am not making any money off of this either.

This chapter was a nod at one the more popular chapters of my long-running Lightning and Fang story (Lightning and Fang Sitting in a Tree). In that chapter Fang plays the role of a BASP (Bad Ass Sexy Pirate). I thought it would be nice to let Ruby and Weiss give that a try. Naturally, they're not quite as good at it as Fang is (and for that matter, Lightning). Then again, all they need is some practice.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Trouble With Moonlight #3**

Turning into a cat each full moon had never been an easy thing for Blake to deal with. She was practically helpless as a cat, and even simple tasks, like opening doors or pouring a glass of milk, became titanic struggles, given that she lacked both height and opposable thumbs.

Then there was Weiss.

"You're so cute as a cat!" Weiss clutched cat Blake in her arms. "I just can't believe how adorable you are!"

"Uh, Weiss." Ruby pointed at Blake. "I'm not sure she can breathe."

"Of course she can breathe." Weiss lifted Blake up to eye level and squealed. "Oh, just look at her cute little amber eyes and her cute black fur and –"

"You know," Yang said. "I thought Weiss acted a bit weird when Zwei showed up, but this is taking it to a whole new level."

"I know… we should get Blake some cat clothes!" Weiss smiled sunnily. "We can get a little jacket and a little hat and –"

"Weiss, give it a rest." Yang eased Blake away from the heiress and cuddled her in her lap. "In case you've forgotten, Blake might look like a cat right now, but she still has the mind of a person. I'm pretty sure that you're freaking her out."

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad." Weiss looked at Ruby for support. "Am I?"

"Well… you kind of… sort of… well… are."

"What?" Weiss growled.

Ruby held up her hands in surrender. "You just get a bit overenthusiastic, that's all. But maybe if you toned it down a bit…"

"Fine." Weiss sighed. "I'll tone it down."

_One full moon later…_

"Weiss." Yang scowled. "Why is Blake wearing a cat jacket and a cat hat?"

Weiss held up Blake. "Because she looks so cute in them!"

Blake's eyes narrowed. The next time they had a sparring session, Weiss was going to pay. "Meow!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang picked up Blake. "I'll get those off you."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

It's not easy being super adorable…

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Importance of Superior Firepower**

Weiss turned to Ruby. "How exactly does this game work, again?"

Ruby sighed. Weiss must have had such a deprived childhood if she didn't even know how to play this game. "Look, it's like this. You're a foot soldier, so you have two choices: you can either pretend to shoot your gun, or you can pretend to use your bayonet." Ruby mimed shooting a rifle before miming the use of a bayonet. "Shout 'bangety bang!' if you want to shoot your rifle and shout 'stabety stab!' if you want to use your bayonet, that way everyone knows what's happening."

"Right…" Weiss frowned. "But I still don't understand why we're pretending when we have actual weapons that we can use." She nodded at Crescent Rose.

"Because it's more fun this way. Nobody ends up with holes." A smirk crossed Ruby's lips at the distinctly unimpressed look Weiss gave her, and her tone turned teasing. "What, are you afraid that you can't play a game that even children can play? Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

The heiress's eyes narrowed in truly ominous fashion. "Oh, I'll play this game, and I'll win. Just. You. Watch."

X X X

Despite her reservations, Weiss found herself enjoying the game. Ruby had invited Team JNPR to join them, and the two teams had turned one of the recreation rooms into a makeshift battlefield with the couches, tables, chairs, and other pieces of furniture serving as the terrain.

Ruby was the leader of a team also featuring Nora, Ren, and Jaune while Weiss was on a team with Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake. Quite frankly, Weiss liked her odds.

"Bangety bang!" Weiss cried, aiming her pretend rifle at Jaune and mowing him down with utter ruthlessness.

The blonde "died" in suitably gruesome fashion, throwing his arms up and spinning in a slow circle before collapsing onto one of the couches. It didn't take long for Nora to sort of avenge him.

"Rockety rocket!" Nora shouted, shooting a pretend rocket launcher and wiping out Yang in a hellish inferno of imaginary flame. "Rockety rocket!"

"Planety plane!" Pyrrha had her arms extended to either side as she darted about the room. "Planety plane!

Unfortunately for the redhead, Ren was more than ready. "Missiley missile! Missiley missile!"

Pyrrha's plane exploded in an imaginary shower of mangled, burnt metal. She never got the chance to eject.

Eventually, however, it came down to just Ruby and Weiss. Weiss's lips curled. She'd always known it would end like this.

Ruby moved out from behind one of the couches, making strange chugging noises as she slowly walked toward Weiss.

"Bangety bang!" Weiss screamed, levelling her pretend rifle and blazing away at Ruby. "Bangety bang!"

But nothing happened. Ruby continued to advance, walking forward slowly and moving her arms around in circles. Was she cheating? Weiss shook her head. No. Ruby was many things, but she was not a cheater.

Weiss waited until Ruby got close and then launched her next attack. "Stabety stab! Stabety stab!" she cried, stabbing away with almost maniacal abandon.

But Ruby simply ignored her and, still smiling, stuck one foot out and tripped Weiss over. Then, quite calmly, she proceeded to sit down on top of Weiss.

"Ruby, what do you think you're doing?"

Ruby's reply was very simple. "Tankety tank, Weiss. Tankety tank."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This chapter was based on what is arguably my favourite joke of all time. In case you didn't get it, the joke is that Ruby is a tank, which is why Weiss's rifle and bayonet have absolutely no effect on her.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

**If Wishes Were Fishes (The Trouble With Moonlight #4)**

Once upon a time, Yang had wished upon a star. Like many a little girl, Yang had only wanted the best for her family, so she had wished for the strength to protect all the people she loved, especially her little sister.

Whoever was in charge of the universe had heard her plea. Unfortunately for Yang, whoever was in charge of the universe had a sense of humour – a bad one.

When Yang woke up the next morning, she was in the ruins of her house, with her little sister snoozing away. Ruby was curled up against Yang's tail and tucked away beneath her wings. Yes, Yang had woken up as a dragon, and not a little one either.

By the time Yang entered Beacon, her little – or not so little – problem had only gotten bigger. On the upside, she at least knew a lot about how the transformation worked:

If she got angry enough, she became a dragon

If someone she loved was in enough danger, she became a dragon

If she got severely injured, she became a dragon

If she tried really, really hard, she became a dragon

Naturally, her dragon form had only grown larger over the years. She had started off roughly the same size as her house, but she was now a good one hundred and fifty feet of golden-scaled, winged, fiery death.

At first, Yang had been worried about how her team would take it. She wasn't worried about Ruby. Her little sister was convinced that Yang turning into a giant, fire-breathing killing machine capable of flight was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Heck, Yang's teeth and claws were more than sharp enough to slice bread. It was Weiss and Blake that Yang was worried about. And then she discovered that Blake turned into a cat each full moon. Suddenly, she wasn't the only one with a transformation problem.

X X X

Blake the cat was curled up on Yang's stomach. Team RWBY had been deployed on a mission that took them deep into the wild in search of a transport that had crashed while carrying precious cargo. It had just been bad luck that they'd been sent out during a full moon. But it could have been worse. Once this night was over, Blake would be perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And she'd have been lying if she said it wasn't nice to curl up to Yang.

Suddenly, the blonde began to thrash in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare. But if Yang was having a nightmare and she thought she was in danger…

There was a blinding flash of light, and when Blake finally regained her bearings, she was no longer perched on top of Yang's stomach. Well, technically, she was, but Yang was no longer a young woman. She was a young – and very large – dragon.

The dragon's eyes opened as moonlight glittered upon golden scales. The scales beneath Blake were warm, almost hot to the touch.

"Meow." Blake poked Yang's scales. Luckily, Weiss and Ruby hadn't been crushed during the transformation although Weiss was now waving her rapier at them.

Yang shifted slightly, smashing several trees under her bulk before flopping down onto her haunches, using one massive claw to keep Blake out of harm's way. Then she closed her eyes.

"Meow?" Was Yang really just going to go back to sleep? It certainly looked like it.

Below them, Ruby and Weiss were still arguing.

"She could have crushed us!" Weiss shrieked.

"Oh, relax." Ruby waved one hand. "She didn't crush us, and Yang is the most awesome heater in the world when she's like this." She patted Yang's scales. As a dragon she was far warmer than any normal creature. "And it's so cold out here. Just climb up and grab a spot on her back."

"Fine." Weiss scowled and followed Ruby, climbing up onto Yang's back. She lay down not far from Blake. "Well, it is pretty warm up here."

"I told you." Ruby sighed. "Now, go to sleep. If anything attacks us, Yang can handle it."

Yang gave a low rumble as fire kindled deep inside her. A few small tongues of flame crept out of the edges of her jaw, and the Grimm that had been drawn by all the commotion wisely retreated back into the forest.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, I've had a lot of requests about writing something in which Yang transforms into something else. I could have gone with something nice and normal, but this is Yang we're talking about. A dragon is the only way to go.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

**Maturity Is Overrated**

It was just too tempting, and Ruby had always had problems fighting off temptation when it came to Weiss.

Ruby lifted her spatula, took careful aim, and then tossed some of the pancake batter at Weiss. It hit the heiress right in the face.

Weiss turned slowly, very slowly, and glared. "Did you just throw pancake batter at me?" The words came out in a hiss, her jaw clenched so tightly that Ruby could practically hear Weiss's teeth grinding together. Somehow, Ruby found it more adorable than threatening.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Ruby put on her most innocent smile.

"No." Weiss took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height. Her eyes flashed with righteous fury, and her voice took on that haughty tone that Ruby had hated at first but secretly come to love because there was just something so cool about Weiss when she was trying to be all aloof and bossy. "Luckily for you, Ruby, I'm too mature to retaliate."

"Is that so?" Yang snickered and then lifted her own spatula to flick more pancake batter at Weiss. "Thanks. Now, I don't have to worry about you trying to get me back."

Weiss's eye twitched, and she wiped the pancake batter off her face. Her lips curled in a fascinating combination of aggravation and contempt. "As I said, Yang, I am too mature to –"

Splotch.

"Re –"

Splotch.

"Taliate –"

Splotch.

Her face now thoroughly covered in pancake batter, Weiss took another deep breath. Then she walked over to the bowl of pancake batter and grabbed it.

"Uh… what are you doing, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss didn't deign to give a reply. Instead she pushed Ruby back against the kitchen counter, grabbed a handful of pancake batter and smeared it all over Ruby's face and hair. As Ruby spluttered in surprise and outrage, Yang tried to make a run for the door, but a glyph trapped her in place.

"Screw being mature," Weiss growled as she emptied the entire bowl of pancake batter over Yang's head. "Retaliation is more important!"

Not far away, Blake flipped over the last of her pancakes. Like all of the others she'd made it was crisp, golden, and perfect. Then she sat back to enjoy the view, adding some butter and syrup as Ruby and Yang decided to go after Weiss with the whipped cream. There was nothing quite like food and a show on a Sunday morning.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because we all know that Blake is the sensible one, and Weiss can't resist getting pulled into mischief by Ruby and Yang. Fast forward ten minutes, however, and Ruby will probably be begging Blake for some of her pancakes.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

**Detective Ruby**

Ruby had a problem, a big very big problem: someone kept stealing her cookies. She didn't know whom it was, but she was going to find out – one way or the other.

Her first suspect was Weiss. Although the heiress would never admit it, she did have a sweet tooth, and Ruby's cookies were very sweet indeed. But why would Weiss steal her cookies? She had more than enough money to buy her own. And Weiss always seemed to have a few cookies lying around. Ruby knew that for a fact – she was always asking Weiss for someone whenever she'd finished her own stash, and the heiress never said no. Oh, she'd hem and haw, but in the end, Ruby always got her way.

So maybe it wasn't Weiss.

What about Yang? Yang didn't have that much of a sweet tooth, and Yang had never stolen her cookies before. Sure, she might grab one or two and wave them around whenever she wanted to tease Ruby, but she always gave them back. Yang knew better than anyone that Ruby did not like people taking her cookies. It made her cranky – and it was not wise to make someone who carried around a giant scythe cranky.

So it probably wasn't Yang.

That left only one person: Blake.

Yes, Ruby could see it now. Blake could be so very quiet when she wanted to be, and no one would have suspected a thing. Blake could have sidled right up to her desk, using her book as cover before she helped herself to Ruby's cookies and then crept away, no doubt enjoying the baked goods with an evil laugh as she read the latest book on villainy and general malevolence.

It had to be Blake.

Ruby waited until all of them were in the dorm room before making her move. She might need Weiss and Yang's help to apprehend Blake.

"You!" Ruby leapt onto Blake's desk and jabbed one finger at her. "I know that you've been taking my cookies!"

Blake blinked and looked up from her book. "Excuse me?"

"I've conducted a thorough investigation, and you're the only culprit left!"

"Ruby, I did not take your cookies."

"You did."

"I did not."

"You did too!"

"I did not."

Ruby scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "Yang, Weiss… restrain her!" The two other girls stared. "What? I'm team leader. Restrain her now!"

"Uh, no." Yang shrugged. "I really don't think she ate your cookies?"

"Why would she? She can buy her own." Weiss nodded.

"I know it was her!" Ruby jabbed one finger at Blake. "I –"

And that was when Zwei ambled past, hopped up onto Ruby's chair, nudged her newly bought pack of cookies, and then helped himself to one.

"Zwei!" Ruby threw herself at the dog. "How could you?"

Yang sighed and patted Ruby on the head as Zwei trotted off with his cookie. "Well, you've always shared your cookies with him before. I guess he doesn't think he has to ask anymore."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Hmmm… Ruby should probably stick to being a huntress. She doesn't make the best detective.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not That Kind Of Book**

Yang peeked over the top of her textbook and tried to understand the look of intense fascination on Blake's face. There was no way the book the Faunus was reading could be that interesting. It was the same book that Yang was supposed to be studying, and it was one of the most singularly boring things she'd ever read. Then again, Blake always had been a bit weird when it came to books. Maybe she liked it just because it was a book?

"So, you've noticed it too." Beside Yang, Weiss was also peeking over the top of her textbook at the team's resident book lover. The heiress's eyes were narrowed in concentration. She must be hiding something behind the textbook."

"You might be right about that." Yang pursed her lips. If only Blake wasn't so alert to her surroundings, they might have been able to sneak up on her. "What do you think she's hiding?"

"I don't know." Weiss frowned. "It could be anything." Her cheeks flushed. "It could… it could even be… pornography."

"Seriously?" Yang turned and stared at Weiss. "Why would you even think that?" She smirked. "And why would that be the first thing you suggest. Hmm… maybe you're the one who has some porn laying around."

"It's not porn!" Weiss hissed, earning a curious look from Blake before the Faunus went back to whatever she was reading.

"Wait…" Yang peered at Weiss. "That wasn't really a denial. You do have something laying around, only you don't want me to think that it's porn." She chuckled. "So, what is it and should I be worried about what you're planning for Ruby?"

"I am not answering that, Yang." Weiss was redder than a tomato.

"That's okay. I'm sure it's just some crazy porn that you don't want us to know about." Yang snickered. "I always had a feeling that you were a bit kinky."

"Oh, shut up." Weiss somehow mustered a glare despite her embarrassment. "I've just got a few dating guides, okay?"

"Dating guides?" Yang gaped. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Weiss scowled. "Ruby's the first person I've ever dated, okay? I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't want to mess up."

"Aw… that's adorable." Yang ruffled Weiss's hair. "But still… what could Blake have hidden behind that textbook?"

"Well, you're the one who spends the most time around her," Weiss replied. "What kinds of books does she like?"

"Everything." Yang shrugged. "She's always reading something. Sometimes it's fiction. Sometimes, it's non-fiction. She likes having a book around." She paused. "Then again… it might be porn."

"What?" Weiss yelped.

"I mean she does like being prepared." Yang rubbed her chin. "And we have been making out a lot lately…" She grinned. "Oh, relax, princess. I'm just messing with you. She's been reading some Faunus philosophy lately, you know, people who've thought about where the Faunus fit in with society and all that. It's not exactly my kind of thing, but I know that she and Velvet talk about it sometimes."

"That does seem more like her." Weiss nodded to herself. "I think we should ask her. If she's thinking about things like that, then it's important to show we care."

"I guess." Yang waggled her eyebrows at Weiss. "But you're probably just feeling guilty for thinking that she was still part of the White Fang."

"I will stab you." Weiss patted her rapier. "Sure, I won't stab you to death because Ruby likes you, but I will stab you."

"You'll try." Yang smiled. "And you'll fail. Let's go see what she's reading."

The answer, as it turned out, was not quite what they had expected.

"You're reading _The Cat in the Hat_?" Yang stared at the book that Blake had hidden behind her textbook. "That's a book for kids."

"Yes, it is. But it's also a very good book." Blake smiled faintly. "And I never did get a chance to read it when I was a child."

"Well, you have to admit that it is a little unexpected," Weiss said. "It doesn't seem quite your style."

"Weiss, _The Cat in the Hat_ involves the masterful use of rhyme and illustration to create an atmosphere of whimsy and delight that both engages and entertains the reader. The fact that it can achieve such engagement and entertainment despite its short length and simple vocabulary is a testament to the brilliance of the author. In other words, it is the epitome of simplicity: a book that eschews florid prose in favour of precise wording and easily appreciated humour." Blake chuckled. "And it has a cat in it that happens to be pretty cool."

Yang laughed. "Of course, it does." She put one arm around Blake. "But I think our team has a cooler cat although she wears a ribbon, not a hat."

It was at that exact moment that Ruby walked in. The youngest member of the team took one look at Blake's book and let loose a squeal of delight. It was quite a sight.

"_The Cat in the Hat?_ I love that book!" Ruby hurried over. "You should read it to us, Blake. You have the perfect voice for that. Come on!"

Blake smiled indulgently. "I suppose I could read it."

"Maybe we can act it out too." Ruby struck a pose with Crescent Rose. "I get to be the cat, you know, the one with a hat."

"Ruby," Blake said, still smiling. "I'm the cat. You can be the goldfish."

"Now way," Ruby said. "The goldfish is a stick in the mud. Weiss should be the goldfish."

Weiss growled and scowled. "Ruby!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Dr Seuss was a genius. That is all.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ruby To The Rescue**

When Weiss screamed, Ruby was the first one to burst into action. With a speed that no one else in the world could match, she launched herself out of bed, grabbed her scythe, and kicked in the bathroom door. Whoever had the gall to attack Weiss while she was enjoying her shower was going to get a good dose of pointy death, courtesy of Crescent Rose.

At least, that was how it was supposed to go.

But, as so often happened when it came to Weiss, Ruby had not thought her plan through very well. In particular, she had failed to properly take into account several key facts:

Weiss was in the shower

Weiss's scream had not been a terrified scream but more of a startled shout

Weiss was in the shower

Having a shower meant that Weiss was naked

Ruby kicking in the bathroom door gave her a great view of the shower

Weiss was in the shower

Weiss was in the shower naked

Strangely enough, the first thing that Ruby noticed was not that Weiss was naked. Instead, her attention was drawn to the large spider on the shower wall that was undoubtedly the cause of Weiss's distress. Her eyes narrowed. The spider had scared Weiss. It had to die. Painfully.

Ruby yanked open the shower door and moved Weiss out of the way before taking a swipe at the spider. Somehow, the cunning arachnid managed to dodge before scuttling past her and into the dorm room, whereupon it made a hasty exit via the window before Yang could smite it.

"Don't worry." Ruby nodded resolutely. "I got rid of the spider, Weiss."

And that was when Ruby noticed that Weiss was naked – and that she had moved Weiss out of the way by putting one hand on the heiress's suddenly extremely interesting chest.

"Ruby…" Weiss raised one fist. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Ruby stared at her hand and what it was holding. Then she stared some more. Weiss had a really, really interesting chest.

SLAP.

X X X

"Ruby what happened to your face?" Jaune gaped. "Is… is that a handprint?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ruby mumbled.

"Weiss happened to her face." Yang put one arm around Ruby. "How about you ask her how it happened?" She winked. "I'll give you a hint: it involved breasts, showers, and a spider."

Jaune made a choking sound and promptly walked into a pole.

X X X

**Omake: Yang To The Rescue**

Yang smirked. The spider had fled in sheer terror of her awesomeness. Blake was saved. Then she looked at her hand, which was still on Blake's chest.

"Do you mind?" Blake raised one eyebrow.

Yang's response was to leave her hand exactly where it was. "No, not really."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Then at least close the door. Your sister and Weiss are staring."

Yang did just that before stripping out of her clothes and joining Blake in the shower. Yep, she was just that awesome. Needless to say, any screaming that Blake did after that had absolutely nothing to do with a spider.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Poor Ruby. Lucky Yang.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Belated) Valentine's Day Special**

"Here, these are for you."

Ruby eyed the cookies on the plate dubiously. She was something of a cookie connoisseur, and these cookies were, to put it nicely, not particularly well made. A less charitable person would have called them nightmarish. In fact, they looked more like bits of charcoal than cookies. But Weiss had, quite obviously, made them herself, which meant that she couldn't just say no.

"Thanks." Ruby lifted the least horrible-looking cookie off the plate. "Um…"

"I know they're not good, okay." Weiss seemed to shrink in on herself as she looked away. "But it's Valentine's Day, and I didn't want to just buy you something from a store, and I know you like cookies, and –"

Ruby took a deep breath. She loved Weiss, and love was all about making sacrifices. She took a big bite out of the cookie – and immediately wished she hadn't. It was simply horrible. Despite being ridiculously burnt, it somehow managed to still be hideously salty at the same time. Had Weiss gotten the sugar and salt mixed up?

"It's bad, isn't it?" Weiss cringed. "I knew it. I should have…" Her expression fell, but Ruby put one hand on her shoulder and slowly, deliberately, took another big bite out of the cookie.

"It's great." Ruby forced a smile onto her face. "I mean it, Weiss. It's great."

Weiss gaped. "Ruby, I'm not blind. I'm pretty sure I burnt that cookie."

"It doesn't matter." Ruby shook her head. "Because you made it, it's great."

Weiss's eyes widened. Then she threw herself at Ruby, knocking the plate of misbegotten cookies to the ground as she tackled Ruby to the floor and pulled the other woman into a heated kiss.

"I love you so much, Ruby." Weiss eased back and grimaced. "Okay, you still taste kind of like that cookie. I definitely messed it up."

Ruby shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Really?"

"Uh, maybe not. But like I said, they're your cookies which makes them awesome by default." Ruby paused. "Although maybe next time… just buy some?"

Weiss laughed. "I can do that."

"Anyway, this is for you." Ruby pulled something out of her pocket. "I know it's not much, but…"

Weiss stared. "Ruby, this is a necklace."

"Yeah." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I kind of made it myself."

"…" Weiss twitched and then poked Ruby's cheek. "You're horrible, you know that, right?"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to keep up when you're doing such… such romantic things while I'm burning cookies and…" Weiss sniffled and pressed her face into Ruby's chest. "You, big, stupid, romantic dummy."

"Well, it's not a competition." Ruby rubbed Weiss's back soothingly. "I'm good at making things, but you're not good at baking."

"Ruby!"

"That came out wrong. What I meant was that I did something for you that I'm already good at, but you went out of your way to try to do something for me that you're not good at." Ruby pulled Weiss up so that she could look into her eyes. "It means a lot to me that you tried to bake something. It really does. You were willing to try something completely new for me." She grinned. "And there's always next year, right?"

"Yes." Weiss smirked. "A Schnee never loses. I'll get you the best Valentine's Day present ever next year."

"I know." Ruby tightened her hold on Weiss. "But this, right here, is a pretty good Valentine's Day present." A few moments passed. "Although it would be even better if we could find somewhere softer. The floor is kind of hard."

"I think that can be arranged." Weiss's lips curled, and her eyes darkened. "After all, this is our first Valentine's Day sharing an apartment."

X X X

The next day…

"Help…" Ruby groaned and rolled over. "Weiss, call the hospital!"

Weiss covered her face with her hands. What kind of pathetic girlfriend was she? Her cookie must have given Ruby food poisoning. "Hang on, Ruby!"

Ruby punched the air weakly. "It's okay. Our love will keep me strong… oh… maybe not…"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I posted this on my Tumblr on Valentine's Day but somehow managed to forget to post it here. Oops.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

**Choosing Wisely**

"I think you're making way too big a deal out of this." Yang ducked as another swimsuit flew off the rack and nearly hit her in the head.

"I am not!" Ruby finally settled on three potential swimsuits and held them up for closer inspection. "This is the first time we've ever gone to the beach as a team, and I want to look good."

"Sure you do." Yang snickered. "Or maybe you just want to look good in a swimsuit for Weiss."

"I know you're my sister, but I will use my scythe on you." Ruby glared. "Believe me, I will."

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to come help you pick a swimsuit. The witty banter is part of the whole helpful package." Yang grinned and ruffled Ruby's hair. "But I really do think you're worrying too much. Weiss will like whatever swimsuit you pick because it's you in it. I know Blake won't mind which one I pick."

"Of course, she won't!" Ruby shot an envious glance at Yang's chest. Life could be so unfair. "You're you! You look amazing in swimsuits. I'm me!"

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby into a headlock. What a silly little sister she had. "Ruby, you need to relax. You're perfectly fine the way you are. Trust me."

"I guess…" Ruby glanced toward the change rooms. "Come on. I'm going to give these a try. Tell me what you think."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang leaned on the wall outside the change room as Ruby tried on the first swimsuit. "You're also forgetting something very important, Ruby. Weiss will be there in a swimsuit too."

There was a muffled curse before something banged into the side of the change room.

"Uh… are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," Ruby squawked. "I'm perfectly fine. I just, um, tripped over."

"Sure, you did." Yang smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun. "I'm sure it had nothing at all to do with the thought of Weiss frolicking in the surf in a bikini, the water dripping off –"

Thump.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Ruby hissed. "Yang!"

"Oh, come on, how often do I get to tease you about stuff like this?"

"You tease me about Weiss all the time. You're horrible!"

Yang shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I kind of do. Oh well, that's what big sisters are for. Now, hurry up. You need to just pick one, so we can have lunch."

X X X

Ruby was nervous – really, really nervous – as she watched Weiss stroll down the beach toward them. The other girl hadn't spotted them yet, but Ruby was already having a hard time not staring. Weiss looked amazing. In fact, this was something she'd imagined more than once, only without Yang standing next to her snickering.

"Remember to breathe, little sister." Yang nudged Ruby. "And remember, she'd probably as nervous as you are." She raised her voice. "We've over here, Weiss!"

The heiress turned, and Ruby saw her eyes widen. Weiss was staring.

"She's staring at me!" Ruby grabbed Yang's arm. "Is that good? Is that bad? Is it because I look weird?"

"I don't think that's it." Yang's lips twitched. "I think…"

Weiss's cheeks flushed, and she moved toward them – only to trip spectacularly over a rock half-buried in the sand. She hit the sand with a dull thump and was promptly swamped by a wave.

"Weiss!" Ruby broke into a run. "Don't drown!"

Back with Yang, Blake gave an amused chuckle. "Do you think Ruby noticed why Weiss tripped over?"

"Not a chance." Yang laughed as Ruby grabbed Weiss and dragged her out of the surf. "But I will say this: Weiss only missed that rock because she was too busy looking at something else."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Heh. Ruby and Weiss can't catch a break.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Yang Approach To Problem Solving**

"It pisses me off."

Blake looked up from her book. "What does?"

"You know… them." Yang pointed in the general direction of Ruby and Weiss.

"Can you be more specific?" Blake didn't see what the big deal was. Ruby and Weiss weren't doing anything out of the ordinary: Ruby was ranting about the awesomeness of the newest modifications she'd made to Crescent Rose while Weiss humoured her by pretending to understand everything the younger girl said.

"They should just get together already." Yang scowled. "They're wasting time."

"They're teenagers." Blake chuckled. "We're teenagers. We do a lot of time wasting."

"Yeah, but this is different." Yang struck a pose. "This… is love!"

"Yang, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm not sure that Ruby is in love with Weiss." Blake got up and pulled Yang back into her chair before the blonde could draw any further attention to them.

"She so is." Yang pointed at her sister. "Just look at her."

"I am." Blake smiled faintly. "And she definitely likes Weiss, and I'm pretty sure she'll more than like her one day. But right now? I think Ruby is just happy they're friends."

"Spoilsport."

"Someone has to be." Blake frowned. "Wait, I know that look. You're going to do something. Whatever it is, don't do it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang huffed.

X X X

"Help!"

Ruby paused and then backtracked to the storage closet. Was there someone stuck inside. "Hello?"

"Finally!" It was Weiss. "Can you get me out of here, Ruby?"

"Uh, sure." Ruby opened the closet. "But why were you in the closet, Weiss?"

"Blame your crazy sister." Weiss wiped off a cobweb. "She muttered something about you being too young to understand and about me having to take charge of my feelings before shoving me into this closet."

"Hmmm… that does sound kind of like Yang." Ruby shrugged. "But that doesn't make sense. She was the one who asked me to get something from our dorm room." Her brows furrowed. "Did she want me to get you out of the closet?"

"You're right. It doesn't make sense." Weiss looked around. "Which is why I'm worried – gah!"

"Take that!" Yang crowed as she shoved both Ruby and Weiss back into the closet.

"Let us out this instant!" Weiss growled. "Yang!"

"Not a chance!"

"It's okay." Ruby's voice was muffled. "I think I can use Crescent Rose to –"

"Watch where you're putting you hands, Ruby!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'm sorry. But I can get us out with my scythe."

"Wait. Stop," Weiss shouted. "You can't unfold your scythe in here. There isn't enough space." She banged on the door. "Yang, open the closet right now, or so help me, I'll make you sorry."

"I'll let you two out in a little bit." Yang smirked. She was such a genius. "Just enjoy some quiet time alone together."

X X X

"Help! Someone, help!"

Pyrrha paused and then turned to her left. Was there someone stuck in the closet? Gingerly, she unlocked the closet. Ruby and Weiss tumbled out of it and into the corridor.

"Thank you." Ruby's cheeks were flushed. "It was starting to get really hot in there."

Weiss got to her feet. Her eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Pyrrha. Have you seen Yang?"

"Yes, she was in the cafeteria." Pyrrha tilted her head to one side. "Why were you two in the closet?"

"Because of Yang." Weiss's jaw clenched. "I'm going to kill her."

As Weiss stomped off toward the cafeteria, Ruby hung back and explained the situation to Pyrrha.

"What do you think my sister meant when she said Weiss needed to take charge of her feelings, and what does a closet have to do with anything?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha bit back a smile. It was easy to forget sometimes that as skilled as Ruby was, she could also be incredibly naïve. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'coming out of the closet'?"

Ruby shook her head. "No."

"I see." Pyrrha chuckled. "Well, why don't we head to the cafeteria? You can ask Blake to explain it to you once Weiss is finished trying to kill your sister."

"You don't think Weiss is really going to kill her, do you?" Ruby actually seemed worried. "She was pretty mad."

"I doubt it." Pyrrha grinned. "But Professor Goodwitch will almost certainly have to fix the cafeteria again by the time they're done."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I wonder how Ruby will react once Blake explains the whole closet thing to her?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comment are welcome.


	27. Chapter 27

**Outfits**

"You need a cape."

Weiss stopped reading her textbook and turned to Ruby as though what the younger girl had said was the strangest thing she'd heard all day, which it was, as a matter of fact.

Beside Weiss, Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Ruby, not this again."

"Hear me out." Ruby held up one hand and then got up, throwing her cloak over Weiss's shoulders. "See how much better you look with a cape?"

"No, I don't." Weiss shrugged off Ruby's cloak. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you about your cloak for a while now. How can you wear that when you fight? Aren't you worried it'll get caught on something?"

"Says the girl who wears a dress into a fight." Yang sniggered.

"It's a combat skirt!"

"It's a dress, Weiss, and it's no wonder you don't kick people when you fight. You'd end up flashing them."

Weiss's eye twitched. "You can wear what you want to a fight, and I'll wear what I want. Besides, you wear a scarf. You're just asking to get strangled with that."

Yang scoffed. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"And a scarf is just as likely to get caught on something as a cape, maybe even more so." Weiss folded her arms over her chest. "Whereas my outfit won't get caught on anything."

"Yeah, you just can't kick, that's all."

"Look, can we get back to what's important." Ruby slapped one hand down on Weiss's desk. "Weiss would look awesome with a cape. She'd be like some kind of superhero. Super Weiss. No – Super Schnee!"

Weiss covered her face with her hands. "Ruby, please stop talking."

"Come on." Ruby waved at Blake. "You agree, right?"

Blake took in the expression of horror on Weiss's face and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do. I think we should get Weiss a cape. It would be very… practical."

"Practical?" Weiss raised one eyebrow. "You fight in shoes with heels!"

"Have you ever seen me trip over?" Blake replied. "Besides, like Yang said, you fight in a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss scowled. "And it's not like you can talk. You wear a ribbon."

"Yes, to hide my cat ears, which means my ribbon actually serves a real purpose." Blake's lips curled. "But I think we should put it to a vote. Who wants to see how Weiss would look in a different outfit?"

"Me!" Ruby's hand shot up.

"I'm in." Yang's hand went up too.

"Well, I'm not in." Weiss growled. She glared at Blake. "Don't you dare…"

"Just deal with it." Blake raised her hand. "It looks like its three to one. Democracy is a wonderful thing."

X X X

"I look ridiculous." Weiss winced. "Totally ridiculous."

"I don't know," Ruby said. "I think you look cool."

After putting up some spirited – but extremely brief – resistance, Weiss had quickly found herself wearing Ruby's cloak, Blake's ribbon, and Yang's scarf.

"Yes, you look very distinguished." Blake's eyes twinkled. "Very noble."

"We should call her Super Schnee when she's like this." Ruby struck a pose before darting over and moving Weiss into a similar pose. "She's the hero the world needs and the one it deserves, capable of saving kittens and smiting Grim… she's Super Schnee!"

Whack.

"Ouch." Ruby rubbed her head. "Did you have to hit me?"

"I think she kind of did." Yang patted Ruby on the head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby grinned. "After all, Super Schnee is –"

Whack.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop saying it." Ruby giggled. "But you do look pretty awesome, Weiss. I mean I guess you look a bit weird, but you can be awesome and weird at the same time."

"Well, I think I look ridiculous." Weiss huffed and turned on her heel. "I'm going to take these off right now."

"Wait!" Ruby reached out to grab Weiss's shoulder. "We need to take pictures first!"

Instead of grabbing Weiss's shoulder, however, she missed and grabbed Yang's scarf, which was tied around Weiss's neck. Weiss made a gagging sound and went down, her legs kicking up into the air as Ruby brought her to a very sudden stop.

"Well, damn." Yang winced as Weiss lay on the floor making choking noises. "I guess my scarf could get caught on something." She paused. "Although that would never happen to me." She poked Weiss with her foot. "Uh… Ruby, you might want to get that scarf off her neck. I think she's choking."

"Crap!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

So, yeah, I'm not dead. LOL. Anyway, what's that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No… it's Super Schnee!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	28. Chapter 28

**Super Schnee**

"What's that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No… it's Super Schnee!"

Weiss Schnee, better known to the world at large as Super Schnee the Heiress of Awesomeness and Woman of Wonderfulness, zoomed through the skies above Vale. She had just foiled her tenth robbery of the day as well as saved her fifth kitten of the day. Now, all she had to do was head home to her cookies and – wait! What was that?

Yes, it was a beautiful, awesome, super cool, and just plain incredible woman in trouble. She shot through the sky as the beautiful, awesome, super cool, and just plain incredible woman somehow managed to fall out of an apartment window.

Gasp!

The lovely woman was headed for certain doom since she'd fallen from a tenth-floor window. Within moments, she would be little more than icky goo on the pavement. But a few moments were more than enough for Super Schnee!

In a blaze of impossibly fast movement, Super Schnee caught the falling woman and immediately found herself caught in the captivating spell of her peerlessly beautiful silver eyes.

"Hi," Weiss said. "Having trouble staying inside your apartment?"

The other woman's dark hair fluttered in the breeze, only accentuating how totally awesome she was and how much Weiss already liked her. "Uh… yeah. I'm… I'm Ruby."

"Well, I'm Weiss." Weiss carried Ruby back up to her apartment. "Now, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to bill you for rescuing you."

Ruby blushed prettily. "And how much would a rescue cost?"

Weiss grinned. "A kiss…"

X X X

"Ruby, have you been drawing this entire time instead of doing that homework we got in history class?" Weiss stomped over to Ruby's desk. "Well?"

Ruby made a frantic attempt to cover her notebook. "Uh… no. I've totally been working hard and everything. Yeah, that's it." Ruby's nervous laughter was like waving a red flag in front of a bull with rabies and an anger management problem.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Weiss yanked Ruby's notebook off her desk and flipped through it. "What the? What are these drawing supposed to be? They look kind of like stick figures."

"Uh… just… stuff… you know… stuff." Ruby snatched her notebook back. "I promise I'll do the homework, okay!"

"Fine, fine." Weiss's gaze softened. "It has been a long day. Why don't we head out and grab something to eat first. Besides, that homework shouldn't take too long to do."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "You're the best, Weiss."

"Heh." Yang snickered at Ruby. "It's a good thing you can't draw, little sister."

"Oh, shut up." Ruby stared at her drawings. They weren't that bad were they? She definitely had no trouble making out the Super Schnee and Ruby on the second page. "And it's not like you're any better. I've read those stories you write about Blake."

The aforementioned Faunus's ears perked up. "Oh? What stories, Yang?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Super Schnee returns! But seriously, Ruby drawing bad White Rose fan art and Yang writing bad Bumblebee fan fiction, could you ask for anything better?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	29. Chapter 29

**Changes**

"Does something about Ruby seem different to you?"

Blake looked up from her book, a rather exciting – and racy one – involving a ninja and a buxom blonde, and raised one eyebrow at Weiss. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." The heiress frowned faintly. "It's just… something about her seems different this year. I can't quite put my finger on it. But… she's different."

Blake decided to humour Weiss and shifted her gaze over to Ruby, who was sparring against Yang. The sisters had decided to forego weaponry to help Ruby improve her hand-to-hand fighting, which had been something of a weakness of hers for some time. With a scythe, Ruby was absolutely deadly. Without her weapon, however, Ruby was much less threatening. Blake doubted that Ruby would ever be able to match her or Yang in a fistfight, but she was certain the blonde could turn her younger sister into a competent fighter.

It took her only a moment of actually looking at Ruby to notice that their team's leader had changed. Ruby had been a girl when she'd joined Beacon. Well, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a young woman now. Ruby had always been fairly slender, but that was beginning to change. She was filling out, and although she'd probably never have Yang's voluptuous figure, there was no mistaking her for a little girl anymore. Add to that the fact that Ruby was now Blake's height and likely still growing, and it was safe to say that Ruby had most certainly changed.

"Oh, I think I know what's changed." Blake's smile was positively wicked as she watched Weiss go back to staring at Ruby. Since they were sparring hand-to-hand, Ruby had opted to take a page out of Yang's book and fight in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, as opposed to her usual outfit, which left little doubt as to her changing figure. And all of that running around had given Ruby wonderful legs. "Our little Ruby is growing up."

"What?" Weiss's gaze jerked over to Blake.

"Look at her." Blake pointed. "Really look at her."

And Weiss did. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. "Oh."

"Yep." Blake snickered. "She's not a little girl anymore, Weiss."

And as Weiss continued to stare, Blake could only smile. The next year or so was going to be very fun. She might even have to start a betting pool. Of course, the fact that she had inside information didn't hurt.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

In my head, Ruby always ends up taller than Weiss and Blake with Yang being a little bit taller than her. Of course, nobody ends up quite as busty as Yang.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	30. Chapter 30

**Growth Spurt**

"Ruby, can you get that book for me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged and reached up to get the book off the shelf. Then she paused, the book still in her hand, and looked at Weiss. Or rather, she looked down at Weiss. "Hey…"

"The book, Ruby?"

But Ruby had more important things to worry about than the book. "Since when have you been shorter than me?"

Weiss's eye twitched. "Ruby, now is hardly the time to…"

"I mean you were never that much taller than me, but you were taller than me. What's the deal?" Ruby grinned. "Or maybe I haven't grown taller. Maybe you've shrunk."

"I have not shrunk!" Weiss hissed. The fact that she had to look up to glare into Ruby's eyes was beyond infuriating. "You're just going through a growth spurt. That's all."

Ruby pursed her lips. "I guess. I mean… I did have to buy a bigger bra the other day." She cupped one of her breasts. "Hey, Weiss, do you think my breasts have gotten bigger too?"

"What?" Weiss shrieked before covering her mouth with her hands. They were in the library. The absolute last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to them when Ruby was asking such awkward questions and groping herself. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What?"

"Do you think that my breasts have gotten bigger too?" Ruby tried to look down at her own breasts. "I think they have, and like I said, I had to buy a bigger bra. But they don't feel that much different." She patted her chest. "And Yang's are still way bigger and… Weiss, why is your face so red?"

Weiss coughed. "Ruby, I really don't think this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having."

"Why?" Ruby shrugged. "It's not like I've got the best view of my own chest. You've known me since I came to Beacon, so you would notice if my chest got fuller. What do you think?" Ruby reached over and grabbed one of Weiss's hands. "Here," she said, putting Weiss's hand on her chest. "What do you think?"

X X X

"Blake!"

Blake turned to see Ruby waving frantically at her from amongst the bookshelves. She was holding Weiss. The heiress appeared to have passed out, and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "I just asked her if my chest had gotten bigger, and she passed out."

"Really?" Blake bit back a smile. She'd have to put some more money in the betting pool. "Was that all?"

"Well, yeah. Actually… wait. I kind of put one of her hands on my chest, so she could check, but I don't see how that matters."

Blake patted Ruby on the head and then reached over to lift Weiss into her arms. "Oh, Ruby. I'll tell you when you're a little bit older."

"Hey!" Ruby huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not a kid, Blake."

"Yes, Ruby, I know." Blake chuckled and moved toward her table. She could prop Weiss up in a chair until she regained consciousness. "And that's the problem."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because Ruby is oblivious, and Weiss is finally starting to see what's right in front of her… meanwhile, Blake is going to make a killing through the betting pool.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	31. Chapter 31

**Conflict Resolution**

Yang was conflicted. She loved her little sister very much, and she would normally have done anything in her power to help her, but this was different. Way different. Ruby wanted help picking out sexy lingerie. Her little sister – sweet, innocent, little Ruby – wanted help picking out sexy lingerie.

Sure, Ruby wasn't a little girl anymore, but still… this was Ruby – the same Ruby who could ramble about her weapon for hours or spend an entire day in a bakery. Heck, Ruby still pouted whenever she went out and the supermarket was out of strawberries.

And Yang had absolutely no doubt about whom Ruby wanted to show her lingerie off to. It was Weiss. Now, Yang had warmed up to Weiss a lot since they'd first met. The heiress was now one of her closest friends and an integral part of the team. Yang trusted Weiss with her life, and there weren't a lot of people she'd say that about. But there were some things more important to Yang than her own life, and Ruby was one of them.

Yang had kept her reservations mostly to herself when Ruby and Weiss had started dating. Ruby seemed so much happier with Weiss, and Yang wasn't one to stand in the way of her sister's happiness. Of course, Yang had sat Weiss down for a long, long talk, making it very clear what would happen if she broke Ruby's heart. Needless to say, Weiss had gotten the message. If Ruby and Weiss were thinking of taking their relationship to the next level, then perhaps it was time for her to sit down and have another chat with Weiss.

Yes, that was it. She could help Ruby pick out the perfect set of lingerie and threaten Weiss about what would happen if she ever thought of getting inside the aforementioned lingerie.

X X X

Weiss froze when she entered her apartment to find Yang sitting on her couch. This was bad, very bad. Ever since they had completed their training at Beacon and become fully fledged huntresses, Yang only ever appeared on her couch uninvited if something seriously bad was about to happen or if she was going to deliver a threat – or ten – regarding Ruby. Well, there was also that one time Yang had crashed on her couch after getting on Blake's bad side, but they'd agreed never to speak of that again. Yang had been forced to grovel to the Faunus, and the only thing the blonde hated more than grovelling was other people knowing about it. Since Weiss had yet to receive any calls from Blake, she could only assume that Yang was here to threaten her. Wonderful.

"Ruby has asked me to help her pick out some sexy lingerie."

Weiss twitched. This was worse than she'd feared. She and Ruby had talked about taking the physical side of their relationship further, but Weiss had decided to leave the matter in Ruby's hands. The younger woman had proven to be a wonderful girlfriend, but Weiss didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. Ruby was two years younger than her. In a decade, those two years wouldn't mean anything. Right now, however, they meant a lot, and it had always humbled Weiss to know how much Ruby trusted her. She wasn't about to break that trust.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Yang patted the spot beside her on the couch. "How about you sit down?"

"I think I'll stand, Yang. I happen to enjoy living." Weiss had seen Yang mangle enough people to know that getting within arm's reach was a bad idea.

"Suit yourself." Yang gave Weiss a distinctly toothy smile and put her feet up on the coffee table. Weiss growled. She hated when people did that. "So, it seems like Ruby wants to go all the way with you."

"That is between Ruby and me."

"Yeah, it is. But I thought I'd share my thoughts on the subject, so I don't have to kill you later. That would make Ruby really sad, which would suck, and I guess Blake would be pretty pissed off too." Yang smirked. "I'm not an idiot. I know that at some point you and Ruby will probably have sex. And I know that you will make it a totally wonderful and magical experience for her, or I'll make you wish you were dead. But… I just wanted to make it very clear that if you push her, if you pressure her, if you ask her to do things she isn't ready for…" Yang's Semblance flared to life. "We're going to have a problem, and I'm going to put you in a box. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." Weiss scowled. "But you don't really think I'd force Ruby into anything. If you did, I'd already be dead. Besides, we both know how I feel about Ruby. I'll wait as long as I have to. She's more than worth it."

"Oh?" Yang raised one eyebrow. "And if she never wants to have sex?"

Weiss knew for a fact that wasn't true – Ruby had made that abundantly clear on their last date. "Then I'll have to deal with being the world's richest but most sexually frustrated woman."

"Good answer." Yang got to her feet. "I'll see you later."

"Wait…" Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Did you empty my fridge while you were waiting for me?"

Yang laughed. "Yep."

X X X

"Did my sister come over and threaten you?" Ruby asked as she settled into her chair at the table Weiss had gotten them at the restaurant. "She looked a little too happy helping me pick out lingerie."

"As a matter of fact, she did," Weiss replied. "She also put her feet on my coffee table and emptied my fridge." Weiss made a face. "If she wasn't your sister, I'd have stabbed her."

"Poor you." Ruby grinned. "But you wouldn't have stabbed her. I know you'll never admit it, but you really do like her. She didn't punch you or anything, did she?"

"No." Weiss chuckled. "The last thing she wants is you chasing her around with your scythe. But speaking of lingerie… what did you end up getting?"

Ruby's smile was equal parts mysterious and alluring. "Play your cards right tonight, and you'll find out."

X X X

Weiss did indeed find out. And after finding out, she stopped being annoyed at Yang. Yang could set her coffee table on fire and steal her fridge, just so long as she helped Ruby buy more lingerie.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I can imagine Yang being a very overprotective big sister when Ruby and Weiss start dating. It's one thing to trust Weiss with her sister, but it's quite another to trust her with Ruby. Then again, this is Team RWBY we're talking about. Yang might be stubborn as a mule sometimes, but Weiss, Blake, and Ruby can be just as bad.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hide And Seek**

It wasn't even remotely fair, but Blake wasn't about to complain. Besides, how often were her team and Team JNPR going to pick hide and seek in the middle of the night as a training exercise? She was going to enjoy this while she could, and she certainly wasn't averse to winning.

And she was definitely going to win.

She'd caught Nora first. The redhead was not exactly the most subtle person, and she'd left such an obvious trail that Blake didn't even have to try to find her. She'd caught Jaune next. He'd done his best to hide his tracks, but he still walked far too loudly for her to miss. All she had to do was get in his general vicinity and then make some noise, prompting him to move.

Ren was next. He was much tougher. He had the good sense to stay put and stay quiet, but she'd been able to track him by following Nora. After being found, the first thing Nora had done was go after Ren, so they could go off and do something else. Blake had simply waited for Nora to drag Ren out of a tree before revealing herself.

After that, she'd caught Yang. Like Nora, Yang didn't have a subtle bone in her body although she'd spent enough time around Blake to know that the Faunus would be a difficult opponent in hide and seek. Yang had kept as quiet as possible, but Blake knew her scent. She'd found Yang easily enough and then slipped back into the shadows before the blonde could drag her into a headlock.

After Yang was Pyrrha. The other girl was surprising good at hiding although Blake shouldn't have been too surprised. Pyrrha seemed to be good at everything. In the end, Blake had only caught her because Pyrrha had gotten worried about Jaune and ventured out of her hiding place, catching Blake's attention. Even so, Pyrrha had almost managed to get away, hiding once again, but Blake had gotten close enough to track her by scent.

As for Ruby and Weiss…

Blake had caught the two of them making out instead of hiding. She'd given them an extra couple of minutes before doubling back and catching both of them. After all, she had a game to win, but she did want to be a good teammate.

X X X

**Omake**

Velvet was fairly certain that hide and seek wasn't supposed to be this scary. Maybe her presence had brought out some of Blake's more predatory feline instincts, but she was definitely terrified now. Whenever she turned around, there were amber eyes watching her from the shadows. More than once, she'd heard a twig snap behind her and turned, only to feel the fleeting touch of hands against her shoulders or back.

"Uh… Blake… maybe we should stop the game now?" Velvet asked. "You're kind of freaking me out."

All she got was a low growl.

"Okay," Yang said, ignoring Velvet and leaping into the bushes to drag out Blake. "Now, you're just being weird. You do realise that this is hide and seek? You're not actually hunting prey."

Blake twitched and then nodded. "Sorry about that, Velvet. It's… been a while since I've actually hunted anything."

"Oh. Okay." Velvet shrugged. "Uh… maybe you could hunt Yang?"

Yang and Blake exchanged looks.

"Yes, I could do that." Blake smiled toothily. "I'll give you five minutes, Yang. Start running."

Velvet was halfway back to her team's camp when she heard Yang screaming. For a second, she almost went back. What if Yang needed help? Blake could be pretty scary. Then she realised what sort of screaming it was. She blushed. If Yang needed any help, she was most definitely getting it from Blake.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Never mess with Blake when it comes to hide and seek… unless you're Yang. Then definitely mess with her.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	33. Chapter 33

**Incentive **

Weiss was not surprised to find their dorm room absolutely spotless when she got back from the library. Ruby and Yang always did this. Whenever it was time to study, they found something else to do. Cleaning that had been put off for weeks suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. Books that were already organised suddenly needed to be re-organised. And all the weapon maintenance that Weiss knew Ruby and Yang did regularly suddenly needed to be redone – twice.

If it could help them to avoid studying, Ruby and Yang would do it.

"Oh, hi, Weiss." Ruby waved. She was in the middle of re-organising her textbooks on her desk. "I was just, uh, organising, you know, to help me study… later."

"How convenient." Weiss's eyes narrowed. "We're studying. Now."

"Weiss, can I speak to you for a second?" Blake asked. The Faunus was reading on her bed.

"About what?"

"Just come with me." Blake tugged Weiss out into the corridor.

"What is it?"

"Do you know why they procrastinate?" Blake asked.

"Because they don't like studying." Weiss sighed. "I don't know why they can't be more like you. "You're always readying for the tests and –"

"It's not that they mind studying. They mind studying with you." Blake saw the flash of hurt in Weiss's eyes before the heiress's expression blanked. She softened her voice. "Look, Weiss, you're our friend. We like you. We like you a lot. But you're also kind of a psycho when it comes to studying. Ruby and Yang… they don't really do well under that approach."

Weiss took a deep breath. Blake could see that she was fighting the urge to march off. "Go on."

"It's about incentivising," Blake said, using language that she knew Weiss would understand. "Both Ruby and Yang are highly goal-oriented people. If you give them a reason to study, they will."

"I would think that doing well on the exam is reason enough."

"Those exams aren't exactly practical. Both Ruby and Yang prefer more tangible incentives."

Something about the way Blake said 'incentives' piqued Weiss's interest. "And what incentives have you been offering Yang? I have noticed that her marks have increased substantially over the past couple of months."

"Oh, a few things." Blake's eyes gleamed. "Nothing you'd want to know about."

It took a moment for Blake's meaning to sink in.

"What?" Weiss shrieked. "Have you been offering Yang… favours in exchanging for her studying?"

Blake threw her head back and laughed. "Yang is my girlfriend, Weiss. You already know that we make out. I might, on occasion, point out that we could make out more if we didn't have to worry about her flunking out of any of our classes."

"That's… that's…"

"The word you're looking for, Weiss, is genius." Blake snickered.

"But Ruby and I… we're not…"

"And whose fault is that?" Blake's gaze was suddenly sharp. "Ruby isn't a little girl anymore, Weiss. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. And if you don't ask her out, it won't be long before someone else does. Not even Yang can scare everyone off forever." Blake paused. "Anyway, the point is that you could give Ruby incentives to study. They don't have to be the same as mine."

"I guess." Weiss made a face. "About the asking her out thing… who wants to ask Ruby out?"

"I'd rather not say. The last thing we need is for you to go off and stab anyone. Just… don't keep her waiting. Like I said, Yang can't scare people away forever, and Yang, despite what she says sometimes, actually likes you. I like you. Ruby, well, I'm pretty sure she more than likes you." Blake patted Weiss on the back. "Come up with some incentives, and Ruby will ace the test. I promise you that."

X X X

Ruby didn't just ace the test. She murdered it – and tap-danced on its grave while playing a banjo.

Weiss's incentive?

Well, Weiss might have maybe mentioned that she would have more time to go out if she didn't have to worry about her teammates failing any of their classes. Why, with more free time on her hands, she might even be able to take Ruby to that wonderful new bakery that had opened, the one that made the most delicious cake with strawberries on top. Some people might even call it a date.

Naturally, Blake and Yang were only too happy to take advantage of the time Weiss and Ruby spent out of the dorm room. After all, there were certain things they could only do when they had the room to themselves.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always thought that Ruby would respond well to incentives, especially if the incentives involve Weiss.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	34. Chapter 34

_Note: This is very much an AU._

X X X

**Princess and Assassin**

Crown Princess Weiss Schnee did not even bother to look up as the cloaked assassin stepped out of the shadows and raised his dagger. Why should she? There was absolutely no need whatsoever for her to concern herself with something so mundane as a mere assassin. A moment later, the dagger slipped from his hands, and he clutched at his throat in a vain attempt to staunch the sudden flow of blood. He hit the floor with a wet thump, and Weiss paused in her review of some recently proposed legislation just long enough to raise one eyebrow at the graceful figure that stood over the downed assassin.

"Did you really have to slit his throat? Now, there is blood all over the carpet."

Amber eyes twinkled in amusement. "My apologies, Your Highness. I shall have the rug replaced immediately."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Humour, Blake? You must be very bored indeed." Her brows furrowed, and her lips curled in distaste. "That's the third assassin they've sent this month."

"He's the seventh, actually." Blake began to roll the body up in the soiled rug. "I dealt with the other four before they even reached your chambers. The three who did were rather skilled."

"I'm not sure whether I should be worried or reassured." Weiss put her parchment down and studied Blake. The Faunus had been in her employ for several years now. After all, what better way to deal with assassins than to hire the best one available to protect her? "Was he from the White Fang?"

"Most likely." Blake frowned. "They're getting nervous. That's why they've been trying so hard to kill you."

"What they want and what they'll get are two very different things."

Weiss scowled. She paid Blake very handsomely for her services, but the Faunus had other reasons for wanting Weiss to stay alive. Under her father's rule, Faunus were second-class citizens. Weiss was far more sympathetic to their plight, and they could look forward to much greater rights and even full citizenship once Weiss took over from her father. That was why the White Fang wanted her dead so much. Their separatist movement only appealed to Faunus because of how poorly they were treated.

"It won't be long now, Blake. My father intends to step down within three years."

"That soon?" Blake asked as she lifted the rolled-up rug – and the body it contained – onto her shoulder.

"He thinks I am almost ready." Weiss pursed her lips. "What are you going to do with that?"

"It's probably best if you don't know." Blake smiled faintly. "Although you may be interested to know about this: I've heard news that the Southern Army is making its way back to the capital."

"And how would you now that?" Weiss asked. "I have yet to hear anything about that."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Your Highness." Blake inclined her head. "I have it on good authority that Captain Rose is perfectly fine. In fact, I hear she distinguished herself on the battlefield."

Weiss tried to keep her expression neutral and failed. "Captain Rose is a most capable soldier, one of Vale's finest." She looked away. "I can only hope that my father recognises her worth upon her return."

"In other words, you're hoping he promotes her." Blake chuckled. "It would be impossible for a princess, never mind the crown princess, to marry a mere commoner, even a captain. But what if that mere commoner were to become a war hero and rise to the rank of general? Perhaps it would be possible then." Her voice softened. "Be careful, Your Highness. If others notice how much you favour Ruby, she will be drawn into the games the nobility plays."

"I know that." Weiss sighed before a mischievous gleam entered her eyes. "And what of Captain Xiao Long?"

Blake adjusted the rug on her shoulder. Faunus were stronger than humans, on average, so she could handle the burden. "She's due back in the capital within the next week. I understand that she's keen on seeing her sister again. They are very close."

"And I assume that my chief handmaiden will be seeing her at some point during her visit?" Weiss asked.

Blake smirked. For obvious reasons, she couldn't shadow Weiss without a cover story. Being Weiss's chief handmaiden gave her every reason in the world to be around Weiss. "Of course."

"You do realise that you can't tell her what you really do for me, right?"

"I know." Blake nodded. "But that doesn't mean I can't spend time around her. And if she does get promoted…"

"Then it would seem that I am not the only one hoping for promotions." Weiss laughed. Captain Yang Xiao Long was rough around the edges, but her loyalty to the crown, and to Weiss, in particular, was without question. Weiss had earned that loyalty by supporting both Yang's and Ruby's rises through the ranks. With any luck, she would be able to promote at least one of them to her council when she took the throne. "I suppose I've kept you long enough. That looks very heavy."

Blake headed toward the door. "I shall return shortly. If another assassin comes while I am gone, try not to die."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

There's nothing quite like a bit of AU goodness. Besides, what's not to love about Blake the assassin and Weiss the princess?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ouch**

Yang gaped. "Ruby, what happened to your eye?"

The younger girl winced. "Well, you know how you said Weiss and I should work on our unarmed fighting more?" She shrugged. "Weiss kind of punched me in the head."

Yang gave a low growl. Nobody gave her little sister a black eye. Nobody. But before she could take more than a couple of steps, Ruby stopped her. "What are you doing? Let go of me, Ruby. I'm going to go kick Weiss's ass."

"No, you're not." Ruby sighed. "Because it was kind of my own fault that I got punched in the head."

"Explain. Now." Yang needed answers. "And, Ruby, you better not be covering for Weiss. You two are supposed to spar. You shouldn't be coming back from a simple spar with a black eye."

"Okay… it's kind of like this…"

X X X

Ruby frowned in concentration as she circled Weiss. The two of them had a long way to go before they could match Yang and Blake in the unarmed fighting department, but it was something they both wanted to work on. Ruby, in particular, was well aware of how much weaker she was without her weapon.

Unfortunately for Ruby's health, Weiss had foregone her usual outfit in favour of some very short shorts and a tank top. And all of the physical activity was making it increasingly hard for Ruby to ignore the fact that Weiss was really, really pretty, especially when she was throwing punches and kicks. In fact, Ruby could stare all day and –

WHAM.

"Ruby!" Weiss lowered her fist immediately and rushed over to Ruby's side. "What happened? You were supposed to dodge that punch. I mean… it wasn't even a fast punch or anything and…"

"Huh?" Ruby shook her head to try to clear it. "Uh…" She really didn't want to have to tell Weiss that she'd gotten hit because she'd been too busy staring at the other girl's chest. "Um… do you think you could get me some ice?"

X X X

Yang stared at Ruby. Then she laughed.

"Hey!" Ruby threw a wild punch at Yang, which the blonde easily caught. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is. I can't believe it. My own little sister got punched in the head because she was too busy staring at her sparring partner." Of course, Ruby wasn't the only one. Blake had once almost knocked Yang unconscious with a kick to the head because Yang had been too busy ogling her legs, but Ruby didn't need to know that. "How cute."

"Yang!"

Yang snickered. "Don't worry, little sister. I'll make sure it never happens again."

X X X

Ruby turned up to her next sparring session with Weiss and scowled. "Weiss, why are you wearing a baggy tracksuit?"

Weiss shrugged. "Yang said it might help with our training. I don't see how it would, but she is the close combat specialist, not me."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've picked on Weiss a lot recently, so I thought it would be nice to balance things out a little.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

**Experiments In Teleportation**

Setting aside the totally traumatic way that she'd learned she could teleport – Ruby never wanted to see Weiss in that much danger again – Ruby had to admit that teleporting was pretty awesome. It was certainly very convenient, especially once she'd gotten the hang of it.

What she still wasn't sure about, however, was whether or not she could teleport with someone else. She was pretty sure she could. After all, she made it through each teleport okay. Then again, most people were immune to the side effects of their own Semblance. What if her teleportation imploded people or something? She grimaced. What if it turned them inside out?

So Ruby decided to experiment. The last thing she wanted to do was to implode someone or turn them inside out. She already knew that she could teleport with inanimate objects. Her scythe made it through perfectly fine each time, along with her clothing. All she needed to know was if she could teleport with a living thing.

Her first test subject was a butterfly. It made it through unscathed, or so it seemed. From there, she slowly but steadily worked her way up through the ladder of animal life until she was finally confident enough to ask one of the others to volunteer. Plus, she couldn't exactly kidnap a gorilla to practice on.

"So… who wants to teleport with me?" Ruby asked.

"Uh…" Yang winced. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean… what if we explode?"

"Don't worry. It should be fine." Ruby nodded and struck her most confident pose. "I've tested it on lots of animals already. I mean yesterday I teleported with a hamster. It was completely fine."

"And by fine you mean that it didn't explode?" Weiss asked. "Or implode or turn inside out?"

"Nope. It was one hundred per cent okay." Ruby paused. "Although it did kind of run into a wall after I let it go so…"

"That doesn't sound too promising," Blake said.

"Look, I'm sure it'll be okay. It was probably just surprised." Ruby nodded firmly. "I wouldn't ask one of you if I wasn't absolutely sure nothing bad would happen."

"I guess I could give it a try." Yang shrugged. "Although if I die, I am totally haunting you for the rest of your life. Now, what do I do?"

Ruby walked over to Yang and held her hand. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry. We won't be going that far."

The pair vanished and then reappeared on the opposite side of the training field. Yang appeared to be completely fine – until she dropped to her knees and vomited all over Ruby's boots.

"Ah!" Ruby grabbed Yang and just barely managed to avoid slipping over. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" Yang groaned. "Help…"

One thing that Ruby apparently hadn't noticed, mostly because the animals she'd tested on were incapable of telling her, was that teleportation had the nasty side effect of producing incredible amounts of nausea in anyone but her.

Oops.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always been fascinated by Ruby's Semblance, and I imagine it would be quite an odd experience for someone else to be caught in the middle of it, especially if it grows from enhanced speed to actual teleportation.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	37. Chapter 37

**How To Beat Ruby At Tag… Sort Of**

Yang wasn't the fastest person out there. Sure, she was faster than most people, but she couldn't hold a candle to Ruby. Heck, Ruby had even learned how to teleport. However, Yang liked to win, especially when the odds were completely stacked against her, like, say, in a game of tag against Ruby.

Beating Ruby in a game of tag couldn't be accomplished through speed. In fact, Yang was pretty sure that no matter how much she improved her speed, she'd never be as fast as Ruby. But Yang had a plan, and cunning would allow her to achieve what mere speed could not.

"I'll get you this time, Ruby." Yang smiled as she walked straight toward her little sister. Ruby didn't even bother to move – she rarely did, these days, until Yang actually took a swipe at her. "You can bet on it."

"Really?" Ruby grinned. "It's been ages since you beat me at tag, Yang."

"Maybe… but I have a plan." Yang smirked evilly. She was so close that she could reach out and touch Ruby. Of course, if she tried that, it wouldn't work. Ruby would be gone long before she made contact. Suddenly, Yang gaped and pointed behind Ruby. "And it's perfect for – what the hell, Weiss, go back inside! At least put on a shirt!"

As Ruby turned, Yang bit back a laugh. Weiss wasn't walking around topless, but she knew Ruby. Yang was willing to bet that a topless Weiss was one of the few things that could distract Ruby during a game of tag.

And sure enough, it worked.

"Tag!" Yang tapped Ruby on the arm.

Ruby gasped and turned back around to glare at Yang. "What? You tricked me!"

"Well, yeah. It's not like I can beat you any other way."

"Sneaky." Ruby huffed and then whipped her head around to stare at something behind Yang. Her jaw dropped. "I – Blake, button up your shirt!"

Yang turned – how could she not? – and then felt a tap on her arm.

"Tag." Ruby giggled. "Fair is fair, Yang." And then she vanished in a blur of motion.

Yang laughed. "Damn it."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

It's always fun writing a snippet where Yang and Ruby get to engage in a little bit of sisterly competition.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thin Walls**

The first inkling that Ruby had that something bad was going to happen was when Yang asked her if she would be okay with sharing a room with Weiss at the hotel while Yang and Blake shared a room of their own. It wasn't that Ruby minded sharing a room with Weiss, quite the contrary, actually, but she and Yang almost always shared a room whenever their team stayed at a hotel or an inn. They were sisters. It made perfect sense.

Of course, Ruby wasn't completely oblivious as to why Yang might want to share a room with Blake. The two were in a happy, committed relationship that also happened to involve a great deal of physical affection – physical affection that they hadn't been able to indulge in for weeks since their team had been stuck on an extended missions tromping through a Grimm-infested wasteland.

Now that they had safely returned to civilisation and were at a hotel, it was only natural that Yang and Blake wanted to reacquaint themselves with the more physical part of their relationship. Heck, Ruby could totally see where Yang was coming from. Blake was, well, really hot, not that Ruby was interested in her that way. Her tastes ran more toward a certain heiress.

Being the wonderful sister that she was, Ruby had agreed to share a room with Weiss while Yang and Blake shared a room, which mysteriously happened to have only one bed. Yep, she'd bet every bit of the reward they'd be getting for completing their mission that Yang and Blake would be spending most of their alone time doing very adult things to each other, which Ruby was totally okay with… well, she was totally okay with it until she discovered how thin the wall between the two rooms was.

She and Weiss were forced to lie in their (unfortunately) separate beds as Yang very vocally informed them about how talented Blake was in the bedroom and how much trouble the Faunus would be in if she even considered stopping what she was doing. Blake hadn't said a word so far, but Ruby had a theory about that. Her mouth was most likely occupied with something else.

Now, Ruby loved her big sister very much, and Blake was one of her best friends, but there were some things that she really, really did not need to know. For example, she did not need Yang wailing like a banshee about Blake's apparently unmatched prowess in certain, ahem, oral activities.

"This is a nightmare," Weiss muttered as she rolled over to meet Ruby's gaze. "Do they not even care that we can hear them?" Yang let loose another scream which may or may not have involved a mix of expletives and Blake's name. "Seriously, can I just borrow Crescent Rose and shoot them through the wall?"

"No, your aim with Crescent Rose is terrible. Let me do it." Ruby cringed as Yang's voice hit a new, impressively high note. What was Blake doing to her to make Yang sing high soprano? Then again, it was probably better for Ruby's sanity that she didn't know. Knowing might have given her ideas, and ideas were a dangerous thing to have when Weiss was lying down in a bed less than six feet away in a negligee that was doing horrible, horrible things to Ruby's imagination. Suddenly, a very evil idea occurred to Ruby, and a smirk slipped onto her lips. "Hey, Weiss, do you want to mess with them?"

"Will it make them suffer?"

"I can guarantee that it'll work on Yang. Blake, not so much."

"I'll take it." Weiss scowled. "After all, Yang is the one making all the noise."

X X X

Yang slumped back onto the bed and tried to catch her breath as Blake finally allowed her a few moments to recover. The Faunus was absolutely evil in the most delicious way possible. But her attempts to recover before Blake inevitably decided to pounce on her again were interrupted when she heard cries coming from next door – the room that Ruby and Weiss were sharing.

"Oh…!" Ruby cried. "Oh!" The cry turned into a long, drawn out moan followed by what sounded like a brief scuffle. "Wait… Weiss… that's… that's too big… ohhhh!"

Rest completely forgotten, Yang sat up and pressed her ear against the wall.

"Yang?" Blake asked.

"Shh…" Yang's brows furrowed as she listened. There was a thump against the wall, and Ruby let loose another moan followed by a gasp.

"What are you doing, Weiss?" Ruby sounded breathless.

"Just be quiet," Weiss replied. "I know you'll enjoy this…"

"Wait… Weiss… that's… you can't… that… banana! AH!"

That was it.

Yang was not going to just sit there and listen while Weiss… defiled Ruby with a… a piece of fruit! Yang threw on some clothes and raced over to the other room, kicking open the door and getting unready to unleash hell upon the wicked heiress. Nobody, but nobody, did things to her sister with a banana!

But instead of catching Weiss and Ruby in the act, Yang found them completely clothed and laughing their asses off.

"What… but… what?"

"Oh? Could you hear us through the wall?" Weiss asked, far too innocently. "Funny how thin it is." Her eyes narrowed. "So, you can imagine how we felt when you and Blake decided to get reacquainted."

Yang slumped against the wall. "So… you two aren't… the banana…?"

"No, I am not accosting your sister with a banana." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please, Yang, we don't mind if you and Blake feel the need to express your love physically. In fact, we think it's great that you two care so much about each other. But, please, it's been a long, long mission, and Ruby and I would like to sleep. Try to be a little quieter."

"I… I guess we could do that." Yang got back to her feet.

"Good." Weiss smiled. "Well, you should probably go back to Blake."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Yang stepped toward the door and then paused. Her gaze raked over the room before settling on the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. There was a bunch of bananas in it. She walked over and grabbed the bowl of fruit before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Weiss and Ruby shared a look and then burst out laughing.

"That was incredible." Weiss snickered. "Ruby, you are the most evil person I know. And the banana thing? That was genius."

"I do my best." Ruby sketched a bow. "But how about we get some sleep now." Her eyes twinkled. "Or I could tell you what I was thinking of when I came up with the banana thing."

Weiss whacked her over the head with a pillow. "Good night, Ruby."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, I'm not dead. If you follow my tumblr, you'll know that I've been caught up in a lot of stuff lately. Anyway, it's always fun messing with Yang, especially when Ruby and Weiss are the ones doing it. And never, ever, trust a banana. Those things are evil.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	39. Chapter 39

**Teleporting Doesn't Always Work Properly**

When Ruby had learned she could teleport, her first instinct had been to experiment with it as much as possible to learn the limits of her newly discovered ability. In short order, she'd learned several very important things.

First of all, teleporting was hard. It required a huge amount of concentration to pull off in comparison to simply boosting her speed, and even a small mistake could send her to the wrong place. That was okay, though. She'd just have to practice until it became second nature to her.

Teleporting also required far more energy that simply moving extremely quickly. She was slowly making it more efficient, but over short distances, boosting her speed was definitely less energy consuming than teleporting. Then again, teleporting was just so damn cool.

But the strangest quirk about her teleportation was what happened when she tried to teleport with other things. It wasn't a hassle if she was teleporting with something inanimate. Her clothes and weaponry always made the trip just fine. The trouble only emerged when she tried to teleport with someone else without having the time to properly prepare.

Unfortunately, she didn't discover that particular problem until she'd been forced to teleport with Weiss.

X X X

Weiss's eyes widened as the monstrous Grimm rumbled toward her. It was absolutely enormous, and it was at times like this that she sorely missed not having a weapon better suited to simply bashing in her opponent's skull. Sure, a rapier was a far more graceful and elegant weapon than a sledgehammer, but a sledgehammer to the cranium was perfect for dealing with giant Grimm.

An instant before the Grimm would have crushed her underfoot, she felt more than saw someone grab her. Ruby, she thought, an instant before the whole world seemed to explode in front of her before narrowing down to a single point and then expanding again. It felt like she was being pulled in every direction at once.

Then everything was back to normal, and she found herself held in Ruby's arms, safely out of the Grimm's reach. And that was also when she noticed how cold it was. Wait. It wasn't supposed to be that cold.

"Uh… Weiss…" Ruby looked down at her and then immediately looked away, cheeks a rosy red.

"What?" Weiss asked. Had something gone horribly wrong during the teleport? They'd tested Ruby's teleportation a number of times, and nothing had ever gone wrong but…

"Hey, Weiss," Yang shouted as she leapt up and punched the gigantic Grimm in the head. "Put on some clothes."

"What?" Weiss shrieked, stumbling out of Ruby's arms. And, sure enough, she was completely naked. Her clothes were still exactly where she'd been before the teleport. They hadn't made the trip with her. She rounded on Ruby with a snarl. "What the hell?"

Ruby looked anywhere but at Weiss as Blake flitted around them, taking out smaller Grimm. She raised her hands. "It was an accident, I swear! I still don't understand how the whole teleporting thing works completely! I must have left your clothes behind because I was in such a rush to save you and…"

"Ruby Rose…" Weiss cracked her knuckles and stomped forward.

X X X

"And that is why Ruby looks so traumatised," Yang said, nodding at Team JNPR.

"Wait… so Ruby teleported with Weiss, but she left Weiss's clothes behind." Jaune snickered. "That is so…" Weiss glared daggers at him across the table. "Awful. Yeah, really, really awful."

"I'm telling you, it was an accident!" Ruby insisted. She scowled at Yang. "And why did you have to tell them, Yang?"

"Because it was funny." Yang smirked. "And because you and Weiss totally told them when I accidentally made out with one of Blake's clones instead of her."

"Well, that was actually funny," Weiss replied. "What happened to me was horrible."

"Actually," Pyrrha said. "You must admit, it does sound kind of amusing. You and Ruby were surrounded by a horde of Grimm, and you decided to argue instead of fight or put your clothes back on."

"When you put it like that…" Weiss made a face. "But come on, how would you have reacted if, say, Jaune had seen you naked?"

Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged a look. Then they both smiled.

"No way!" Yang shot to her feet. "You've seen Pyrrha naked, Jaune?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Poor, poor Ruby – but it really was an accident. Or was it?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	40. Chapter 40

**Workplace Relations**

Weiss had never been particularly inclined toward informality. There was a certain comfort to be found in protocol, and she knew better than almost anyone how to leverage the unspoken rules of polite conversation to her advantage. It was what made her such a terror in the boardroom and at the negotiating table.

Ruby, of course, was very much an informal person. Upon hearing that Weiss was once again locked up in her office, she was not at all likely to sit quietly in the lobby until called upon to enter the heiress's domain. Instead, she was highly likely to head over to the closest fast-food restaurant to buy some of the junk that Weiss claimed to detest despite wolfing it down whenever Ruby brought some before teleporting into Weiss's office.

"Ruby." Weiss scowled at her girlfriend with all the ire she could muster, which wasn't much since she'd been awake for the better part of forty-eight hours finalising negotiations to secure mining rights to several promising Dust strikes in territory that they had recently reclaimed from the Grimm. "What have I told you about teleporting into my office? I could have been in an important meeting."

Ruby grinned. "And what have I told you about not eating or sleeping? I'll stop teleporting into your office with food when you stop going without food or sleep to get a deal done."

Weiss huffed. "You are hardly in a position to order me around."

"Actually, I am." Ruby put the food down on the table by the window and then sat down on the edge of Weiss's desk. She poked the other woman in the forehead. "See? You're totally too weak to fight back."

"I am not." Weiss's stomach grumbled. "Mere lack of food and sleep are not enough to defeat a Schnee, let alone me."

"Yeah, maybe, but lack of food and sleep plus me definitely are." Ruby poked Weiss in the forehead again. "Come on, have something to eat. I brought junk food."

Weiss tried to grab Ruby's finger and failed. "It's called junk food for a reason, Ruby. I hardly think eating that is going to make me feel better."

"I got milkshakes…" Ruby's voice turned teasing. "And brownies…"

Weiss's stomach grumbled. "Oh, screw it. Let's eat. I'm done with all my work for now, anyway."

Ruby laughed. "That's the spirit."

"You know," Weiss said, going straight for the milkshakes and the brownies. "I keep telling myself that I'm going to eat healthy, but then you come charging in with all this junk food and…"

"You eat healthy about 99% of the time, Weiss," Ruby replied. "It's okay to splurge every now and then. Besides, you owe yourself a treat for all the work you've been doing. I know I'm not into the whole corporate warfare thing the way you are, but I do try to keep informed. I know these negotiations are important."

"They're very important." Weiss fought the urge to moan. These brownies were so bad for her, but they were so good. And the milkshakes? Horrible but divine. "Dust is critical to our way of life, so ensuring a steady supply is vital. We're going to have to run more detailed tests to be sure, but these newest strikes could be the largest we've hit in decades. The only trouble is the location."

"The recently reclaimed territory?" Ruby's brows furrowed. "Is that even approved for resettlement yet? I mean we've thinned out the Grimm there a lot, but they're still running regular extermination missions out there, I think."

"It hasn't been approved for resettlement yet, which makes calling it reclaimed territory a bit presumptuous. Still, we have managed to establish several forward outposts. That's where they've been running missions from, actually. At the current rate, we should be able to start more extensive operations within a year although I guess we could always get Yang mad and catapult her in. That would certainly speed things up."

"It would." Ruby passed Weiss another brownie. She must have been starving. "So… if this whole thing works out, you're going to be even richer, huh?"

"I suppose so." Weiss paused and glanced at Ruby over her milkshake. "I'm not doing this for the money, Ruby. I already have more than enough of that, although I suppose it couldn't hurt to have some more. This is about the future. No Dust means no future."

"How long until we run out of Dust?" Ruby asked.

"Given the current rate at which we are using Dust, and taking into account expected increases in usage, our current supplies should last at least another century," Weiss said. "So it's not like the world is going to end tomorrow, never mind what some people think." She made a face. There were always some people claiming that the world was about to run out of Dust. "And we are looking at alternatives, such as artificial Dust production."

"Artificial Dust production?" Ruby leaned forward. "You can do that?"

Weiss took another sip of her milkshake. "I'm only telling you this because I know I can trust you not to spread it around. My family had been conducting research on artificial Dust production for almost five years now. Given our position in the Dust market, artificially produced Dust is about the only thing that can knock us off the top spot. We've decided that if anyone if going to work out how to do it, we will."

"But can you?" Ruby loved listening to Weiss talk about things like this. The only other place the Schnee seemed more alive was in the midst of battle.

"Not yet, but we're getting closer every year. Remember, we can already artificially combine different forms of Dust. What we're trying to do is to artificially create Dust. We're getting closer every year, and I suspect that we'll be able to do it within the next decade. Of course, the first few generations of artificial Dust will probably be inferior to natural Dust, but it's the proof of principle that matters. Once we make artificial Dust, we can worry about improving it." Weiss nodded firmly. "If we can mass produce Dust on an industrial scale without having to mine it, can you imagine what that would do? It would drive prices down and allow for greater research and innovation due to improved access. It would… change everything. We might even be able to take back all the land we've lost to the Grimm over the years."

Ruby stared at Weiss for a moment and then smiled. "You're amazing, Weiss. I mean that."

Weiss blushed. "What?"

"It's just… you know me. I'm not exactly a big picture person. I lead missions and everything, but you're here thinking about the future. And I don't mean just the next mission. You're thinking decades ahead, maybe even more. It's… it's really something."

Weiss put her milkshake down and patted Ruby's hand. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. Why do you think people like me can even worry about the big picture? It's because people like you are out there making a difference right now." She paused, and her blush deepened. "And… look, I'll be honest. I started thinking about the big picture more after I met you and the others. One day… I'd like to have children, Ruby, and I'd like to have them with you. I don't want them to grow up in a world without hope. I want them to grow up in a world where victory against the Grimm isn't just some dim hope but actually a strong possibility. Yang, Blake, the others… they'll probably have kids one day too. I want them to be part of that brighter future. I want my family's company to stand for something more than just money. I want it to stand for hope."

Ruby was silent for a long time, and Weiss felt her gut clench. Had she said too much?

"Weiss, you are so awesome." Ruby grinned. "And I am so, so glad we met." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, and Ruby gave her a mischievous smirk. "But children? We're not even married yet."

"Um…"

"I mean I know people don't have to be married to have kids, but I want to be, and really, the only person I want to marry is you, so…" Ruby took a sip of her own milkshake. "You'll have to propose."

"What?" Weiss gaped. "Me? Why do I have to propose?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course, I do!" Weiss made a face. "But that's not the point. Why can't you propose?"

"I guess I could." Ruby reached for another brownie and held it up. "Most beloved Weiss…" The heiress's eyes widened. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ruby…?"

"Can I have this brownie?"

"Gah!" Weiss growled. "Ruby!"

As Weiss chased her around her office, Ruby allowed herself a smile and patted the small box in her pocket. Not today, but soon, very soon.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Ruby for the win! But, yeah, I can easily imagine Weiss burying herself in work, only for Ruby to come drag her out of it. Ruby is probably the only person crazy enough to risk her wrath too.

On another note, ever since off-site links in author profiles went down, I've gotten some questions from people. You can find me on tumblr as razieltwelve. I post all of my snippets there, and there's almost always a bit of lag before they appear here. If you're looking for my original fiction, you can find me on Amazon as L. G. Estrella. I recommend _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf._ It's a fantasy story with a lot of warmth, humour, and action.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	41. Chapter 41

**Carnival**

Maybe it was silly, but Weiss was determined to win a plush toy from one of the stalls at the carnival. Unfortunately, that was proving easier said than done. For all of her skills with a blade, Weiss was not particularly good with a rifle, not even the fake ones the stalls used. On the contrary, she was surprisingly horrible.

Her attempts to knock down a target and secure a plush toy had all failed, leaving her increasingly frustrated and, to put it bluntly, embarrassed that she'd been defeated by such a seemingly simple task. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to one of the world's most powerful companies. This should have been easy for her.

"Having fun there?"

Weiss winced and turned to find the rest of her team watching her. Yang had a big grin on her face as she glanced from Weiss to the targets, none of which she'd managed to hit. Blake's amusement was more reserved – a small quirk of her lips and a twinkle in her eyes – but no less present.

"Oh, come on, Yang." Ruby gave her older sister a fond swat on the arm. "It's not like Weiss goes around shooting things all the time. How well do you think you'd do with my scythe?"

"I could totally handle it," Yang replied. Ruby raised one eyebrow. "Maybe." The eyebrow went higher. "Sure, I could… a bit." The eyebrow went higher still. "Fine. I'd probably cut own leg off inside of ten seconds."

"Yes, you would." Ruby smiled sunnily. "Which is why I don't let you borrow it. And, hey, it's not like I'd do much better with your gauntlets. I'd probably blow my own arms off or something." She turned back to Weiss. "You haven't had much practice with rifles before, have you?"

Weiss shook her head. "I didn't have a lot of time to practice with firearms. I was always practicing with my rapier."

"Fair enough." Ruby stepped forward and reached for the rifle. "Do you mind if I have a go?"

Weiss shrugged. "Be my guest." She handed Ruby the rifle and gave the stall owner some more money. "It's pretty hard though…" She trailed off as Ruby rattled off five quick shots and knocked over the five furthest targets. "Wow."

"Heh." Ruby grinned. "It's all about practice. You wouldn't believe how many hours I've spent at shooting ranges. Give me Crescent Rose, and I could shoot the ribbon off Blake's head from a mile away, and all she'd feel would be a breeze."

"Uh, I'd prefer it if you didn't do that," Blake said. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'd rather not have you firing large calibre rounds at something on my head."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Because I could definitely do it."

"I'll pass."

"Ruby, you won a plush toy." Weiss pointed to the toys on display beside the stall. There were more than a dozen to choose from. "Which one are you getting?"

"Well… which one do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Me? But you're the one who won something."

"Yeah, but I want to give it to you, so tell me which one you want." Ruby handed the rifle back to the stall owner. "Come on, Weiss, I don't mind."

"I suppose." Weiss pointed at a plush wolf. "How about that one?"

"Good choice." The stall owner handed Weiss the plush toy and gave Ruby a sly wink. "Nothing like winning a plush toy to get on your girlfriend's good side."

Weiss and Ruby froze.

"What?"

"We're not –"

"Oh, my mistake." The stall owner chuckled. "So, are you going to pay again?"

"I… um… I think I'll go get some candy floss,' Ruby said, cheeks still a rosy red as she made a run for it.

"I'll… I'll go do… something… yeah…" Weiss hurried after Ruby, the plush toy clutched in her arms.

Yang rolled her eyes. Those two… even a stall owner at a carnival could see it. Her gaze drifted back to the plush toys. There was a cute, black cat amongst them. "Say, Blake, how do you feel about winning me a plush toy?"

Blake reached into her pocket for some money. "Rifles aren't exactly my thing, but I think that could be arranged…"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I can definitely see Ruby getting banned from different stalls at a carnival for winning too much stuff. As an aside, I'm curious to know more about Winter Schnee, now that they've revealed some artwork for her. Hehehe… I can already imagine her messing with Weiss through innuendo that Ruby is too oblivious to notice.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	42. Chapter 42

**First Contact**

Ruby was going through her practice routine at one of the empty training yards when she realised that someone was watching her. There wasn't anything particular unusual about that – it wasn't every day that people got a chance to see someone swinging around a giant scythe. However, there was something different about today's watcher. Their gaze was intense and almost familiar.

"You can come out, you know." Ruby stopped and slung her scythe over her shoulder. "I don't mind people watching."

"I'm impressed that you noticed me." A young woman stepped out into the open. She had pale hair and blue eyes, and her clothing was mostly white with some blue here and there. It suited her.

"Well, my sister always said that I have a knack for noticing people…" Ruby trailed off as she noticed the sabre sheathed at the woman's side. "Are you a student here too? I don't think I've seen you before although you do look kind of familiar."

The woman gave an amused chuckle. "I'm not a student here, but I'm not surprised that I look familiar." Her lips curved up. "I interrupted you during your training. The least I can do is provide you with a sparring partner."

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Ruby grinned. "It's always nice to spar against someone new. One of my teammates, Weiss, is always saying that if you keep sparring against the same people over and over again, you can develop some bad habits."

"Is that so? She sounds very wise." There was a trace of mirth in the woman's voice despite her serious expression. She drew her sabre with a flourish and offered Ruby a salute. "Shall we begin?"

Ruby's anticipation grew. She could tell, just from that brief display, that her opponent knew how to handle a weapon. "Let's go!"

The moment the words left her lips, the other woman darted forward. The sabre swept down with astonishing speed, and Ruby jerked her scythe up to parry. The impact of the blow rattled down her arms, and Ruby's eyes widened. This woman was strong. She was fast too. The instant their weapons met, the woman disengaged and looked for another opening, the sabre moving in swift, precise motions.

But Ruby had yet to meet someone faster than her. She twisted away from the woman's attack and spun into one of her own. A sabre was easier to manoeuvre than a scythe, but a scythe could hit a lot harder. The woman blocked her slash and skidded across the ground before her boots finally found purchase.

"You're fast." The woman smiled. "And that scythe of yours is no joke."

Ruby found herself smiling back. This was fun. "I'm just getting warmed up."

She poured on the speed, and her scythe blurred into one strike after another. The woman dodged what she could and parried the rest, knowing better than to try another hard block against such a heavy weapon. Ruby pressed her advantage until she suddenly found herself on the defensive again after a minute twist of the woman's blade forced her to overextend.

The woman was on her in a flash, sabre streaking toward her exposed side. Ruby fired Crescent Rose to throw herself back and then lunged forward. The woman flipped up and away, and the scythe dug into the ground.

"I was wondering when you'd start using your scythe properly." The woman smirked. "There are only two people in the world, Ruby Rose, who can use a weapon like yours properly. I want to see what you can do. Please, don't keep me waiting."

Ruby grinned. She could tell that the woman had been holding back too. It was time to put some more of her cards on the table. "Okay then." Her Semblance stirred. "You asked for it."

Ruby wasn't as strong as Yang. She wasn't as agile as Weiss. And she definitely didn't have Blake's instincts. What she did have was speed – pure, overwhelming speed – and she knew Crescent Rose inside and out. A weapon as big as her scythe should have slower its user down. It should have been cumbersome. But in Ruby's hands, Crescent Rose was a steel wind.

The woman gasped as Ruby vanished, only to reappear behind her, Crescent Rose swinging around with a ridiculous amount of momentum behind it – momentum that only increased when Ruby fired the weapon. Her sabre rushed to block the attack – there simply wasn't time to dodge – and the woman was nearly thrown off her feet. By the time she'd steadied herself, Ruby was midway through another strike.

It was like being caught in a giant blender, with Crescent Rose seemingly coming from every direction, each attack punctuated by rose petals and gunshots, as Ruby cut loose. Somehow, the woman managed to weather the storm, dodging with uncanny grace and agility, and as Ruby swung around for a strike from the woman's blind spot, the woman thrust her sword up and back without even looking.

Ruby stopped. The sabre was an inch from her chest. Her scythe, however, was a hair's breadth from the woman's throat.

"How did you know I'd be attacking from there?" Ruby asked.

The woman laughed. "Because I would have seen an attack from any other spot." She straightened. "I'm impressed." She turned and sheathed her sabre. "Well fought."

"Um, thanks." Ruby smiled. "Hey, I forgot to ask you your name."

The woman leaned forward and gave an amused laugh when Ruby blushed. "I can see why my sister likes you."

"Your sister?"

"My name is Winter… Winter Schnee."

X X X

**Omake: Winter Is Coming**

_A few days earlier…_

"No…" Weiss shook her head and hurled her scroll away. "NO!"

Ruby was up on her feet in an instant, zipping across the room to comfort Weiss. "What? What's happening?"

"It can't be…" Weiss had gone from rocking herself back and forth to curling up into a ball. "It just can't be…"

"What?" Ruby pulled Weiss up. "Weiss, you have to tell me what's wrong, so I can help you."

"No one can help me." Weiss stumbled away.

"You're not making any sense." Ruby grabbed Weiss before the other girl could do anything else weird. "Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Finally, Weiss met Ruby's gaze. Ruby had never seen her so frightened. "Weiss?"

"Winter… Winter is coming."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Winter has arrived! If you've been following my tumblr (I go by razieltwelve over there), you might have noticed several Winter-related snippets going up. There's nothing like another character to make things even more interesting!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	43. Chapter 43

**Are We There Yet**

"Are we there yet?"

Weiss twitched.

"Are we there yet?"

Weiss twitched again.

"Are we there –"

"NO!" Weiss shot to her feet and glared at Yang. If looks could kill, Yang would have been obliterated in a storm of thermonuclear fire followed by the next ice age. "We are not there yet, and if you so much as even think of asking that again, I swear I'm going to stab you."

Rather than look chastised, Yang simply smirked. She was bored, and annoying Weiss was an excellent way to alleviate that boredom. She'd have tried swiping Blake's book, but the last time she'd done that had not ended well. Blake had an evil streak, a well-hidden one, sure, but it was there. "Easy there, princess. I was merely inquiring about how close we were to our destination. I mean we've been on this transport for ages. I'm beginning to wonder if we'll die of old age before we get to the drop-off point.

"Yes." Blake smiled faintly. She didn't have to annoy Weiss. Yang would do it for her. "You are being a little harsh on Yang."

"I suppose." Weiss took a deep breath and composed herself. She needed to be calm and poised. She was a Schnee. She was better than this. She was –

"Are we there yet?"

"Yang!" Weiss leapt at the blonde and pulled her into a headlock. Screw composure! It was a testament to how absolutely not threatened Yang felt that she didn't even both to try breaking out of it. Weiss could bluster all she wanted, but they all knew that the heiress had a roughly zero per cent chance of beating her in a fistfight. "So help me, if you ask again…"

"Fine. I won't say it." Yang nodded at Blake. "She will."

"Oh no." Blake shook her head. "I am not getting Weiss angry at me. We've got at least another couple of hours before we get there."

"Thank you for being reasonable," Weiss said. "Now, if you could just help me strangle Yang, I would be most appreciative."

"About that." Blake pried Weiss off Yang. "I know she can be kind of annoying, but she is also my girlfriend. I'm afraid that I can't endorse any Yang strangling."

Yang snickered at Weiss from behind Blake. "Go Blake!"

"Yes, go me." Blake rolled her eyes. She should probably put a stop to this before it got out of hand, even if it was funny. "But, please, stop teasing Weiss."

"Fine. I promise that I'll stop teasing Weiss." Yang's eyes twinkled. "Get her, Ruby!"

Ruby took a moment to think about it and then vanished in a swirl of rose petals to appear right behind Weiss. "Are we there yet?" she whispered into Weiss's ear. "Are we there yet?"

"Gah!" Weiss roared and spun around, trying to grab the other girl, but Ruby was far too fast for her to catch. The next ten minutes degenerated into a frantic game of tag as Weiss tried her hardest to catch Ruby while the younger girl smiled, stayed out of reach, and continued to tease her.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby ducked under Weiss's outstretched arms. "Are we there yet?" She vanished just as Weiss was about to grab her. "Are we there yet?"

Finally, out of sheer desperation, Weiss simply threw caution to the wind and hurled herself at where she thought Ruby would appear next. Ruby was fast, sure, but Weiss was her partner. She knew Ruby.

The two of them tumbled to the floor as Weiss tackled Ruby mid-step. The only one more surprised than Ruby was Weiss. She'd actually caught Ruby, and it wasn't because Ruby had let her. Naturally, Ruby was going to give up that easily.

"So…" Ruby said, grinning up at Weiss. "Are we there yet?"

Weiss snarled. Her eyes blazed. "What is it going to take to shut you up, Ruby?"

"Have you considered that maybe you can't shut her up?" Yang laughed. "I mean it is Ruby."

Ruby shrugged and gave Weiss another teasing look. "Yang does have a point, Weiss. Remember when we first met? You couldn't shut me up then and – mppphhhh!"

Yang and Blake both stared as Weiss silenced Ruby with a kiss.

"Well…" Yang tilted her head to one side, lips curving up into a lazy smile. "I can't say that I saw that one coming."

Blake smirked. "I did."

"There." Weiss pulled back and licked her lips. "I finally found a way to shut you up. Keep talking and I'll have to do it again."

Ruby blushed furiously and then tilted her head up, so she could stare right into Weiss's eyes. "Are we there yet?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Only Ruby can annoy Weiss into romance. Heh. But, yeah, I can't help but see Weiss as the person on the team who gets poked for the amusement of the others. Yang would just put someone through a wall, Blake seems like she might have a hidden murderous streak, and Ruby is just too friendly and easygoing.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	44. Chapter 44

**Clandestine**

Winter was awakened by the cold. She blinked blearily and sat up. What was going on? She could have sworn that she'd closed all the windows and turned the heat up. Indeed, previous experience had taught her that leaving windows open was an excellent way to end up dead.

"Why are you here?"

The voice came from the darkness on the opposite side of the room, and a smile slipped across her lips. She'd been expecting a visit, just not so soon. "Can I turn on the light, or is this conversation going to consist solely of you growling at me from the dark while I squint in your general direction? Not all of us can see in the dark, you know."

The other occupant of the room made a disgusted sound. "Fine, turn on the lights. I'm going to close the window."

"I'm assuming that's how you got in. Have you considered approaching me like a normal person?" Winter reached for the lamp on her bedside table and turned it on. "Well?"

Blake shut the window and turned to face Winter. "Neither of us are normal people, and a Faunus asking to see you in the middle of the night would have drawn far too much attention. Sneaking in was the best way."

"Please tell me that sneaking was all you did." Winter yawned and ran one hand through her hair. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining things if you've stabbed anybody. I also happen to like my security personnel, Blake."

"No one noticed me." Blake sat down on the bed, half a step out of reach. "But you need better security, Winter."

"Well, I did offer you a job. You turned me down, if I recall correctly." Winter's lips twitched. "Although you were trying to assassinate me, so I can understand why you refused. It would have been unbelievably awkward."

"I wasn't going to assassinate you." Blake looked away. That had been one of several missions that had convinced her that the White Fang had lost their way. How was murdering a young woman in her sleep supposed to help their cause? Blake had gotten all the way to Winter's room, only to find that the White Fang had been played. Winter had known she was coming, and she'd barely managed to escape. "I just… I wouldn't have killed you. That's not how I do things."

"I could see that, which is why I offered you the job." Winter studied Blake intently. "You look better, Blake. Beacon has been good for you."

"It has." Blake folded her hands together on her lap. After she'd left the White Fang, she hadn't known where to go or what to do. Somehow, Winter had managed to locate her, and the older woman had made a very simple offer: go to Beacon, keep an eye on Weiss, and look out for White Fang activity. Blake still wasn't sure why she'd accepted, but she had, and here she was. "It turns out that you were right about a lot of things."

"I usually am. But, tell me, how is my little sister?" Winter changed tack. Blake had never been comfortable discussing her personal life.

"Have you been reading my reports at all? I've been quite thorough."

"Yes, you have been impressively thorough, but we both know that there are things you haven't put in the reports. I'd also prefer to hear things straight from you." Winter put up one hand to forestall Blake's reply. "I understand your concern. Weiss was your mission, but she is now your teammate and friend. But I'm asking you this as Weiss's sister. How is she, Blake? Is my little sister safe? Is she happy?"

Blake sighed. To say that Winter and Weiss had a complicated relationship would have been an enormous understatement. "She's fine. In fact, I'd say that she's happier than I've ever seen her. You'll see for yourself when you meet her." She frowned. "Please tell me that you're going to meet her."

"I will, in my own time." Winter pursed her lips. "And I expected as much. Weiss… she was under a lot of pressure at home. As the heiress to the company, there was so much for her to learn, so many things for her to think about. No one could see her for whom she was. All people ever seemed to see was a way to the top, the next prodigy to latch onto to bolster their own chances of success." Bitterness had crept into Winter's voice. "It was killing her, Blake. Oh, she'd never admit it, but it was."

Blake got up and went to the bar. She wasn't nearly drunk enough for a conversation about Schnee family politics. She came back with some brandy for each of them. The brandy had a slow, sweet burn to it. She wondered how much it cost – probably far too much. "You don't have to worry about any of that here. Ruby didn't even know who Weiss was, Yang doesn't give a damn, and I… let's just say that your sister and I didn't get along at first."

"I would say that is a remarkable understatement."

"But she's my friend now. I'd give my life for her, and I know she'd do the same for me." Blake took another sip of her brandy and wondered if she could swipe a bottle to bring back to the dorm room. Given how Weiss was up in arms about the upcoming exams, she would probably need it.

"My sister has always had problems making friends, Blake. But she will do anything she can to protect the few she has." Winter drank some more brandy. "I must admit that I'm quite curious about the leader of your team. Your reports suggest that Ruby and Weiss are very close."

"Ruby has a gift for making friends." Blake's voice softened. "I'm guessing that Weiss hasn't met a lot of genuine people, and Ruby is as about as genuine as they come. I doubt she could lie to save her own life." Blake tapped the side of her glass thoughtfully. "She is probably Weiss's best friend, and I wouldn't be surprised if they end up being more one day."

"Oh?" Winter chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"A few things. You'll notice when you meet them." Blake pursed her lips. "But you never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the tournament, of course." Smiling faintly at Blake's sceptical look, Winter continued, "And to keep an eye out on my sister."

Blake was instantly on alert. "Do you have anything solid, or is this just another one of your hunches?"

"You shouldn't be so doubtful about my hunches, Blake. After all, you were one of my hunches."

Blake inclined her head, acknowledging Winter's point. She would never have been able to get into Beacon without Winter's help. The Schnee had manufactured a false identity and academic history for her. She was fairly sure that Ozpin had seen through it, but no one else had, and the headmaster seemed inclined to let things go on as they had. Winter had advised her to leave the matter alone. Apparently, Ozpin had his own reasons to support their agenda.

"But, yes, I do have something solid." Winter was serious now. "I have reason to believe that the White Fang or or its allies have already infiltrated the tournament."

"The visiting students…" Blake had already run background checks on anyone she'd noticed paying undue attention to her team or Weiss, but she'd come up empty so far.

"I know what you're thinking. Nothing will come up on background checks. My sources couldn't tell me much, but the new infiltrators are supposed to be some of their best. You can bet that they'll have solid histories and identities in place. They may even be actual students." Winter scowled. "That's why I need you to keep doing what you've been doing. Watch Weiss, report anything suspicious to me, and make sure she stays alive."

"I will." Blake finished her brandy and set the glass down on Winter's bedside table.

"You'd better. I know what you want, Blake, and Weiss is your best shot for improving life for your fellow Faunus. Once she's in charge… once she's in charge, she'll change things. That's why I don't mind stepping aside."

"You could change things too." Blake frowned at the hint of self-loathing in Winter's words.

"Perhaps, but Weiss has never been particularly good at plotting, skulduggery, and behind the scenes manoeuvring. I, however, excel at all those things. My hands are too dirty to make the changes that have to be made. Weiss will take over the company, and she'll do it with clean hands. No one will be able to object to the changes she will make."

"You could at least tell her some of this."

"No, it's better that she doesn't know. Eventually, everything I've done will catch up with me. It'll be better if she can honestly say that she never knew."

Blake shook her head. "At least talk to her when you visit. She genuinely seems to think that you dislike her."

"I want her to." Winter's eyes gleamed. "I want her to surpass me in every way. The only way she'll ever do that is if she thinks she has to beat me." Winter gestured at the window. "You should get going. Won't people wonder where you are?"

"Probably." Blake got up and headed to the window. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yes. Do try to look suitably surprised when my sister introduces us."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

More Winter goodness – this time with added Blake! Yeah, I think it would be interesting if Winter has been working behind the scenes. Weiss doesn't seem to be much good at subterfuge, but business does require a certain level of Machiavellianism. Who better than Winter to handle that side of things? And who better than Blake to be Winter's eyes and ears in Beacon?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	45. Chapter 45

**Shopping**

Weiss bit her lip and tried not to stare at the magazine on Ruby's desk. It was such an innocuous-looking thing, at least at first glance. But Weiss had taken a closer look, and it wasn't innocuous at all. It was a magazine that highlighted the latest, greatest, and sexiest in lingerie.

Why would Ruby have that?

True, the two of them had been going out for a few weeks now, but surely they weren't ready to take things that far, were they? Not that Weiss would mind – indeed Ruby was very much on her mind – but it was one thing to be girlfriends and quite another to go beyond some kissing and making out to… to…

She couldn't even bring herself to finish that thought.

Weiss took a deep breath. There had to be a rational explanation for this. Maybe Ruby wasn't shopping for lingerie. But if she wasn't, why did she have the magazine, and why was it on her desk? Could Ruby be thinking about… about asking Weiss to wear some of those things for her?

Weiss gulped. Some of the lingerie in there had been… very risqué. And yet, she couldn't help but imagine the situation: Ruby lounging on the bed, looking up at Weiss in awe as she sashayed over, the lingerie accentuating every slender, graceful curve of her body…

She shook her head. Bad Weiss. Bad Weiss. That couldn't be it. There had to be some other explanation. But no matter how hard she tried, Weiss couldn't come up with anything else. Either Ruby was looking for lingerie to wear, or she was looking for lingerie for Weiss to wear. Both options left Weiss feeling equal parts nervous and aroused.

Ruby would look great in lingerie, Weiss was sure of it. Ruby was taller than her now, and although she'd never have Yang's buxom figure, she was most certainly not flat. It would be very, very nice to see Ruby in more revealing clothing, and Weiss would by lying if she said that she hadn't imagined it a few – or maybe even a lot of – times.

Maybe she should just ask Ruby. Yes, that was it. But how could she bring it up without embarrassing her? There had to be a way…

Weiss was still deep in thought when Yang walked into their dorm room, went over to Ruby's desk, and picked up the magazine.

"Hey!" Yang grinned. "So that's where I left it. I've been looking for it all day. I know exactly what I'll be wearing when I give Blake her birthday present."

And then, just like that, Yang wandered out of the room, a spring in her step and the magazine in her hands.

Weiss gaped. Oh. Then she began to laugh. She'd been getting nervous over nothing. Then she realised what had happened. Yang was the one looking for lingerie… Yang with the wonderful figure that would look fantastic in that thing on page five…

Weiss's lips twitched. Blake was one lucky woman.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Weiss has quite the imagination. I wonder how long it'll be before she gets to put it to good use.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	46. Chapter 46

**Dinosaur Battle**

_The Weissosaurus Rex, most dreaded of all dinosaurs, stomped through the forest in search of prey. It was master of all it surveyed, a relentless killing machine of unmatched ferocity and crankiness. Its eyes gleamed with pure malevolence as it spotted a hapless herbivore to devour._

_Or so it seemed._

_The herbivore in question was actually a Yangceratops, one of the few dinosaurs capable of meeting a Weissosaurus Rex in battle and winning. With a mighty roar, the horned herbivore rounded on the carnivore and charged! The two dinosaurs met in an epic clash of teeth, claws, and horns, their struggle flattening trees and tearing up the ground as they exchanged bone-crushing blows._

"_Rargh!" screamed the Weissosaurus Rex._

"_Rargh!" bellowed the Yangceratops._

X X X

"Hmm…" Blake tilted her head to one side. "They don't normally argue this much, Ruby. Did something happen?"

In front of them Weiss and Yang were engaged in what could politely be described as an argument. However, a more accurate description would have called it a shouting match that looked to be about one step away from becoming a fistfight. Blake would have interfered, but she'd learned the hard way that it was better to just let Weiss and Yang get it out of their systems. Neither of them was all that amenable to logic once they got angry.

"Well…" Ruby fidgeted nervously. "Yang kind of found out that Weiss and I are dating."

"Ah." Blake nodded sagely. "I see." It wasn't that Yang thought Weiss was a bad person, not anymore. It was more that Yang could be a little bit overprotective of Rub, and by overprotective, Blake meant that Yang could occasionally go completely psycho. Nobody – nobody – was good enough for her little sister. Yang had most likely started her 'conversation' with Weiss by threatening the heiress, and Weiss did not respond well to threats at all. "Should we do something?"

"No…" Ruby made a face. "They'll probably just beat the crap out of each other a little and then call it quits." She smiled sunnily at Blake. "You should be glad that I never did anything like that to you."

"You didn't have to threaten me, Ruby." Blake glanced at Crescent Rose. "You carry around a giant scythe that's also a sniper rifle."

"I guess." Ruby shrugged. "Plus, I trust Yang. If you ever hurt her, she'd probably just punch you in the face or something."

X X X

_After a titanic struggle, the Weissosaurus Rex and the Yangceratops broke apart. The two great beasts circled each other warily. There was grudging respect in their eyes. Neither had escaped the battle unharmed, but neither was willing to relent. At last, after a long stare down, the two mighty dinosaurs turned and went their separate ways…_

X X X

"So, are we all friends again? Ruby asked. Weiss and Yang had finally stopped yelling and waving their weapons at each other.

"Yeah." Yang slapped Weiss over the back. "Now that I know that princess here is really serious about you, we're all good."

"Please." Weiss sneered. "You should know me well enough by now that I don't do things halfway. I'm dating Ruby because I love her, and I will gladly pummel you if that's what it takes to prove it."

"Oh?" Yang raised one eyebrow. "You think you can pummel me?"

"If I have to."

"I'd like to see you try."

THUNK.

Crescent Rose dug into the ground between Yang and Weiss.

"Enough, guys," Ruby said. "If you have to beat the crap out of each other, organise a sparring session or something." She smiled. "And isn't this great? Now that I'm with Weiss and Yang's with Blake, we can go out on double dates!"

Blake imagined how well that would work out and spoke for everyone but Ruby, giving the world's least enthusiastic fist pump. "Yay," she drawled.

X X X

**Omake: A Guide To RWBY Dinosaurs**

**Weissosaurus Rex (Weiss + Tyrannosaurus Rex).** This mighty creature was the one of the largest and most ferocious of all carnivorous dinosaurs. It was most well known for its irritability, its tendency to frown at other dinosaurs, and its long, pointy teeth.

**Rubyonychus (Ruby + Deinonychus). **This quick and cunning carnivore was arguably the most agile of all dinosaurs, and its superb speed allowed it to fight much larger dinosaurs, such as the dreaded Weissosaurus Rex. The Rubyonychus was also famous for its oversized and ridiculously sharp claws.

**Blakeylosaurus (Blake + Ankylosaurus). **This introverted and secretive dinosaur was renowned for its sturdy emotional armour. Unwilling to reveal too much about itself, it would often wander alone for long periods at a time. Only under remarkable circumstances would it join a herd or group, though its loyalty was unshakable once given.

**Yangceratops (Yang + Triceratops). **Despite being a herbivore, the Yangceratops was actually more ferocious than most carnivores, charging into battle with reckless abandon and goring anything in its path with its mighty horns. Once angered, it would pursue its opponent with seemingly suicidal determination.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Behold the Weissosaurus Rex in all of her terrible glory! But, seriously, it's always nice to do something really silly like this. Hmm… what sort of dinosaurs would Team JNPR be?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	47. Chapter 47

**Birthday Present**

"What do you want for your birthday, Ruby? Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much."

"Really?" Weiss gave Ruby a teasing smile. "I know you. I bet you've been thinking about it for months now. Come on. Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll get it for you."

"No matter what?" Ruby's lips curved up into a teasing smile of her own, and she batted her eyelashes at Weiss. "No matter how expensive or rare it is, you'll get it for me, just like that?"

"Well, I'll try." Weiss had become the second-in-command of her family's company less than a month ago. Even if she counted only her personal, private holdings in company stock, her salary, and her investments outside of her family's company, she was, as Yang would put it, stupidly rich. "You're not going to ask me to buy every bakery and strawberry farm in the world, are you? I'm not sure if even I could afford that."

"No. And it's not like I could eat all those baked goods and strawberries anyway." Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "But what I want for my birthday is definitely rare. In fact, there's only one of it in the entire world."

Weiss made a face. "You're starting to worry me now. What is it?"

"It's something I've wanted for a long time now, actually. In fact, I've wanted it almost since we first started dating." Ruby sighed wistfully. "I dream about it all the time, but I get nervous whenever I think about it too much."

"Your description is not helping, Ruby."

"But lately, I haven't been able to get my mind off it at all. It's the only thing I can think about." Ruby grinned. "And then I decided that I should just go ahead and ask for it. There's just one problem. I need your help to get it, Weiss."

"I see. So… what is this mysterious thing?" Weiss frowned. "It's not something for your scythe, is it? I know you love Crescent Rose, but there is such a thing as loving your weapon too much."

"It's not about Crescent Rose. In fact, I can honestly say that I'd be willing to give up Crescent Rose to get it."

Weiss's eyes widened. "Ruby," she said quietly. "Stop playing around. You love Crescent Rose. What could possibly be such a big deal that you'd give up Crescent Rose for it…"

Ruby dropped down to one knee, and Weiss was suddenly unable to breathe as the other woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. There was a white gold ring inside with a blue diamond the same colour as Weiss's eyes in a rose-shaped setting.

"Weiss, will you marry me?"

"…"

Ruby blinked. That wasn't quite the answer she'd expected. "Uh… Weiss?"

"…"

"Okay… now you're starting to freak me out. Could you please say something?"

"…"

"Weiss…"

"YES!"

Ruby yelped as Weiss tackled her to the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Weiss could barely get the words out in between all the kisses she was lavishing on Ruby. "Of course, yes!"

Ruby didn't bother to reply, content to kiss Weiss back. Finally, after what seemed like an inordinate amount of time on the ground kissing – not that Ruby actually minded – she managed to find her voice again.

"So… you said yes."

"Of course, I did." Weiss huffed and gave Ruby another one of those fond scowls of hers. "I… I've been thinking about asking you too, but you beat me to the punch."

"Well, I am pretty fast." Ruby snickered. She paused. "I know I said I'd be willing to give up Crescent Rose…"

Weiss gave Ruby a playful slap on the arm. "Don't be silly. I'd never ask you to give up Crescent Rose. Besides, I know it was only a figure of speech."

"It wasn't only a figure of speech." Ruby's voice softened. "If you asked me to, I would."

"Then it's a good thing that I'd never ask you to." Weiss smiled. "You really mean it, huh?" Ruby nodded. "You, Ruby Rose, are crazy and romantic, and I love you so, so much." She buried her face in the crook of Ruby's shoulder. "I'd never ask you to part with Crescent Rose. You can even bring it to the wedding. Just make sure to fold it up when you walk down the aisle."

"I'll remember to do that." Ruby laughed. "Can I assume that you'll have Myrtenaster at the wedding too?"

"Of course."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because we all know that Ruby is a romantic.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	48. Chapter 48

**Pocky**

"Hey, Weiss, let's share the last piece of pocky!"

Weiss shifted her gaze from her textbook to the piece of pocky in Ruby's hand. The other girl gave her an impish smile and then put one end of the pocky into her mouth. Even without the twinkling eyes and waggling eyebrows, it was obvious what she wanted Weiss to do with the other end. Weiss's lips twitched. She knew exactly what to do, and it certainly wasn't what Ruby had in mind.

"If you insist." And then Weiss reached over, snapped the stick of pocky in half, and then ate her portion. Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief before she ate her half of the pocky, pouting like a child the entire time.

"Weiss…" Ruby whined. "You were supposed to – mmmph!"

Weiss deepened the kiss, cupping the back of Ruby's head with one hand, before she finally pulled away. She licked her lips. "Honestly, Ruby, if you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask." She smirked. "Besides, why would I want to kiss you while you're eating pocky? You taste much better than pocky."

X X X

**Omake: The Last Piece? Really?**

Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Again?"

"I promise that this is really the last piece of pocky." Ruby held up the now empty box of pocky. "See?" She put one end of the pocky into her mouth. "So, come on."

Weiss leaned forward and pulled Ruby into another kiss. "Happy?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and then reached into her other pocket. "Oh, wait… I still have more pocky." She lifted another stick of pocky to her lips. "So…"

"Idiot." Weiss pushed Ruby back onto her bed and tossed the packet of pocky aside. "Instead of going through twenty pieces of pocky, all of which were apparently the last one, you should have just told me that you want to make out."

"Well…" Ruby grinned. "This way I get pocky and you."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

All hail pocky! But, seriously, this is another one of those chapters that I've been meaning to do for ages, and Ruby and Weiss is the perfect couple for it. Meanwhile, I bet Blake is wondering who has been stealing all of her pocky (I imagine she munches on some while reading a book).

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chauffeur**

Weiss slumped into the backseat of her car and closed her eyes. Another long day of arduous negotiations had come to an end. When she'd decided to reform the way her family's company approached Faunus rights, she'd known she would be in for a fight. But she had never imagined it would be this hard. Even with her father's backing, she had to fight tooth and nail for every single inch of reform.

If it wasn't for Blake's constant presence at the negotiations as a representative for the Faunus, she wasn't sure how she'd have managed. It would all be worth it in the end, Weiss was sure of that much. And just seeing the look on Blake's face after each hard-fought victory was enough to keep her going.

Blake might be only one Faunus, but she was one of Weiss's dearest friends. They were part of the same team, so it was only right that they should fight this battle together as well. And speaking of their team, it had been more than a fortnight since she'd spent any real time with Ruby. Her girlfriend had been amazingly understanding. Ruby knew how much these reforms meant to both Weiss and Blake, so she had stepped out of the way while Weiss and Blake spent night after night poring over current regulations while trying to draft new ones.

Neither Ruby nor Yang had much talent when it came to legalese, so the two sisters had made themselves cheerleaders instead, making sure that there was always a good supply of coffee and food on hand, as well as ensuring that Blake and Weiss grabbed sleep and rest whenever they could.

But right now, Weiss was running on empty. She was going to go back to the apartment she shared with Ruby, wade through all the paperwork scattered everywhere, and collapse into bed. But first she had to get home, which seem to be taking far longer than it should. Weiss sat up and frowned, peering out the window. The car wasn't taking the usual route to her apartment. Was her driver taking a different route due to traffic? Had there been an accident up ahead? She tensed and reached for her weapon. Had the White Fang decided to strike when they knew she was exhausted?

"Driver, stop the car," Weiss growled. "Now."

The driver, who was hidden behind a tinted screen, chuckled. "I don't think so, Ms Schnee."

There was something familiar about the voice, but Weiss was too tired to place it. She lifted her weapon. "If you don't stop the car, I'll stop it myself."

"Woah!" the screen came down. "Relax, Weiss. Relax." The driver stopped at a red light and then leaned back, so that Weiss could see their face. "It's me."

"Ruby?" Weiss's eyes widened. "Why are you driving my car?"

"Well, your regular driver looked like he could use a break." Ruby's lips curved up into an impish smile. "And I thought you could use a little fun after a whole week of slugging things out in a boardroom."

Weiss relaxed. Trust Ruby to pull something like this. "So where are we going? I presume we're not going back to our apartment."

"There's no way that we're going back there. I'm trying to help you relax. Bringing you back to all that paperwork is not going to help." Ruby turned to face the road again as the traffic light turned green. "We're going to a hotel."

"Oh?" Weiss sat up a little. "And what will we be doing at this hotel?"

"I could tell you…" Ruby reached into her pocket and then tossed something at Weiss. "But I think that should tell you everything you need to know."

Weiss blinked. She was now holding Ruby's underwear. "What?"

"Those are what I should be wearing."

"Oh… OH!" Weiss's mind ground to a halt. Ruby was not wearing any underwear. Ruby was driving them to a hotel. There was only one thing to say to that. "Ruby…"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Hit the gas."

"My pleasure." Ruby snickered. "Well, it'll be our pleasure."

Weiss laughed. "You're getting worse than Yang."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Never doubt Ruby's ability to kidnap Weiss when necessary.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	50. Chapter 50

**Posture**

"You really should stop slouching."

Ruby gave Weiss another one of those teasing little smirks that had only grown more common over the years. Weiss blamed that entirely on Yang. The blonde had somehow managed to pass most of her habits onto Ruby. It was utterly infuriating.

"But slouching is fun. Maybe you should try it."

"You want me to slouch? Not likely. I do not slouch." Weiss favoured Ruby with her haughtiest, most superior look, and the other woman laughed. Once upon a time, Ruby would have been put off by that look. Not anymore. Weiss wasn't half as intimidating as she thought she was, at least to Ruby.

"Weiss, do you have any idea how weird you look lazing about on our couch watching a movie and eating popcorn with perfect posture?" Ruby snickered. "Because you really do look weird."

"I do not look weird." Weiss frowned. "And there's nothing wrong with good posture."

"Most of the time, I'd agree with you, but you need to relax." Ruby sat up and then reached over, putting one hand on Weiss's shoulder and the other on the small of her back. With her typical disregard for propriety, Ruby manoeuvred Weiss into a rough approximation of a slouch. "There, how does that feel?"

"Unpleasant." Weiss shuddered. "How can you sit like this?"

"Practice." Ruby slipped into a matching slouch. "Although…" She suddenly straightened, her posture absolutely perfect. "I can also sit like this. See, this is how you look. You have to admit that it looks a little odd."

Weiss's frown deepened. She hated to admit it, but Ruby was right. It did look rather odd trying to lounge about on a couch while maintaining perfect posture. "You might be right. But it just feels so… strange to slouch."

"That's because you've always been told to maintain perfect posture." Ruby dropped into a languid slouch and put her arms behind her head while letting her long legs dangle over the arm of the couch. "I call this the Yang Slouch. Now, I'm not saying you'll ever be able to pull off something like this, but it is something to aim for."

"You want me to aim for your sister's slouch?" Weiss chuckled. "You certainly do have some lofty expectations of me."

"Well, you could go for the Blake Slouch." Ruby changed positions and somehow managed to slouch while maintaining an air of utter readiness. "It's lazy while still allowing you to spring into action at any moment." She made her hands into claws. "Rargh!"

Weiss burst out laughing. "Ruby, Blake does not do that."

"She so does, and you know it." Ruby poked Weiss with one of her 'claws'. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Blake is the master of being totally ready to go while appearing utterly nonchalant. It's kind of her thing, just like how perfect posture is your thing."

"You spend entirely too much time watching the rest of us, Ruby." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands before she could poke her again. "And you haven't even done your slouch yet." Weiss lunged across the couch and latched onto Ruby. "This is you. I swear, I can't sit down for more than five seconds without you grabbing me."

Ruby's lips twitched. "That's only because you're so cuddly."

"I am not cuddly."

"I beg to differ." Ruby gave Weiss a cuddle. "I would rate you a solid 9.0 on the Ruby Cuddliness Scale."

Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Only a 9.0"

Ruby nodded. "Yang gets a 9.5 because she doesn't complain about it."

"Ruby!" Weiss gave Ruby an affectionate swat on the arm. "Are you really saying that your sister is cuddlier than me?"

"Hey, the Ruby Cuddliness Scale is an important and impartial scientific measure. I can't let personal bias come into it." Ruby's eyes twinkled. "And just for reference, Blake is a 9.3."

"What? There is no way that Blake is cuddlier than I am!"

"Oh, she's not," Ruby replied. "But she doesn't give me any attitude, hence the bonus points."

"Whatever happened to it being an important and impartial scientific measure?"

"It is one, but it also has bonus points."

"And being engaged to you doesn't give me bonus points?" Weiss scowled. "Really?"

"Well, not on the Ruby Cuddliness Scale. But if we switch to the Ruby Snuggle Scale, then you're a solid 10.0."

"I see." Weiss had to fight to keep from giggling. "A 10.0."

"Yep, ten out of ten." Ruby sighed dramatically and covered her face with her hands in what was almost certainly the worst attempt at fake crying in the history of the universe. "Alas, we never get to smuggle enough." She peeked out from between her fingers. "Especially in the morning. There's nothing like some good snuggling in the morning.

Weiss pursed her lips. "Ruby, why do I get the feeling that you're using snuggling as a euphemism for something else?"

"Maybe because I am."

"Ruby!" Weiss gave her another half-hearted whack on the arm. Then she paused. "Really, a ten out of ten?"

"I can't imagine snuggling with anyone else but you – especially in the morning or all night long."

"That is one of the most dementedly romantic things you've ever said to me, and you've said quite a few dementedly romantic things over the years." Weiss rolled her eyes. "And for the record, I'd give you a ten out of ten as well."

"In that case, perhaps we could do something other than watch a movie…" Ruby waggled her eyebrows. "Maybe… some… snuggling?"

Weiss's lips curved up at the edges. "If you insist, but you'll have to carry me to bed."

"I can do that. I can definitely do that."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

So, how do you rate the RWBY characters on the Ruby Cuddliness Scale? But, really, I do like writing these little snippets where Ruby and Weiss aren't really doing much. There is a certain warmth involved in writing about people who are completely content just to be with each other. Oh, and snuggling as a euphemism for more adult activities is a nod at one of my favourite shows of all time, _The Simpsons_. Marge and Homer frequently use snuggling that way.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	51. Chapter 51

**Moo**

"Moo." Yang paused. "Moo."

The cow continued to stare back at her, utterly unimpressed.

"Um, Yang, I don't think it's working." Ruby made a face. "In fact… I think you're making the cow mad."

The cow in question had begun to advance on them, head lowered as if to charge.

Ruby backed away. "Blake!" she cried. "Do something!"

"Why me?" The Faunus had maintained a steady distance between herself and the cow. "I'm a cat Faunus. What am I supposed to do to a cow?"

"I don't know… something?"

Yang stepped between the angry bovine and her sister. No one, not even a cow, messed with her precious little sister.

"Stop right there – gah!" The cow rammed Yang, and she went flying.

"Yang!" Ruby thought about drawing her scythe and then stopped. They were supposed to milk the cow, not kill it. "Crap!"

"Watch and learn." Weiss, who had so far kept clear of the growing disaster, strode toward the cow. She spoke in her most regal and commanding tone, "Now, listen here, cow –"

WHAM.

And there went Weiss, tumbling back, head over heels, courtesy of the enraged cow.

Ruby and Blake shared a look.

They ran.

They didn't get far.

X X X

"It appears that you had some difficulty with the task." Ozpin stared at Team RWBY. Their clothes were tattered, and they looked to have been thoroughly mangled. The Grimm would have been impressed. "Did you encounter Grimm at the farm? Perhaps a small army of them?"

"Uh… no." Ruby winced. "We… uh… there was a cow… and… it… got kind of mad…" She paused. "Yeah."

"I see." Ozpin nodded sagely. "It appears that the rumours of a particularly vicious cow on that farm were true. I didn't give them much credit myself but –"

"That cow is evil!" Weiss hissed. "Evil!"

"Yeah!" Yang slammed one hand down on Ozpin's desk. "It knows we can't hit back, so it spent most of its time kicking the crap out of us."

"Is that so?" Ozpin nodded at Blake. "Do you have anything to add, Ms Belladonna?"

Blake nodded. "I think I speak for the rest of my team when I say we'd rather be assigned a Grimm-extermination mission next time."

"Of course. I'll see to it." Ozpin gestured at the door. "You may go although perhaps a quick stop at the infirmary might be beneficial."

Team RWBY left, grumbling the whole time, and Team JNPR entered.

"So, have you given any thought your next mission?" Ozpin asked Jaune.

The blond grinned. "Well, I was thinking of taking that farm mission. I mean how hard could it be to milk some cow?"

Ozpin had to fight to keep the smile off his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be easy."

"As you wish."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Hah! I'm not dead. But, seriously, I've been busy with stuff, and I've spent most of my fan fiction writing time working on Final Rose, which is an AU I've been posting over on my Tumblr that combines Frozen, RWBY, Final Fantasy XIII, and a host of my other stories (e.g., Ordinary Heroes). The hook, as it were, is that Summer and Lightning were close friends during their years at the academy. That changes a lot.

But back to this chapter, never underestimate a cow.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ruby Rose, Lumberjack Extraordinaire**

Ruby Rose the lumberjack was a cheerful, young woman who happened to enjoy hacking at things with her scythe a little more than was probably healthy or wise. It was a good thing for her, then, that she lived near forest, and there was always a need for good timber.

Scythe met tree. Ruby met profit.

Thus Ruby made a living as a lumberjack, and if she was a lot better at it than she expected, well, so much the better for her. After all, there was nothing quite like making a living doing something that she enjoyed. She even got to do a bit of fighting now and then since wolves, bears, and creatures of a more dangerous nature were never in short supply in the deep, dark woods.

And then one day, she met someone unexpected. Or rather, that person fell on her – after Ruby cut down the tree she was hiding in.

"Gah!" Ruby went down as someone tumbled onto her. "Ouch." She got back to her feet and brandished her scythe, only to find herself looking into a pair of amber eyes. "Oh, hi." Ruby paused and then tilted her head to one side at the young woman in front of her, a young woman with what appeared to be cat ears on her head. "Uh, you're not a bandit, are you? Because if you are, I'd have to pummel you."

The woman blinked and then shook her head to clear it. "No, I'm not a bandit." She frowned and felt the top of her head, gasping when she felt the cat ears. "My ribbon!" She looked around and darted over to the ribbon that had fallen nearby. As she tied it back into place to cover her ears, her gaze went back to Ruby. "You're not going to ask about the cat ears?"

Ruby shrugged. "I've seen stranger things in these woods. There are werewolves, vampires, those creepy, giant snake things and… you're not evil, are you?"

"No." The young woman with cat ears took a deep breath and extended her hand. "My name is Blake. I'm… a huntress of sorts. I was tracking something here yesterday when night fell. I decided to sleep in a tree because I thought it would be safer…"

"And then I cut the tree down." Ruby blushed. "Oops." She shook Blake's hand. "Well, I'm Ruby. I'm kind of a lumberjack."

"Kind of?"

"I sort of fight monsters and anything else bad that I happen to run into while I'm cutting down trees." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "It makes things more interesting."

"Hmm…" Blake frowned. "So, you know this forest well?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"If you're willing to guide me, I'd be happy to share some of the bounty with you."

"Oh, cool." Ruby grinned. "Sure. By the way… what are we hunting?"

Blake's lips curled. "A runaway princess."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Heh. I bet you can guess who the runaway princess is.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	53. Chapter 53

_Note: The adventures of Ruby the Lumberjack will continue in a later chapter._

X X X

**Some Historical Misconceptions About Team RWBY**

In the centuries that followed the decisive victories over the Grimm that would eventually usher in an era of unrivalled peace and prosperity, the historical records surrounding Team RWBY have come under heavy scrutiny. There can be little doubt that Team RWBY played a pivotal role in bringing about the modern era, yet surprisingly little is known about these legendary women.

Unbeknownst to modern historians, quite a few mistakes have been made due to misinterpretations, mistranslations, and misconceptions about Team RWBY. Here are a few of them.

**Modern historians believe that Ruby was a warlord.** Given the legendary stature of the other members of Team RWBY, Ruby being akin to a feudal warlord is the only explanation historians could come up with to explain how she got the team to follow her. Her weapon of choice did not help matters either, and some historians believe that the present-day conception of the Grim Reaper as a scythe wielding spirit in a voluminous cloak can be traced directly back to Ruby's proficiency on the battle field.

Although a few ancient texts have argued that Ruby was, in fact, a cheerful, cookie-loving, young woman, they have been dismissed as obvious fabrications or forgeries. Ruby Rose could not have been anything less than a ruthless killing machine of unparalleled deadliness, one who wore a cloak stained red by the blood of her slaughtered enemies.

**Modern historians are certain that Blake was actually the name of a highly organised group, as opposed to a single individual.** This belief is supported by the many references in ancient texts to Blake being in more than one place at the same time and of several Blakes engaging in combat simultaneously. Given the extremely close physical resemblance that each of these Blakes was supposed to have had with the other, some scholars now believe that Blake was actually a codename for a highly advanced, top-secret cloning program.

**Modern historians think that Weiss was a tyrant who ruled over broad swathes of territory and struck fear into the hearts of her enemies.** In the handful of personal accounts that have survived from Team RWBY's early days, the other members of the team repeatedly refer to Weiss as "tyrannical" with Yang even calling her "evil". Ruby, herself a notorious warlord, often complained about Weiss's ruthless and merciless approach to studying. What exactly they could have been studying, modern scholars cannot be certain of. However, some believe that studying may simply have been a code word or euphemism, mostly like for torture or warfare. Some researchers have even suggested that Weiss's marriage to Ruby was for strictly political reasons, a way of bringing together two powerful warlords.

**Modern historians know that Yang was a psychopath who slaughtered entire armies singlehandedly.** Virtually every account that has survived from the relevant historical period has spoken of Yang repeatedly wading into battles, heedless of the danger. The accounts also speak of bodies flying in all directions, along with fire and bright lights. Modern historians have no choice but to conclude that Yang served as her sister's enforcer, slaughtering Ruby's enemies en masse and leaving nought but destruction in her wake. She may also have been involved in polygamy, if the reports of her being involved with the Blake organisation are indeed accurate.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Ah, if only Team RWBY could see what the future thought of them… I've also had some people express concern that I might be running out of chapters. As a matter of fact, I have a backlog of roughly three months worth of chapters (we're talking more than a dozen chapters… maybe even two dozen… I'm not sure). So, yeah, there's plenty more left in the tank.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	54. Chapter 54

_Note: This chapter is related to 'Some Historical Misconceptions About Team RWBY'._

X X X

**What Modern Historians Think Happened To Team RWBY #1**

**What Modern Historians Think Happened**

Weiss could only hide her fury behind a cold mask of bitter disdain as Ruby strode through the carnage and wreckage that had once been Weiss's army. The tyrant had refused to accept Ruby as her leader, and Ruby had responded in exactly the manner Weiss had known she would.

The battle between their forces had lasted for months and had left the countryside around Vale utterly devastated. Tens of thousands had fallen on either side. Cities had been burnt to the ground. Rivers had run red with blood. Fields had been buried under the bodies of the slain.

What a mess.

But Weiss had miscalculated – and she had lost. Ruby was not only a tactical genius but she was also an absolute demon on the battlefield. Her scythe had become an object of utmost terror amongst Weiss's forces, and even now, her personal guard couldn't help but cringe away from it. Her lips curled. She'd always thought that Ruby's weapon was ridiculous, better suited toward intimidation than actual fighting. She knew better now.

"You've lost, Weiss." Ruby stopped in front of her. Her scythe thudded in the ground. "Swear your loyalty to me and live. Rebel and die. Those are your two choices." Ruby's silver eyes gleamed with pure malevolence. "Or better yet, marry me. Together, we could conquer the world."

Weiss's jaw clenched. "Fine. I'll marry you. But don't expect me to like it."

Ruby threw her head back and laughed. "I'm not asking you to like it. I'm ordering you to do it."

X X X

**What Actually Happened**

"Can we please, please, please go to that new bakery, Weiss?" Ruby begged as she grabbed onto Weiss's sleeve.

"No, Ruby. We're supposed to be studying."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please… please… please!"

"Fine!" Weiss growled. "If you'll just stop asking, then we can go. Okay?"

"Yay!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Ruby the warlord needs to propose in a more romantic manner. Meanwhile, actual Ruby is busy enjoying some cookies.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	55. Chapter 55

**Future Sight**

"Wow. This takes me back."

When the ancient ruins had collapsed, Weiss had fully expected to meet a fairly grisly end courtesy of some enormously heavy masonry. Her only regret, other than the whole getting crushed to death thing, was that her team would die with her. At least, that's what she had thought.

Silver eyes that were both very familiar yet somehow different shimmered with amusement, and it took Weiss a few seconds to realise that instead of being crushed under thousands of tonnes of stone, she and the rest of her team were outside the temple, along with four other people. The weirdest part was that the person holding her looked very much like Ruby, even down to the silver eyes, dark hair, and red cloak. But Ruby wasn't taller than her, and she certainly wasn't as well developed as this person was…

Concern filled those silver eyes. "So, are you okay, Weiss?"

How did this person know her name? "Uh… who are you?"

The older woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, man, this is so awkward." She tossed a glance out to the side. "It might be easier to understand if you looked over there."

Weiss nodded as the woman put her down. She tried to walk, but she tripped right over a root sticking out of the ground. In an instant, the silver-eyed woman was there to steady her.

"Easy there." The woman smiled. "So, what do you see?"

What Weiss saw made absolutely no sense. Ruby was currently gaping at a woman who Weiss could have sworn looked just like her but older while Yang had been throw over the shoulder of a Faunus who might as well have been Blake's older sister. And speaking of Blake, the Faunus was still being held protectively in the arms of a busty blonde.

"This doesn't make any sense…"

The silver-eyed woman grinned. "Actually, it does. It turns out that the ancients tried to do some very weird things with Dust. Time travel was one of them… only they didn't quite get it right."

"You mean…" Weiss took a slow step back. "You're…"

The woman bowed with extravagant flourish and then reached over to take Weiss's hand. She pressed her lips to Weiss's knuckles. "Ruby Rose-Schnee at your service."

And that was when Weiss fainted.

X X X

"What did you do?" Future Weiss growled as she turned her attention from a younger Ruby who was even more adorable than she remembered. "Ruby?"

Future Ruby winced. "Uh… nothing…." Weiss glared. She glared really hard. "Uh… maybe… something." Weiss's glare took on the intensity of a laser. "I might have accidentally told her that we're married in the future."

Yang, Ruby, and Blake all turned to stare.

"Ruby," Future Weiss said. "Please, stop talking." She glanced at Future Yang. "And can you please put Blake down? You're practically groping her."

Future Yang snickered. "Hey, I am not groping her. Besides, we're married in the future…"

Future Weiss threw her hands up in despair. "Everyone, stop talking! Now! Haven't you considered the damage we could do since we're stuck in the past for now?"

Future Blake shrugged. "You do have a point, but if we're stuck here, we're going to have to get into contact with Beacon." She sighed. "Ruby, grab Weiss. Can you teleport all of us to Beacon, or are we going to have to go the long way?"

Future Ruby lifted Weiss into her arms. "I can't get us all the way there in one go, but I should be able to do it if we make more than one jump." She pursed her lips. "At this distance… two jumps should be doable." She noticed the younger version of herself staring at her and smiled. "Relax, kiddo. Weiss is fine."

Ruby nodded slowly and then cried out, "Wait! I can teleport in the future?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Ah, Future Team RWBY would be so cool. Anyway, I've got a bit of an announcement to make. I'll be heading overseas for the next month or so, which means that updates may get a bit sporadic since I don't know how much internet access I'll have. I just thought I'd let you know. If you are looking for something else fun and humorous to read, you could always try my original fiction (you can find out more in my profile). I go by L. G. Estrella on Amazon.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	56. Chapter 56

**Poser**

"You really suck at this – like, you know, worse than a vacuum cleaner."

Weiss glared. "I do not suck at anything."

"Yes, you do." Yang smirked. "And this, Weiss, is one of the many things you suck at." She paused and then started to make vacuum cleaner sounds. "Sucker."

"I will kill you."

"And that would be another one of the things you suck at. That's what, the fiftieth time you've threatened to kill me? But I'm still here, as awesome as ever."

"Actually," Blake said, pulling out a notebook. "I've been keeping count. That was the fifty-seventh time that she's threatened to kill you."

"Yay! I'm popular!" Yang ducked under Weiss's clumsily thrown punch. "Cam down, princess. We're not completely heartless. We'll let you practice some more before we try again."

"I don't even understand why we have to practice this." Weiss grit her teeth. "What good is posing going to do us?"

"Clearly, you don't understand how this being a huntress thing works. Basically, we're huntresses, which means that we have to be awesome. Kicking Grimm ass is cool and all, but posing afterward – or even in the middle – adds that little bit extra that turns cool into awesome." Yang went through a few punches and kicks before striking an epic pose, one hand raised to beckon more imaginary enemies forward as her eyes blazed and her hair shifted in a breeze that seemed to come from nowhere. "See that? That's awesome."

Weiss had to admit that what Yang had done did look pretty cool. "Well, so what if you can pose? What about the others?"

Blake shrugged and did a few flips and somersaults before landing in a crouch, Gambol Shroud's blade held out in front of her, its sheath at her side, seemingly ready to spring at the slightest notice. It was, Weiss thought, quite an awesome pose, especially when she factored in the look of utter focus and determination in Blake's eyes.

"So, Blake can pose too. That doesn't mean that Ruby –"

Ruby grinned, and then Crescent Rose was a blur of deadly motion, the air around Ruby suddenly filled with gleaming metal before the scythe came to a sudden stop, held out to one side, so that its blade would catch the afternoon sun, Ruby's cloak billowing majestically around her as rose petals filled the air.

"…" Weiss gaped.

"Hey, it's okay." Yang patted Weiss on the back. "The first step to coming up with a good pose is admitting that your current pose sucks. With the three of us to help you, you'll have a great pose in no time. And, hey, not everyone has an awesome uncle that taught them how to pose properly."

X X X

Ozpin and Glynda were walking past one of the training grounds when they came upon a most unusual sight: Team RWBY appeared to be engaging in… a posing battle.

"What are they doing?" Glynda winced as Weiss spun around in a circle, almost stabbing one of her teammates with her weapon before falling into an awkward heap.

"I do believe that it is a posing battle." Ozpin smiled. "Don't you remember? We used to do that too."

"We most certainly did not!"

Ozpin struck a pose, somehow managing to look beyond epic with nothing more than a mug in his hands. "You're only saying that because you never beat me."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

I have returned! So, yeah, I made it back from overseas in one piece. Anyway, I was going to post something more serious, but after the way things have gone in RWBY lately, I thought I'd stick with the fluff and humour. Besides, who hasn't tried to come up with their own victory pose?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bandages**

"You idiot." Weiss sighed. "Come on, sit up. We need to change your bandages."

Ruby tried not to blush. "Um… Weiss, my bandages are kind of, you know, around my, uh, stomach and… uh… chest."

"Ruby, I was there when they put those bandages on you. I know exactly where they are." The heiress scowled, her mouth firmed into a thin line of displeasure. "And if you think for one second that I'm going to let someone else change those bandages, then you have another thing coming. You got hurt protecting me, so I'm going to look after you while you recover. Understand?" Her voice brooked no disobedience.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby tried to give Weiss a jaunty salute and immediately regretted it. "Ouch. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Weiss rolled her eyes. Honestly, Ruby could be such a dolt. But she was her dolt. "Now, come on. The sooner we get your bandages changed, the sooner you can go back to resting."

"I guess." Ruby stilled as Weiss began to unwind the bandages around her stomach and chest. To try to take her mind off the fact that Weiss, of all people, was going to be bandaging her back up, she asked the question that had been on her mind ever since they'd gotten back from their mission. "Are you still mad at me?"

Weiss finished unwinding the bandages and frowned. Ruby's wounds were healing well, and she'd been told that there wouldn't be any scarring, but, even so, the sight of wounds on Ruby made her blood boil. It was enough that she barely felt any nervousness at all, despite the fact that Ruby's upper body was pretty much naked.

"Weiss?" Ruby gulped. "Weiss?"

"I'm not mad at you." Weiss took the ointment they'd been given and applied it as quickly as she could without rushing. There was no need to make this any more embarrassing than it already was, and having to reapply the ointment because she'd rushed would only make things worse. True, she wouldn't have minded seeing more of Ruby, but not like this – never like this. "I guess… I'm madder at myself. I should have seen that Grimm coming, Ruby. You should never have had to take that hit for me."

"You're my partner, Weiss. Looking after you is what I do. Besides, I'm better built to take a hit than you are." Ruby grinned. In the two years since she'd joined Beacon, she'd grown taller than Weiss although she wasn't as sturdily built as Yang and probably never would be.

"I'm not sure that I agree, Ruby. Yang can certainly take a hit better than both of us, but how often do you even get hit?" Weiss grimaced and began to put on some new bandages. She was impressed by how steady her hands were, even when Ruby fidgeted and took a deep breath. Still, she couldn't stop her cheeks going a light shade of pink. "Outside of sparring, when I know you don't always take things seriously, I'm not sure I've seen anyone, never mind a Grimm, land a solid hit on you in months."

"Well, I am pretty fast." Ruby shrugged. A shiver ran through her as Weiss's fingers ghosted along her side. That had nothing to do with her injuries and everything to do with the fact that it was Weiss touching her. "But I still don't get why you're mad at yourself. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Nobody is perfect."

Weiss froze. "Ruby, I screwed up. You got hurt because of me. Another few inches, and that Grimm could very easily have hit something vital. You could have been seriously injured. You could have died. And if something had happened to you, it would have been my fault. Can you really not understand why I'm mad at myself?"

"Weiss, could you please stop doing that?" Ruby made a face. "I don't like it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing." Ruby pointed at Weiss's face. "You get this closed off look, like you're a million miles away and shutting yourself off from the rest of the world. You used to have that look on your face a lot when we first met, and I don't like it. Sure, you messed up. But we've all messed up. Heck, I don't think it's possible to get through a mission without making at least a few mistakes. The important thing is what you do after you screw up."

"Not all mistakes are the same." An image of blood on snow and a tattered red cloak flashed through Weiss's mind. She shook her head. No. That would never happen.

"Stop beating yourself up already." Ruby made an exasperated sound. "I already said that I forgive you, not that there's anything to forgive. Besides, how many times have you covered for me when I made a mistake? Plenty of times, I'm sure. We're a team, Weiss, and we're huntresses. This sort of thing is going to happen every now and then."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it." Weiss went back to applying the bandages. They were treading on dangerous ground now, skirting the edges of thoughts and feelings that they'd never discussed properly.

"Is it because it was me?" Ruby asked. "Yang and Blake have taken hits for you too, but I've never seen you take it this badly before."

"Yang is Yang, Ruby. Hitting her just pisses her off, and it leads to whoever hit her getting the absolute crap beaten out of them. And Blake – we both know that Blake has taken her fair share of injuries over the years." Weiss bit her lip. Finding out about what the White Fang had asked Blake to do over the years had been shocking. It was nothing less than a miracle that Blake had made it through her childhood sane and in good health. "You're different." There, she'd said it.

"Well, you're different for me too," Ruby replied. "So, please, don't get angry at yourself over this. I don't mind getting hurt if it's to keep you safe, Weiss. Okay?"

Weiss caught and held Ruby's gaze. She looked away. There was no winning when Ruby was like this. "Fine. Just don't make a habit of it."

Ruby's lips twitched. "Okay." She smiled. "But do you think you could hurry up with those bandages. I'm feeling a little bit exposed here, and it's starting to get cold."

Weiss blushed and went back to working on the bandages. She gave Ruby an affectionate bonk on the head. "Idiot."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Over on my tumblr (razieltwelve), I open the floor, from time to time, for prompts and suggestions. This snippet is based on the following prompt: Ruby injured, Weiss fusses over her. But, yeah, it's basically the obligatory injured Ruby snippet, which, somehow, I don't think I've done. Go worried and fussy Weiss!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	58. Chapter 58

_Note: Because Winter x Blake x Yang is such an amusing thought._

X X X

**Like Father Like Daughter**

"You're in a relationship." Taiyang gaped and pointed at Winter and Blake. The Schnee simply smirked while Blake gave the blond a look of vague disinterest before turning her attention back to her book. "With them? Both of them?"

Yang shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

Seriously."

"Seriously –"

"Dad, get over it." Yang folded her arms over her chest. "We've been through this about twenty times now. Yes, I am in a relationship with Winter and Blake. Yes, I am happy about it. And, no, you are not hallucinating, dreaming, or drunk. This is reality, dad."

"Well, damn." Taiyang sighed. "You do realise that being in a relationship with two women is, well, not exactly commonplace."

Winter and Blake both coughed, and Yang made a face.

"Dad, that's kind of funny coming from you."

"Huh?"

"I've talked to Uncle Qrow, dad." Yang's lips curled. "Apparently, you were totally in a relationship with Ruby's mom and my mom at the same time."

Taiyang bit back a curse. Damn it, Qrow, he thought. That was supposed to be a secret. "That was different…"

"How?" Yang glared.

"Uh…" Taiyang sighed. "Because it was me and not my little girl." His expression grew serious. "And you should know how that worked out, Yang. I don't want that to happen to you too."

Yang sighed. She could understand where her dad was coming from. "I know, dad. But it won't necessarily turn out that way. But even if it does, isn't it my choice to take the risk?"

Taiyang smiled. "I guess it is. Besides, I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter." He puffed his chest out. "And it's not like it's all bad. I mean Blake and Winter are hot –"

"Dad!" Yang wailed. "Don't say that!"

"What?" Taiyang smirked, already backing away as Yang advanced, fists clenched. "It's true, right? And I'm betting they like each other too, don't they? Summer and Raven definitely did."

"What?" Yang screeched. "Uncle Qrow didn't say anything about that…"

"Yep." Taiyang's smirk widened. "It wasn't a love triangle, so much as it was three people who all loved each other." He sighed wistfully. "Ah, the things we did…"

"Dad!" Yang covered her ears. "Please, just stop talking."

"Nope." Taiyang had the upper hand now, and he had no intention of taking it easy on his daughter. "There was this thing where –"

"Not listening." Yang shook her head from side to side and covered her ears. "Not listening. Not listening."

As Taiyang proceeded to try to pry Yang's hands away from her ears, Winter could only shake her head at the two Xiao Longs.

"Idiocy must be genetic," Winter murmured.

Blake looked up from her book. "No, I think it's just those two."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

I get quite a few requests over on my Tumblr (razieltwelve). A lot of them, recently, have been for more Winter x Blake x Yang and Summer x Raven. Stuff like this is the result. Plus, it's nice to have something light hearted given what's been happening on the show recently.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	59. Chapter 59

**Velvet Comes In Handy**

Times could get tough on a mission. In the wilderness, cut off from civilisation and surrounded by Grimm, all sorts of terrible things could happen. Nothing, of course, was worse than forgetting to bring a can opener to open all your cans of food.

"Damn it." Yang glared at her can of food. Sure, it was crappy food, but it was still food – her food. "Does anybody have a can opener?"

"I thought you had it." Weiss made a face. "Please tell me that you have it. If we have to go hungry on this mission…"

"We could open the cans with our weapons." Ruby raised Crescent Rose. "Just hold your can out, Yang, and I'll cut it open."

"How about we don't do that." Blake shuddered. Considering the fact that Yang was still holding the can, having Ruby swing her scythe at it was a recipe for disaster. Yang might even lose an arm.

"Do you guys need a can opener?" Velvet asked. She and the rest of Team CFVY had been assigned to help Team RWBY during their mission.

"Do you have one?" Yang grinned. "Because that would really come in handy."

Velvet smirked. "Oh, I've got one." She flicked her wrist, and a ghostly can opener seemingly made out of light appeared. "There you go."

"Huh…" Yang tilted her head to one side. "That is pretty cool. What else can you make?"

"Pretty much anything." Velvet cycled through a scythe, a sword, and what appeared to be a pizza cutter before handing Yang the can opener. "It's convenient."

"Do you mind if we keep this for a bit?" Yang nodded at the others. "I'm guessing they want to use it too. I'll give it back to you later."

"Don't worry about it. It'll dispel when you're done using it. Besides, I'm always happy to lend you a hand." Velvet shrugged. "I better go back to my team. Coco was supposed to pack our can opener, but she always uses me as a can opener instead."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Is it too soon for arm jokes? And please tell me that I'm not the only person who saw Velvet and imagined her as Archer (Fate/Stay Night)? Anyway, I was going to post something else originally (hurray for the five month backlog of snippets), but I just couldn't resist.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	60. Chapter 60

**Enforcer #1**

"Please, I swear I won't do it again. I promise! Just let me go and –"

Yang put a bullet in the back of the man's head and then kicked his body off the pier and into the harbour. What a damn mess. But, hey, that was why she got paid the big bucks. She could clean up any mess. No muss. No fuss. He should have known better too. Actions had consequences.

The police would probably fish the poor bastard out of the water in a day or two, but that was fine. Winter didn't want him to disappear completely. No, she wanted his friends to worry for a couple of days before they were invited down to the morgue by the police to find out exactly what happened to people who crossed the Schnees.

In a way, he'd gotten off lucky. All he'd done was try to muscle in on Schnee turf at the docks. If he'd done something really stupid, like going after Weiss, then Winter wouldn't have settled for having him killed. She'd have killed him, his friends, and his whole damn family. Hell, Winter would have paid to have his dog killed too. Winter and Weiss might not always seen eye to eye, but they were sisters, and family was family. The only one who ever – ever – got to hurt Weiss was Winter.

Yang headed backed to her car and then frowned. Of course, there was someone sitting on the hood of her car although sitting wasn't quite the word she was looking for. Lounging on the hood of her car would have been a better description.

"Do you mind telling me why you're here, Blake? It better not be on business."

The Faunus just smiled, and Yang tensed ever so slightly. There was something very wrong with Blake, something that had gotten hurt inside her when she was only a kid that had never healed quite right. She'd seen it in other kids who'd grown up on the streets and clawed their way out, and she knew that Faunus kids had it even tougher. Street kids only ever got the worst jobs, and Faunus street kids got the worst out of those.

But Blake had made it, somehow. She was a killer for hire, and one of the best too. Most people never even knew she was after them, and Blake was so good at setting things up that nothing could ever be traced back to her or her employers. It was one of the things Winter loved about her. It didn't take a genius to put a bullet in someone's head, but give Blake two weeks, and she'd have the target putting a bullet in their own damn head.

And Yang would have been lying if she'd said there wasn't a part of her that found that really damn hot, even if it made her nervous as hell. It didn't hurt that Blake was all sleek curves and smooth, tightly coiled deadliness. Those were a predator's eyes staring at her now, and Yang wanted to know what it was like to be hunted.

"You can stop worrying, Yang. I'm not here for you." Blake gave a throaty chuckle. "Winter and Weiss both like useful things, and you've proven to be very useful. Besides, Ruby would be… displeased if anything happened to you."

Yang's lips twitched. Once upon a time, people had found Ruby funny. She could understand why. A girl who liked cookies and strawberries? Hilarious. A girl who could put a bullet through the head of a passenger in a limousine going a hundred miles an hour on the freeway on a windy from more than a mile out? Yeah, that wasn't so funny anymore. Throw in Ruby's predilection for big, sharp pieces of metal, and it was no wonder that pretty much everyone was afraid of her.

The most popular theory amongst the rank and file members of the Schnee family was that Ruby was completely nuts. They weren't quite right, but Yang couldn't say they were totally wrong either.

"So, why are you here?" Yang unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. Blake took the passenger's seat, amber eyes gleaming in the twilight of the car's interior.

"Winter appreciates you taking care of that mess." Blake glanced meaningfully at the pier. "And she knows how much you like clubs."

"I do, yeah."

"Well, Weiss will be performing at a brand new club today." Blake reached into her coat – Yang caught a flash of firm, toned leg – and handed Yang an elaborately crafted invitation. "It's your lucky day. You've been invited."

"Yay, I guess." Yang grinned. Knowing Weiss, the club – and her performance – would be absolutely stunning. The younger Schnee refused to accept anything less than the absolute best. "Can I assume that I'll have some work to do while I'm there?"

"Nothing you haven't done before. Weiss will be meeting with some… potential business partners." Blake all but purred the last few words out, and Yang's gut clenched. Damn, Blake's voice was made for moments like this. "With Ruby out on another… trip, Winter felt that it would be best if her sister had someone else familiar close by, someone reliable, someone who would never be stupid enough to pick the wrong side."

"I see." Yang frowned. Winter was probably worried about the negotiations turning into a bloodbath if she wanted Yang there, not that Weiss couldn't handle herself. Yang had once seen Weiss kill half a dozen men in as many seconds with that rapier of hers. Weiss's expression hadn't changed at all until she'd notice the speck of blood on her dress. Then she'd snarled and demanded a change of clothes, not because the blood bothered her but because she couldn't stand to look at what she saw as evidence of her own imperfection. "And where will you be during all of this?"

"Oh, I'll be there." Blake's smile was distinctly predatory. "If something should go awry, your orders will be to see to Weiss's safety. My orders will be to kill everything and everyone that so much as looks at Weiss funny. If something goes wrong, Winter wants blood and body bags."

"Of course, she does." Yang started the car and pulled away from the kerb. She glanced at the invitation. It was for tonight. "You do realise that this is really short notice. I don't have anything to wear."

"Just go to the club. Winter has already arranged something suitable for you to wear."

"Do I even want to know how she knows my measurements?" Yang asked.

Blake's gaze was hot and heavy as it roamed over Yang's body. "Winter likes beautiful things, Yang. So do I, for that matter. We've had our eyes on you for some time, Weiss too, actually."

"Great." Yang winced. "Don't tell Ruby. She really hates to share – as in the last time someone flirted too much with Weiss they ended up in a body bag."

Blake laughed. "Oh, Yang, Ruby wouldn't mind sharing too much if it was with you." Her lips curled. "And that poor fellow didn't end up in a body bag. There were too many pieces for that."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

I can't help but feel that if you turned the entire cast of RWBY into psychotic criminals, Yang would somehow end up being the sanest of the bunch. Oh well, it was about time I threw in a crime AU.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	61. Chapter 61

**Things Team RWBY Will Never Speak Of: Ruby**

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Ruby. She was an incredible huntress, perhaps the greatest of her era. She would become a legend, and songs and stories would be written of her deeds. She was also the fastest huntress in history by so much it wasn't even funny. Unfortunately for Ruby, she was not very good at holding her liquor.

One night, she got very, very drunk.

Getting really, really drunk with a Semblance based on speed was not a good idea. In fact, it was the opposite. And it was on that night that Ruby got to know a certain wall on the way home very well. That is to say, she knocked herself unconscious after running into it at full speed. At least her sister was around to carry her home.

Needless to say, Ruby's fellow huntsmen and huntresses were aghast when Ruby turned up at an important meeting the next day looking like she'd run face first into a wall (which, as a matter of fact, she had). They immediately assumed that Ruby, being the legendarily awesome huntress that she was, must have run into some kind of freakish super Grimm on a mission, a killing machine of unfathomable and unrivalled destructive power. Surely only a Grimm like that, or maybe ten such beasts, could have landed such a solid blow on Ruby Rose, the greatest huntress of her generation, perhaps of any generation.

To this day, Ruby has refused to answer questions about what happened, choosing to simply stare off into the distance, no doubt reflecting on the horrors of the terrible foe she faced on that darkest of days. Her teammates have likewise refused to speak of it, no doubt in accordance with their leader's wishes.

Ruby's fellow huntsmen and huntresses have assumed a simple reason for Ruby's refusal to talk about her injuries: the Grimm she encountered was so horrible, so powerful, so deadly that merely telling other people about it would cause them to die out of sheer, mind-numbing terror. Ruby's refusal to speak of her opponent was simply another sign of her greatness as she chose to bear the burden of its existence alone.

Strangely enough, Ruby has never gotten drunk since. In fact, keen-eyed observers have noted that she only ever drinks cola when she and Team RWBY hit the town.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Once you're as awesome as Ruby will be, everyone just assumes you have an awesome reason for everything you do. Yeah. And it's not like Ruby is about to tell them what really happened. Now, I wonder what might be going on for the others.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	62. Chapter 62

**Napkin**

Weiss was not used to see her sister distracted, but that was the only way to describe her older sibling, who was currently scribbling away on her napkin instead of examining the menu.

"Do you not like this restaurant?" Weiss waved one hand in front of her sister's face. "Because we can always go somewhere else."

Winter's gaze snapped up, and she hastily tucked the napkin away. Odd. Weiss would have to try to get a closer look at it later. Perhaps it was related to her sister's work for Atlas. "This restaurant is fine."

"I should hope so. We're certainly going to pay enough for a meal here." Weiss eyed the menu and winced. Her years at Beacon had given her a better appreciation for what money meant. Ruby would have had a heart attack if she knew how much dessert cost here. "How are things going on your end?"

"Oh, you know, things always take longer than expected." Winter signalled to the waiter and ordered some wine. As usual, her choice was impeccable. It was something that both of them enjoyed although Winter like it more than Weiss. Naturally, however, Weiss was the one footing the bill. "The maintenance staff had a lot of troubleshooting to do. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle, and they were able to fix the problem."

"I trust there were no further accidents." Weiss took a sip of her wine. They were speaking in code, of course. They had learned that often the best way to discuss private matters was in public, albeit in code. Blake had recently been forced to do more undercover work in a bid to locate key White Fang targets. Apparently, she'd managed to find all of them, and they'd been taken into custody without further problems. Excellent. "So, how is your garden? Will you be working on it soon?"

Winter smiled. "No, I don't think so. I'll let someone else take care of it."

Weiss relaxed. Winter didn't need Ruby's assistance in any of the upcoming missions she had planned. Good. "What are you planning to do with your motorcycle? It's been a while since you've taken it for a spin."

"That motorcycle has a knack for catching fire." Winter gestured for the waiter again, and they ordered their meals. "But I do have a few things planned. There's nothing quite like riding a motorcycle at full speed along the coast. The view is magnificent."

Weiss pursed her lips. Winter was planning on sending Yang on a few raids on the coastal White Fang facilities they'd uncovered. That made sense. Yang might not be particularly suitable for work requiring subtlety, but the blonde was devastatingly effective when it came to raids or heavy assault missions.

"The weather might be a problem if you're planning to do that. It's going to be snowing soon, isn't it?"

Winter smirked. "Yes, I do believe you're right. But snow can be a good thing sometimes."

A small smile crossed Weiss's lips. She'd be needed in the field later. It was a bit of a relief. The last thing she wanted was to get rusty, and if Winter needed her out there, it was likely that all of Team RWBY would be deployed as well. Winter might even join them.

As the meal went on, they continued their coded conversation. It was oddly entertaining. Weiss rarely got the opportunity to do things like this with Ruby since the other woman was quite plainspoken, as was Yang. Only Blake and Winter had a knack for games like this, and the Faunus rarely felt inclined to play them. Winter, however, had a razor-sharp mind, and Weiss had always found a certain thrill in crossing swords with her sister, even if their contests tended to be of the verbal variety.

When it was time for dessert, Weiss caught sight of the napkin beside her sister's hand. It had been folded up, so she couldn't see what Winter had drawn on it. But as her sister reached for more wine, Weiss's hand darted out to grab the napkin.

"Weiss!" Winter growled.

"Relax." Weiss unfolded the napkin. "I simply want to see what you were scribbling earlier…" She trailed off. "Winter, did you draw a child that looks similar to you but with cat ears?"

For the first time in a long, long time, Weiss got to see her sister blush. "I may have."

"Why?" But the second the question left her lips, Weiss knew why. Oh, this was too good. Winter had teased her ruthlessly about Ruby, and now… now the shoe was on the other foot. "Have you said anything to Blake?"

"No, and if you do, you'll regret it."

"Oh, please. I'm not going to blurt out your confession for you." Weiss's lips curled. "I'm going to stand back and watch you make a total idiot of yourself. That will be much more fun. I might even record the whole thing for posterity."

Winter grabbed the napkin back and tucked it into her pocket. "You're evil, Weiss."

"Yes, but you know, it runs in the family."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I'll be honest, if I didn't ship Blake with Yang, I'd ship her with Winter. There is, of course, a natural solution to this problem: Winter x Blake x Yang. Oh yeah.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	63. Chapter 63

**Yangsanity**

**#1**

"Yang, you're smoking."

"Yeah." Yang smirked at Blake. "Smoking hot."

"No, Yang, you're smoking because you're on fire."

"Oh crap!"

**#2**

"You're looking pretty cool there, Weiss."

"Yang, I accidentally froze myself to the ground with some Dust. Do you think you could give me a hand here?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you warmed right up."

"Could you maybe not waggle your eyebrows at me like that? It makes me worry."

"Maybe you're worried that I'll thaw that icy heart of yours."

"No, I'm worried that you'll look up my skirt while you're thawing out my legs."

**#3**

"Slow down there, Ruby." Yang grinned. "There's no need to rush."

"Uh, Yang, if I slow down, then the Grimm will definitely claw me."

"Ah, good point."

**#4**

"Cat got your tongue, Blake?"

Blake rolled her eyes and pulled Yang into a kiss. "No, the cat's got yours."

**#5**

"Wow, who knew Winter could be hotter than Summer?"

Ruby winced. "Yang, I know that Weiss's sister is hot, but could you maybe not compare her to my mom. That's super weird. Plus, I look just like her, so… yeah."

**#6**

"I'd lend you a hand, Ruby, but I've only got the one."

"…"

**#7**

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

Blake groaned and rubbed her back. "No, but it hurt when I fell off that roof. Why didn't you catch me?"

**#8**

"Oh, I'm real scared. The kitty has claws."

Blake's eye twitched. "No, I have a weapon, which I will use if you don't stop making puns!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because we could all use a bit of sunshine and Yangsanity in our day.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hero**

Jaune was totally okay with weird stuff happening whenever Teams JNPR and RWBY spent time together. It was pretty much par for the course, and they could handle anything life threw their way – well, almost anything.

Gigantic Grimm that could crush cities and mangle scores of normal huntsmen and huntresses? No problem.

Hordes of murderous White Fang assassins? No muss, no fuss.

Their own children from the future falling out of the sky? Okay… that was tough.

Still, it was kind of nice knowing that he and Pyrrha got together. He'd always thought he'd be a good dad, and he knew Pyrrha would make an awesome mom. Besides, he'd have been lying if he'd said he hadn't imagined what it would be like to be married to the redhead. Sure, they were dating, but marriage was a big step – a step they'd apparently taken in the future.

And, seriously, anyone with eyes could tell that Ren and Nora were made for each other. And their kids? Adorable. One of them was a little terror, running all over the place and screaming about sloths and hammers while the other one sort of just went along with the craziness, sighing and giving all of them a small smile before ambling after their sibling.

Ruby and Weiss? It wasn't exactly what he'd expected, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Plus it was hilarious watching the two of them stammer and blush while their children happily explained how in love they were in the future, and how their manor had a limitless supply of cookies and strawberries. Oh, yeah, that was right. They lived in a manor – not a house, a manor.

But then things got interesting.

The twins with the blonde hair and the cat ears were clearly Yang and Blake's. And, well, that was something he could see happening too. In fact, he'd kind of suspected they were headed in that direction, given all the little glances and touches. The twins even smirked the way Yang did. But the little girl with cat ears who had the pale hair of a Schnee but Blake's amber eyes… oh, boy, that was a whole new level of interesting.

"So…" Jaune asked, nodding at the three little girls with cat ears and Blake's eyes. "Are you guys all related?"

The girls all nodded.

One of the blonde twins smiled sunnily. "Blake is our mom."

"All three of you?"

"Yep."

"Who's your other parent?"

"Well…" the blonde girl tilted her head to one side. "We have two other parents."

"Oh?" Jaune nodded. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Blake is our mom, and Yang and Winter are our mommies!" The little girl latched onto Blake. "There's three of them and three of us!"

Next to Ruby, Weiss stopped blushing and turned, very slowly, to face Blake. Then she grabbed the Faunus and dragged her into a headlock. She looked absolutely murderous. "What the hell? Yang and my older sister? Is one woman not enough for you?"

"What?" Blake tried to squirm free but Weiss's grip was like iron. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"But you will!" Weiss tightened her grip. "I can't believe you!"

Jaune blinked. Blake was with Yang and Weiss's older, presumably awesome, sister. He officially had a new hero.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Ah, the good, old kids-from-the-future trick. It's not easy being Blake. Sure, she gets with Yang and Winter in the future, but that's only if she can survive Weiss's wrath in the present.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	65. Chapter 65

**Cats and Dogs**

Blake eyed the bag of cookies on Ruby's desk. She knew it would be wrong to take one, but they smelled so, so good. And they tasted so, so good too. Ruby had given her one earlier and the taste – Dust – it was to die for, and she'd made some, ahem, less than appropriate noises while enjoying it.

She'd only take one, and that wouldn't be so bad, would it? There were still plenty more in the pack. Surely, Ruby wouldn't miss just one cookie, and Blake was one of her best friends. Ruby would definitely have given her one if she'd been around to ask, right? Yes, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just streamlining the process since Ruby would have let her have one anyway.

As she crept over to Ruby's desk, she took another quick look around the room. There was no one else there, and it wasn't like she had any real reason to feel guilty. It was just one cookie – just one cookie that Ruby would have given her anyway. She made her way over to the desk and stopped again. Gah! Why was she feeling so guilty?

She took another look around and listened. There was no one there – except Zwei who had been napping under Ruby's desk, but he'd woken up at her approach. The dog took one look at Blake and the hand she'd extended toward the bag of cookies. He frowned. Blake winced. Zwei would definitely tell Ruby what she'd done unless…

"Hey, if I give you one, will you keep this between the two of us?"

The dog tilted his head to one side and then nodded.

"Good dog." Blake handed the dog a cookie and grabbed one for herself just as she heard the others coming back to the dorm rooming. Eating the cookie quickly, she glanced over to make sure that Zwei had done the same. The dog wagged his tail and opened his mouth. Not a scrap of cookie remained. "Good dog."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

There's nothing like a bit of friendly cookie theft to help Blake and Zwei bond.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Vale Cookie Company**

The Vale Cookie Company was one of the oldest and most prestigious cookie companies in the world. It had been founded almost a hundred years ago by an enterprising family of Faunus who happened to make extremely delicious cookies. Over time, the company had grown. It was now the second largest cookie company in the world, and it was by far the most popular cookie company in Vale.

Their range of cookies and sweets was second to none. Children all around the world were happy to trade their fruits and vegetables in the school playground for Vale Cookie Company products. Dentists loved the Vale Cookie Company, and parents looked upon their logo with despair as their children dragged them into stores to procure more of that sweet, sweet cookie goodness.

And then something happened.

Out of nowhere, the Vale Cookie Company was subject to a hostile takeover, one that transferred ownership of the company to the Schnee Dust Company. To make matters worse, their new owner had called an emergency meeting with the entire board. Attendance was mandatory.

X X X

The board members of the Vale Cookie Company could only tremble in terror in their seats as they looked upon Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. The young woman at the head of the table had mercilessly crushed all of her company's competitors in the Dust sector before expanding ruthlessly into related industries.

The Schnee Dust Company had been big before Weiss got her hands on it. Big couldn't even begin to describe it now. There were even rumours that Weiss had her own private army, but surely those were exaggerations. There was no way that any company, even one as gigantic as the Schnee Dust Company, could afford its own private army, right? Right?

"Good morning, gentlemen." Weiss's voice was absolute ice. It gave nothing whatsoever and took everything. "I hope you all understand the position that you are in. As of yesterday, I own a little over three quarters of all the shares in the Vale Cookie Company. For all intents and purposes I am the Vale Cookie Company. If I wanted, I could fire all of you right this second and have you replaced with my own people."

Sweat broke out across brows all over the room. One of the board members reached for a paper bag to either vomit into or breathe out of.

"However." Weiss's lips curled into a smile. "I don't believe in getting rid of people who do good work." She nodded at the stack of files in front of her. "I have reviewed this company's performance over the last ten years. It has been more than good. It has been excellent, outstanding even. I believe that the people in this room not only understand how to run a successful business but they also love the business that they run. Am I correct?"

It took a few moments for the board members to respond. There were a few murmurs of agreement, but most of them settled for nodding.

"As such, I see no need to replace any of you. Nor I do see any need to impose any significant changes upon this company. Indeed, I believe that putting the weight of my company's resource behind the Vale Cookie Company will only result in even greater success. However, there will be one small change."

The board members froze. Weiss had been unbelievably generous so far. No firings? No significant changes? And the backing of the Schnee Dust Company as well? It was like a dream come true. But what could this small change be? It must be incredibly important for Weiss to bring it up. They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"I understand that your research and development department has a few openings. Starting Monday, you will have a new employee. You will treat her with the utmost respect, and you will not raise any objections to her being otherwise employed. Am I clear?"

There were nods all around.

"Excellent."

X X X

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, waving a letter in the air. "I got in!"

"Oh?" Weiss looked up from the financial report she was perusing. "What did you get into?"

"You know how I applied to work with the research and development department of the Vale Cookie Company?"

"Yes, I remember. I believe you were worried that they wouldn't accept you since you could only work part time because you're also a huntress."

"I know, right? Well… I got in!" Ruby showed the letter to Weiss. "Can you believe it? I start Monday!"

"What a nice surprise." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek. "Congratulations."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

After all the stuff that's been going around with open letters and what not, I thought it would be nice to have something fluffy to read. Trust Weiss to put all that money of hers to work! I can only imagine that it won't be long before Ruby finds herself the owner of a strawberry farm too.

Anyway, this snippet is actually one of the more recent ones from my Tumblr. The truth is that my backlog is tremendous. I'm trying to work through it, but most of the snippets I've posted recently have been from last August. Yeah, my backlog is that big. On the upside, it means that there is still plenty more to come.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	67. Chapter 67

**Once Upon A Time**

Let me tell you a story, my best beloved. It is a story about how legends are not always the way we imagine them, a story about how sometimes the heroes we find are far more interesting than the heroes we dream of. Above all, it is a story that reminds us that sometimes things just work out.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a long, long time ago, there was a princess. Ah, what a beauty this princess was, with hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the summer sky. Alas, she had a stepmother, and that stepmother took wicked to the next level.

The wicked stepmother betrayed the beautiful princess and tried to have her murdered. A lesser princess might have run screaming to her guards for help or perhaps sought the protection of a handsome and eminently marriageable prince. Not this princess.

No, this princess kicked her wicked stepmother's ass and took over the kingdom because that's what awesome princesses do. Her name, my best beloved, was Weiss although her enemies preferred to call her Weiss the Unwedded since she had sworn never to wed a man. No prince was going to run her kingdom after she'd put so much effort into taking over it.

Once upon a time – actually, at the same time – there was a girl in a red riding hood. In fact, everything this girl wore was either red or black. It meant that she never had to worry about colour coordination, and it was so much easier to simply wear red than to worry about bloodstains.

The girl in the red riding hood lived near the woods, and she loved nothing more than to frolic happily with the animals that made their home nearby. She made a living cutting wood, and she was known far and wide as Ruby the Lumberjack.

One day, a bold and evil wolf came up with a cunning plan to catch Ruby by surprise and eat her. The wolf would disguise itself as Ruby's grandmother and lure her to a deserted cabin in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately for the wolf, its plan was less than stellar. Ruby's grandmother had been dead for years, and the deserted cabin simply screamed ambush.

The wolf ended up making a very nice rug that Ruby kept in front of her fireplace.

Once upon a time – again, at the same time, my best beloved – there was a bold adventurer who liked nothing more than to ride as fast as her horse could carry her, so she could feel the wind upon her face. This adventurer's name was Yang, and she wanted to see the world and touch the stars.

Due to a lack of technological development, touching the stars was out of her reach, but seeing the world was definitely something she could do. One day, she found herself riding through deep and dark woods, the kind of woods that shy, young maidens would have done well to avoid.

Yang was young, but she wasn't shy. And as for being a maiden, well, my best beloved, a lady does not kiss and tell.

Growing tired, Yang rode until she came upon a quaint, little cottage that three bears had built despite their lack of carpentry tools and opposable thumbs. Being quite tired and hungry, Yang was only too happy to eat their food, sit in their chairs, and even sleep in their beds. The bears were not happy about this, and being bears, they decided that eating Yang was the only appropriately bearish thing to do.

Yang disagreed, and, after knocking their teeth in, she went on her way. Needless to say, the bears were somewhat more hospitable when Yang got lost and ended up back at the cottage two hours later.

Once upon a time – yes, my best beloved, at the same time – there was a young lady and a monster, a beauty and a beast. Oh, wait. That's not right. The beauty and the beast were the same person, and she wasn't cursed to be a hideous half-human, half-cat monstrosity. No, she was a cat Faunus with the most adorable, little cat ears. The name of this beautiful beast was Blake.

When huntsmen came from all across the land to slay the beast and wed the beauty, Blake was less than impressed. She pummelled all of the huntsmen to make examples of them and let it be known that the first step to marrying her would be to not try to murder her. It sounds simple, my best beloved, but love can make fools of anyone, and in this case, it made fools of a lot of people. Like, a lot of people.

Once upon a time – a little bit after all of these stories – an adventurer met a beautiful beast. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was love at first pun. The two of them rode off together until they reached the woods where the adventurer's sister made a living as a lumberjack. Riding off again – and with the adventurer's horse strongly considering a change in employment – they reached the kingdom of the princess who had sworn to wed no man.

In between arguments, squabbles, and fights, the princess, the lumberjack, the adventurer, and the beast somehow became the very best of friends. The world was never the same either, especially since the princess had quite the megalomaniacal streak, the lumberjack could be bribed with cookies, and the adventurer just loved to fight. As for the beast, she found the whole thing quietly amusing – she even wrote a book about it.

At the end of that book, Yang the Adventurer married Blake the Beautiful Beast in a quiet ceremony that was attended by their friends, family, and three familiar bears. As for Weiss the Unwedded, she married Ruby the Lumberjack. After all, Weiss had sworn to never wed a man, and Ruby was no man.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because fairy tales are awesome and RWBY fairy tales are even better.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	68. Chapter 68

**Wrong Office**

Someone knocked on the door, and Weiss glanced up from her paperwork. It was quite late in the evening. Most of her regular staff had already left for the day. Either this was too important to wait until tomorrow, or it was too trivial to bother her with during the busy part of the day.

"Come in."

The door opened to revealed her older sister – and Ruby. Winter escorted the silver-eyed huntress into Weiss's office, and the younger of the two sisters raised one eyebrow in question. Ruby was blushing so hard that it was a miracle she hadn't passed out. Nor had it escaped Weiss's notice that Ruby was wearing Winter's coat and very little else.

"I found Ruby on my desk." Winter's lips curled as Ruby somehow managed to turn even redder. "I assume that she was hoping to surprise you." Winter chuckled, and Ruby looked torn between wanting to punch her in the gut and wanting to vanish into the older woman's coat. "I must also say that she looks exceptionally lovely in black lace."

"Winter!" Ruby made a choking sound. "Don't – just – gah!"

Weiss fought the urge to growl. Nobody got to see Ruby in black lace except her. She considered throwing her pen at Winter before deciding that something heavier was in order. Winter, after all, was highly skilled. Alas, her older sister had the absolute gall to dodge the paperweight that Weiss hefted in her direction.

"Thank you for bringing Ruby here, Winter." Weiss scowled. "Now, get out."

Winter laughed. "Oh, Weiss, you should be more grateful. Not everyone would have been so generous. Ruby is very fetching –" Winter ducked another paperweight and then stepped neatly away from the stapler that followed in short order. "You should also work on your aim. Perhaps a few sessions with Blake would be to your benefit."

"Out, Winter! Now!"

Winter laughed again and then wisely chose to retreat before Weiss lost her temper and decided to throw her chair.

"Weiss…" Ruby practically threw herself at Weiss. "That was so embarrassing!"

"I can imagine." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby. "It could have been worse. I know Winter likes to tease, but she will keep this to herself."

"No, she won't!"

Weiss pursed her lips. "No, I suppose she won't. But the only people she will tell are Yang and Blake, and that's not so bad, is it?"

"It's terrible!" Ruby wailed. "Yang is definitely going to tease me, and Blake will do that thing where she looks over her book at you and you just know she's laughing at you on the inside."

"She is rather good at that," Weiss murmured. She tipped Ruby's chin up and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll speak to my father first thing tomorrow morning. Having my office next to Winter's simply isn't working. In the meantime… perhaps you could remove Winter's coat. I want to see that black lace she mentioned."

Ruby grinned and sat down on Weiss's desk before tossing the coat she'd borrowed aside. "What do you think?"

"I think Winter was wrong," Weiss murmured, rising out of her chair to stand between Ruby's legs. She kissed Ruby's throat and then tugged the other woman closer. "You don't look exceptionally lovely in black lace – you look absolutely stunning."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Yang and Blake will absolutely tease Ruby about this. Then again, it's not like Ruby doesn't have stuff to tease them about, and even if Ruby doesn't feel like using that stuff against them, Weiss most certainly will.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	69. Chapter 69

**Moonlight Means Trouble (The Trouble With Moonlight #5)**

Note: This snippet is set in the same AU as _The Trouble With Moonlight #1 (chapter 13), #2 (chapter 14), #3 (chapter 17) _and _If Wishes Were Fishes (chapter 19)._

X X X

"I think we can all agree to never speak of this again," Weiss said as she did her best to ignore the fact that they had not only destroyed their own dorm room but most of the dorm building as well.

Ruby nodded glumly. In a way, this was all her fault. She was normally so conscientious and meticulous about keeping tracking of the moon and taking the appropriate measures at the appropriate time. It had been years since she'd slipped up – years! But that didn't change the fact that this month, she had gotten the date of the full moon wrong.

As a result, she'd woken up in the middle of the night, taken one look at the moon and transformed into a werewolf. Not cool. Naturally, the very first thing she'd done was chase after Blake who had a curse of her own to deal with each full moon. In Blake's case, it was transforming into a cat, not a were-lion or some other suitably menacing creature. No, Blake transformed into the cutest, cuddliest cat in the entire world.

Apparently, werewolf Ruby had decided that chasing cat Blake around the dorm room would be fun. After all, what could be more fun that chasing the cute, little kitty cat around? Yes, it had been fun – for her. Was it fun for Blake? Not so much. Blake had no way of knowing that Ruby just wanted to play. Instead, she'd been convinced that her teammate and friend was trying to eat her.

In Blake's defence, Ruby's werewolf form was pretty scary. She was all black fur, silver, eyes, and big, big claws and teeth. Her attempt at a friendly smile had more closely resembled a vicious snarl, and things had gone downhill from there.

Blake had taken one look at Ruby and bolted for the nearest bed – which happened to belong to Weiss. The heiress had then had the privilege of waking up to a yowling cat clawing at her face in a desperate bid to wake her up shortly before a werewolf with its mouth wide open to reveal dagger-like teeth had leapt up onto her bed after the cat.

Weiss had shrieked like the hounds of hell were after her, which, considering the appearance of Ruby's werewolf form, had not been all that far from the truth.

How could it have gotten worse?

Cue Yang waking up.

Now, Ruby turning into a werewolf was bad. Werewolves, as a rule, tended to be involved with a lot of property damage. She'd already broken her bed, smashed Blake's, and she was well into the process of ripping up Weiss's bed too. But Yang didn't transform into a werewolf, not even close.

No, when Yang freaked out, she transformed into a dragon, and she wasn't a little dragon either. She was one hundred and fifty feet of golden-scaled, winged, fire-breathing death. And seeing her sister in her werewolf form chasing after her girlfriend who was in her cute and cuddly cat form while Weiss waved her rapier around in a desperate bid to fend off Ruby, whom she hadn't even known could transform into a werewolf, qualified as a very appropriate time to freak out.

Yang hadn't even had to try to smash the building. Simply transforming into her dragon form had ripped it apart like it was made of kindling. The only good thing about Yang transforming was that she'd been able to very rapidly subdue Ruby while Blake perched on one shoulder and hissed at the werewolf. Weiss, meanwhile, could only cover her face with her hands and attempt to put out some of the fires.

There was no possible way that they could ever explain this and get away with it.

But they had.

Professor Ozpin, wonderful headmaster that he was, had taken one look at the situation and quickly cordoned off the area. He had then proceeded to explain to all the dazed and horrified students that the whole thing was due to an explosion that had been caused by a gas leak. The gas leak may also have induced a few hallucinations, so the students would be well served to forget any crazy things that they may have seen, especially those involving a dragon chasing a werewolf that was chasing a cat.

And that left Team RWBY where they were now: sitting on a bench across from the burnt out ruins of their dorm while wrapped in the blankets they'd managed to salvage from the wreckage.

"On the upside," Yang murmured. "At least you don't have to keep your whole werewolf thing a secret from Weiss and Blake anymore, Ruby."

Blake, still in her cat form since dawn was a few hours away, could only scowl at her team's leader. She was not happy about being chased by a werewolf. Once Yang turned her back, she was definitely going to give Ruby a good clawing.

"Oh, come on, Blake." Yang scratched Blake behind her ears and earned herself a purr. "It wasn't like Ruby was going to eat you. She was only trying to play."

"Did you see her teeth?" Weiss growled. "They were huge! Huge!"

Ruby slumped even further onto the bench. She'd managed to change back after no small amount of effort and a few hastily applied emergency procedures. "Weiss…"

The heiress sighed and ran one hand through her hair, which had come to closely resemble a hedgehog. There were also bits of ash in it, and soot had been smeared onto her face. "Ruby, I'm mad about the fact that you didn't tell me you could transform into a werewolf. That's the kind of thing you need to tell people who share a room with you before your transform into a werewolf and terrify them." The Schnee reached over and put one arm around Ruby. "But, no, I don't hate you are anything stupid like that. If I can get over Yang turning into a dragon, then I can get over you turning into a werewolf."

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby whispered. "I… I mean it."

"Yes, well, perhaps you could tell me what you normally do to avoid turning into a werewolf each full moon, so I can make sure you actually do it next time."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore," Yang teased.

"Oh, shut up," Weiss muttered. "Ruby might have broken three beds, but you're the one who broke the dorm building and set it on fire."

"Hey!" Yang huffed. "It's not my fault that my dragon form is totally awesome."

"It's ridiculously huge is what it is," Weiss shot back. "Do you really need to be one hundred and fifty feet long? I'm pretty sure you could mangle anything even if you were only fifty feet long. I mean you breathe fire and fly super fast." She paused. "Wait… are you even done growing? Are you going to get even bigger?"

Yang shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, good grief."

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby said. "Professor Ozpin was pretty nice about all of this, don't you think?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure he can see the advantages of having a werewolf and a dragon in the field against the Grimm." Weiss cast an amused look at Blake. "And perhaps Blake's cat form could come in handy for infiltration purposes."

"Yeah." Ruby giggled. "Blake is so cute and cuddly as a cat. No one would ever suspect her if she snuck into a secret meeting or something." The silver-eyed girl laughed. "But wouldn't it be funny if you transformed into something too, Weiss? Haha… ha?"

Weiss looked away. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all turned to stare.

"Do you transform into something, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Do you?"

"I am not going to answer that," Weiss replied.

"You do transform into something!" Ruby grabbed Weiss. "Tell us! Come on, tell us!"

"No.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Just when you thought I'd forgotten all about the transforming craziness, I'm back. But, seriously, Ruby as a werewolf was an easy thing to see, and I might have cackled a bit while imagining this vicious-looking werewolf chasing after Blake's cuddly cat form. And what does Weiss transform into? That's a story for another day. Oh, and go, Yang! I can't help but think that the fight against Adam would have gone differently if she'd been a giant dragon spewing heaps of fire everywhere.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hostile Takeover**

_Note: This is set in the same AU as Chapter 66._

X X X

Weiss folded her hands together on the table in front of her and glared icily at the other people in the boardroom. These people had made Ruby sad, and they would pay for that. But first, she needed them to fix their mistake.

"It has come to my attention," Weiss began. "That this company has recently discontinued a certain line of strawberry-flavoured cookies."

"Um…" One of the board members gulped. "I think I know the product you're referring to. It wasn't profitable enough to –"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Well?" The poor fellow winced and did his best to disappear before he finally shook his head. "Exactly. Be quiet." Her lips curled. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you have recently discontinued a certain product. As of tomorrow, you will be resuming production of that product. I expect it to be back on store shelves by the end of the week, and I expect you to run a suitably ingenious marketing campaign to ensure that it does become a profitable product. I have it on good authority that the cookies in question are excellent. That being the case, the failure is most likely in the way the product is marketed."

"You can't do this!" someone shouted. "You might own the Vale Cookie Company, but you don't own this company!"

Weiss sneered. "Is that what you think? You're right in saying that I own the Vale Cookie Company, but I also happen to own this one. If you would all be so kind as to check your scrolls, you'll find that I now own a controlling stake in this company as well. I am now the proud owner of the two largest cookies companies in the world, and I am telling you to make those cookies! Am I clear?" Silence reigned over the boardroom. "Good. Now, get to work."

X X X

"Wow!" Ruby darted over to the shelf and waved something at Weiss. It was a pack of her favourite strawberry-flavoured cookies, which were made by the Atlas Baked Goods Conglomerate. "I thought they stopped making these. I even called the company and asked them two weeks ago. I wonder what happened?"

Weiss regarded her fiancée with an indulgent smile. "I'm sure there was just a small hiccup in supply. I doubt it will happen again." She put one arm around Ruby. "By the way, how are things going at the Vale Cookie Company? Have they tried making any of the flavours you've suggested?"

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Yeah! They even invited me into the bakery to help." Her brows furrowed, and she gave Weiss a suspicious look. "Hey… you didn't do anything crazy like buy the Vale Cookie Company and the Atlas Baked Goods Conglomerate, did you?"

Weiss somehow managed to keep a straight face. "Of course not, Ruby. That would be crazy. I mean can you imagine me buying a cookie company?"

Ruby laughed and pulled Weiss into a kiss. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just lucky."

Weiss tugged Ruby into another kiss. Oh, Ruby had no idea. But Weiss was quite sure that she was the one who was lucky. After all, Ruby loved her. She couldn't get much luckier than that.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

CEO Weiss strikes again! It would be absolutely hilarious if Weiss somehow manages to make her two cookie companies more profitable than the Schnee Dust Company. I can only imagine what her father will say once he finds out. He'll probably start off enraged until he finds out how much money they're making selling baked goods.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	71. Chapter 71

**The Hero's Lament**

Ruby sagged back against the ruined wall and closed her eyes. She was so tired of fighting. Crescent Rose slipped out of her hands and clattered to the ground. The scythe's blade was broken, and doubted that its gun form could still fire. But the weapon had done its job. Ruby was still alive, and all of her enemies were dead.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Everyone was dead.

Yang had been the first one to go. Her sister had always been reckless, and she had a habit of challenging the odds. Well, the odds always won eventually. Always. All Ruby had been able to salvage was Yang's scarf, and even that hadn't lasted much longer. She'd lost it when the Grimm had overrun Vale, and they'd been forced to abandon Beacon.

Weiss had been next. Ruby's gut clenched, and she opened her eyes to stare up at the clouds passing by. It was going to rain soon, maybe not tonight, but tomorrow morning probably. Weiss had died fighting alongside the White Fang in a doomed attempt to hold Atlas on an afternoon like this. Things had been so bad by then that the White Fang hadn't care about anything except surviving, even if it had meant allying with the Schnee. It hadn't mattered. The Schnee family was gone and so were the White Fang.

Blake… Blake had been the last member of her team to fall. The Faunus had died protecting refugees fleeing the ruins of Vacuo. Ruby had been there, but she hadn't been able to do a thing. There had been so many Grimm – too many for her to do anything except try to survive. But Blake had been everywhere, a storm of deadly shadows, until finally one of the Grimm had managed to hit the real Blake instead of a clone. She'd died covered in the blood of the Grimm she'd killed, but she'd died all the same.

Ruby laughed softly. Her head lolled back to thump into the wall. And what had they all died for? Vale, Atlas, and Vacuo were gone. Mistral would be lucky to last another month. But what she hated the most was that they'd died and that she'd lived. She'd never wanted that. She'd always known, deep down inside, that she'd probably die a huntress. But she'd always thought that she'd die with her team at her side, that they'd die together.

But they were gone, and she was still there, still fighting a battle that she couldn't possible win.

"Ruby…"

Ruby turned her head. It was Pyrrha. She was alone. Ruby's jaw tightened.

"Where's Ren?" Ruby whispered.

"Gone." Pyrrha's eyes gave nothing away. Her eyes had been dead ever since they'd lost Jaune and Nora evacuating Beacon. "We're all that's left. I heard Velvet and Coco got cut off. We haven't heard from them since last night."

Ruby turned the words over in her head. Almost twenty-four hours without contact in an area swarming with Grimm. They were almost certainly dead.

"What's the point?" Ruby asked. "What are we even fighting for anymore?"

"I don't know," Pyrrha said. "I just… I don't want them to have died for nothing. If there are still people left, if we're still protecting something, then maybe their deaths meant something."

Ruby nodded slowly. "Their deaths have to mean something, don't they?"

"I think so." Pyrrha reached down and pulled Ruby to her feet. They were the only two living things on a plain littered with corpses. "We need to get back. If we're caught out here at night…"

"I know." Ruby lifted Crescent Rose. She didn't know if they had the parts to repair it, but she had to try. "One day at a time, huh?"

"One day at a time." Pyrrha helped Ruby hobble along. "And maybe one day we'll find a way to end all of this or maybe even a way to stop it all from happening."

"Penny thinks that it might be possible." Ruby tightened her hold on Pyrrha. Without the redhead's help, she wouldn't have been able to walk. "She has years of data about our Semblances. She thinks that maybe… with enough power, she might be able to throw something together, something that could send a message back."

"Just a message?" Pyrrha smiled faintly. "It's better than nothing. If we can save the past, this present will cease to exist. At least then, there will be some version of us that doesn't have to live through all of this."

Ruby laughed softly. "I could die happy if we could do that much."

"I could too."

X X X

Three months later, Mistral fell.

But Penny was wrong.

They weren't able to send a message back. They were able to do something much better. As the Grimm ripped their way into humanity's last refuge, Penny ripped her power core out of her chest. It was the last gift that she'd ever give Ruby, one last present for the first person that had ever really given a damn about her.

As her faltering processor used up the last of her emergency power to issue an endless stream of warnings, she used her power core to super charge the Temporal Displacement Gateway, the pinnacle of more than ten years of research, a machine that combined the full power of Pyrrha's mature Semblance with Ruby's. It was a machine that could tear a hole through time.

"Goodbye, friend." Penny slumped against the console as the two women inside the glowing sphere of energy vanished. "Goodbye…"

As the gateway fell still and silent again, Penny's eyes drifted shut. Her fingers twitched. The explosives she'd rigged around the fortress went off, one after the other, a single flower of vengeful fire blooming high into the night.

It was done. Nobody, not even the Grimm, would be able to follow Ruby and Pyrrha now. It was up to them. The future – and the past – was in their hands.

X X X

Ruby and Pyrrha woke up in the middle of a deserted field in Mistral. For a moment, neither of them could quite believe it.

"It worked…" Ruby got up and looked around. Her entire body ached, but she was alive. The last fortress in the world was nowhere to be seen. But of course it wasn't there. Humanity hadn't built it yet. She swayed. Penny hadn't been built yet either, Penny who'd put together the gateway and ripped her heart out to give Ruby and Pyrrha the best chance possible to make things right.

Pyrrha staggered to her feet. For the first time in years, there was fire in her eyes. It burned fierce and unyielding. "We need to find out exactly what year it is – what day. We need to know how much time we have."

"Yeah…" Ruby trailed off. "Let's move."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I thought I'd take a detour from the usual fluffy programming to make a stop over in time travel country. What do you think? I actually wrote this last September (yes, the backlog remains mighty indeed), which is why Penny and Pyrrha are, well, alive in the future.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	72. Chapter 72

**Are Your Prepared For Awesomeness?**

Do you like awesome stuff?

Is lameness your mortal enemy?

Can you handle pure, unadulterated, and utterly unbridled hotness?

If so… get your Yang Xiao Long plush toy today! Order now, and the Beacon Plush Toy Company will even throw in a Ruby Rose plush toy with real scything action!

_Note: Plush toy may spontaneously combust. This toy is not compatible with Evil Incorporated's Neo plush toy and may even attack it. Special care should also be exercised if you own an Adam Taurus plush toy._

X X X

**Is Evil Your Thing?**

Do you like evil?

Have you ever pushed a turtle onto its back just because you could?

Does the thought of murdering someone to steal their powers turn you on?

If so… get your Cinder Fall plush toy today! Evil Incorporated is proud to offer this limited edition plush toy to the first one hundred buyers! It comes complete with an assortment of different weapons that really work!

Are you sick of pests lurking around your home? Plush Cinder will happily stab, shoot, or burn anything that makes you mad. Heck, she might even stab, shoot, or burn things without being asked to because she's just that awesome!

_Note: Plush toy may attempt to overthrow you. This toy is not compatible with the Beacon Plush Toy Company's Pyrrha Nikos plush toy._

X X X

**Do You Like Alcohol?**

Do you ever wish that you could take alcohol with you everywhere?

Have you ever poked someone with a stick because you thought it was funny?

Is your combat ability directly proportional to how drunk you are?

If so… the Qrow Branwen plush toys is for you! You can now purchase your very own plush toy of Remnant's coolest semi-drunk uncle. Plush Qrow will happily annoy your enemies, friends, and everyone else around you, all while drinking out of his very own flask!

Never again will you have to worry about things getting boring. Plush Qrow can turn any boring social situation into an all-out brawl!

If you order today, we'll even throw in a free Raven Branwen plush toy! Be careful, though, if you turn your back on her for even a minute… she might just disappear!

_Note: The Beacon Plush Toy Company does not endorse drinking on the job unless, like Qrow, drinking only makes you more powerful. _

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

You can think of each little snippet as an advertisement set in the same AU as one of my other stories (Charm Offensive), in which both Beacon and the White Fang resort to selling plush toys to try to make up for some funding shortfalls. Which plush toy would you buy, and which plush toy would you want them to make next?

Me? I'd want a Penny – she slices, she dices, she even comes with lasers! And she's cuddle ready!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	73. Chapter 73

**Temptation**

Blake was going insane. There was no other way to put it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Blake swallowed thickly and tried not to stare as Ruby leaned over to check her temperature. It was bad enough that the air conditioning in the dorm had given out, but did it really have to happen right in the middle of the hottest summer in more than a decade? At this rate, she was going to do something crazy.

"I'm fine." Blake closed her eyes and tried to forget what Ruby looked like walking around in her underwear in a desperate bid to beat the heat. A year ago, it wouldn't have been so bad, but Ruby had, well, grown over the past year, and not just vertically. She'd probably never have quite the figure that Yang had, but Ruby was still a very, very attractive, young woman with long, perfectly-toned legs, and…

Nope. Blake shook her head. She was not going there.

"Ah, relax." Blake twitched as she felt a familiar hand pat her on the head. "Blake is just wilting because of the heat."

Blake tried – she really, really did – not to open her eyes, but she failed miserably. Ruby had backed off to sit in front of the small fan that they'd set up, and Yang had taken her place next to Blake's bed. The blonde was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that did nothing but highlight just how wonderful her figure was. Blake's mouth went dry. Yang was a perfect mix of femininity and strength. She would look every bit as good in a dress or some jeans as she would ripping things to pieces on the battlefield.

"Then again," Yang said, leaning over Blake. "She does look a little flushed. Have you been drinking enough water, Blake?"

Blake nodded slowly. Did Yang have to lean over her like that? Had the blonde even considered that maybe that was why she was so flushed? For crying out loud, all Blake had to do was tilt her head up a little, and she'd be able to lick the sweat right off –

"Stop crowding her." Weiss shooed Yang off and handed Blake a bottle of water that she'd cooled using Dust. "Drink that. It'll make you feel better."

Blake accepted the bottle of water and took a long sip of it as Weiss sat on the edge of her bed. The heiress was now officially the shortest member of their team, but her lack of height only accentuated how petite and graceful she was. Everything that Weiss did, even simply sitting down, was performed with the kind of elegance that was equal parts upbringing and instinct.

"Honestly, I don't know why they haven't already fixed the air conditioning." Weiss folded her arms across her chest. It was a disturbingly nice chest. "It's ridiculous. I even offered to pay for the repairs, so we wouldn't all die of heat exhaustion."

It was a testament to Blake's self-control – and perhaps her sense of self-preservation – that she didn't stare too much at the way the muscles in Weiss's legs shifted under her skin. Ruby had the musculature of a runner, and Yang had the build of a brawler, but Weiss… Weiss was a dancer through and through, all smooth, graceful lines and slim, toned limbs. She also seemed to prefer lace, if her choice of attire was anything to go by.

"But, really, are you okay, Blake? You've been quiet all afternoon." Weiss frowned faintly. "We can take you to the infirmary if you want."

"I'm fine," Blake said. "I'm just… tired. That's all." She closed her eyes again and tried not to think too much about the three very attractive, young women nearby who were very dear to her and not wearing very much at all. She failed miserably. Again. Stupid, sexy team! Did they have any idea what they did to her?

"If you say so." Weiss frowned. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Blake clamped her mouth shut and shook her head before her traitorous libido could suggest that the four of them indulge in an orgy.

"Okay. But let us know if you need anything." Weiss headed over to the fan. "Ruby! Stop following the fan around as it rotates. You're blocking anyone else from getting any cool air."

"But I'm hot," Ruby whined.

Yes, Blake thought. She was. And so was Yang. And so was Weiss.

"Well, it could be worse," Yang said. "At least we didn't lose the heating system during the middle of winter." The blonde laughed. "Otherwise, we might have had to huddle together for warmth."

Damn it. Blake closed her eyes and covered her face with a pillow. Now, she was imagining her team huddled together for warmth. Of course, they'd need to maximise skin contact by taking their clothes off, and…

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Poor (lucky?) Blake. She's stuck in a room with Weiss, Ruby, and Yang as they wander around in their underwear. What an absolute tragedy. But, seriously, I'll let you guys in on a secret. Although most of the stuff that I write is Ruby/Weiss and Blake/Yang with some Winter/Blake/Yang on the side, I can definitely see Blake/Weiss and Blake/Ruby happening. I also can't help but imagine all three of her teammates being completely aware of what they do to her and choosing to prance around half naked just to torment her.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	74. Chapter 74

**Weiss Rose**

Weiss was slightly perturbed to hear Ruby giggling. Well, that wasn't entirely correct. Ruby giggling was not in and of itself a cause for alarm. It was the specific kind of giggling that worried her. It was the giggling of a young woman in love, the giggling of someone who was doubtless about to drag Weiss off to do something hopelessly romantic and utterly embarrassing.

The last time that Ruby had giggled like that, Weiss had found herself taking a walk in the rain with Ruby, much to Yang and Blake's amusement. Her only consolation was that Ruby happened to look quite good in wet clothes, and Weiss had been more than happy to warm up her afterward. The time before that, Ruby had serenaded her with a love song that she'd written. Now, Weiss loved Ruby very much, but not even Weiss could love Ruby's song writing. She still wasn't sure whether to feel pleased or insulted that Ruby's lyrics had stated that the only thing with nicer curves than Crescent Rose was Weiss.

What new romantic horror would Ruby unleash upon her this time?

Weiss crept closer and peeked over Ruby's shoulder. Ruby was writing the same name in her notebook over and over again.

Weiss Rose.

Weiss smirked and leaned over to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Weiss Rose, Ruby? What are you thinking?"

Ruby blushed prettily. Dust, Weiss loved that blush. "Uh… you don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it." Weiss decided to forgo kissing Ruby's cheek again in favour of kissing her lips. Ah, much sweeter. "But I'm afraid that you've got it the wrong way around." She plucked the pen out of Ruby's hands and wrote down a different name, one that turned Ruby's blush absolutely rosy. "There, I like that better. What do you think?"

There, on the page beside Weiss Rose was the name that Weiss had written down: Ruby Schnee.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Ah, which surname will they end up taking? If you've followed me on Tumblr, you'll know that I ended up going with Rose-Schnee since I couldn't decide. In fact, that's what I've done with a lot of pairings in which I couldn't decide. For instance, Lightning and Fang (FF XIII) end up calling themselves the Yun-Farrons. This approach does, however, lead to some rather long-winded names. Blake and Yang, for example, are the Xiao-Long-Belladonnas. Yeah, that's not exactly convenient.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	75. Chapter 75

**Offering**

Of all the many gods of Remnant, there were few so feared as Death. Oh, a wise mortal feared and revered all of the gods, but a wise or lucky mortal might also be able to avoid most of them. There were places of peace and tranquillity where the gods of war seldom walked, and there were places of warmth and safety where the gods of pestilence and sickness rarely ventured.

But all mortals were destined to know Death, and so all mortals made offerings to Death in the hope that their encounter would only come after a long and peaceful life. The gods demanded all manner of offerings. Some demanded wealth in the form of gold and precious jewels. Others demanded wheat and livestock. And still others demanded sacrifice of an altogether darker variety.

But what of Death?

Death asked for something far simpler: a plate of cookies, a glass of milk, and some strawberries.

It was such a strange demand, and there were many who questioned why so powerful a god would desire such simple things. But the priests and priestesses of Death were adamant, and so, at least once year, all wise families would go to make their offering of cookies, milk, and strawberries at one of Death's many temples.

It became common, too, for families to have their children submit the offering. Perhaps they could win Death's favour and blessing, for the world could be a cruel place indeed, and children were often the first to suffer. Who better to protect the helpless than Death? Who better to ward off the slings and arrows of misfortune?

To see Death while submitting an offering was said to be either a great blessing or a terrible curse, and it often took many years for those who laid eyes upon Death to know which one it would be.

X X X

Princess Weiss Schnee could not help but tremble as she walked alongside her family into Death's temple. It was a glorious place, wrought of the finest materials and decorated with vivid combinations of crimson, silver, and black. The scythe – Death's symbol – was a frequent motif, along with the great cloak, red as blood, that Death was said to wear over clothing as dark as the dead of night.

And in the courtyard before the temple grew a single rose that the endless passage of the seasons could not touch and no heat or flood could harm. It was ageless and undying, forever perfect and forever the colour of freshly split blood.

It was her turn to submit her family's offering, and as one of the princesses of the Kingdom of Atlas, Weiss would be submitting it in the inner chapel, a place open to only the holiest of clerics and the noblest of nobles.

They reached the entrance of the chapel, and her father nodded gravely at her.

"Go, Weiss. Submit our offering."

With trembling hands, Weiss took the plate of cookies and strawberries and the glass of milk. As was his custom, her father had arranged for the very finest of bakers to craft the cookies in their offering, and he had chosen only the most delicious of strawberries from the very best of farms, as well. Likewise, the milk was of the highest quality, unmatched in all the land.

Slowly, Weiss made her way into the chapel. There was no one else within it, and the candles inside cast light upon the stained-glass window that depicted scenes involving Death. There was Death smiting the people of Mountain Glenn who had dared to sin against the gods by inviting demons in the world. Death had not stricken them with fire or ice or thunder. No, Death had walked unseen amongst the people of Mountain Glenn, and all of them had perished in a single night. But not a single building had been broken, nor had even a single blade of grass been harmed, such was the power of Death.

Elsewhere, Death stood amidst the four seasons. It was said that the goddess of summer had given birth to Death and in doing so had become the first soul that Death ever took into her domain. Yet Death loved her mother deeply, and so each year, she let Summer free to walk the world once more, if only for a time.

It was said too, that Death would have dearly loved to let her mother go, but there were rules that not even Death could break.

Slowly, with painstaking care, Weiss went forward to place the offering at the base of the statute that stood at the front of the chapel. It was Death: a tall woman with a scythe whose features were obscured behind a hooded cloak. Yet, as she climbed the stairs to the statue, she tripped. The cookies and strawberries scattered across the steps. The glass of milk broke, and its contents spilled onto the steps.

Weiss cried out. This was terrible! She was only a girl, but she had heard stories of what happened to those who offended Death. This offering was supposed to win Death's favour, but Weiss had dropped it. What was she supposed to do now? Her father would undoubtedly scold her terribly if she told him what had happened. But, surely, it would be improper – even sinful – to simply gather up the offering and submit it anyway. The cookies and strawberries had touched the floor, and the milk had spilt.

What was she supposed to do?"

Her father must have heard, for he entered the chapel. Weiss turned to him at once.

"Father –"

"Weiss!" Her father's voice cracked out like a whip. "What have you –"

The words died in his throat, and his gaze snapped to something behind her. A chill filled the room, and Weiss felt the edges of a cloak brush against her back. Something clanked into the stone steps in front of her, and she froze as she realised it was the shaft of a large scythe wrought of a material so black that it seemed to drink in the candlelight.

Weiss didn't want to turn around. She knew who was standing behind her. In front of her, her father had fallen to his knees and pressed his face to the floor. Her father had always told her that kings did not bow. But there was one god to whom all kings, no matter how proud, would bow.

"Please," her father begged. There was no anger in his voice, only desperate and terrible concern for her. "Please…"

And then he could speak no more, for the eerie chill grew so sharp that the very air seemed afraid to carry her father's voice. Almost as though she were a puppet whose strings were being pulled, Weiss found herself turning.

Death stood before her.

The stories had spoken truly. Death was tall, and her hooded cloak was as red as blood. It moved almost as though it were alive although no wind or breeze stirred through the chapel. Beneath it, Death was clothed in the night itself, a darkness so deep it could only ever have existed in a place where the sun, the moon, and all the stars were dead.

And above Weiss, beneath the hood, were a pair of eyes like silver stars.

Weiss could not speak.

Death stared into her eyes, and then, like it was the most natural thing in the world, she bent down and picked up one of the cookies that had landed on top of the others and thus never touched the floor. Slowly, she raised it to her lips and took a bite of it. A smile crossed her lips, and Death reached down, dragging one finger down Weiss's face over her left eye.

"Mine."

And then Death was gone, and Weiss's father was pulling her into his arms, his eyes widening as he took in the scar that Death had left, the one that marked Weiss as Death's Chosen.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

So, I thought it was time to go with something a little bit less fluffy a tad more mythical. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Some of you who've been reading my stories for a bit longer will probably recognise the tone of this snippet as being very much reminiscent of _Whispers of the Gods_. Now here's a fun question: if Ruby is Death and Weiss is her chosen, who or what are the other characters?

I've also received some questions lately about whether I write original fiction. I do indeed write original fiction. You can find me on Amazon as L. G. Estrella. If you've enjoyed my humorous stuff, I'd recommend _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf._ It's got everything you've come to expect from me: fun, humour, action, warmth, ninja rats, pyromaniacal elves, precocious apprentices, and a necromancer who believes that shovels are the greatest weapons ever made.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	76. Chapter 76

_Note: Potentially set in the same AU as Offering._

X X X

**Night and Day**

There is no love so tragic amongst all the gods than the love between Night and Day. Until the end of all things, they are doomed to never meet, save for the most fleeting of moments at the edges of dusk and dawn.

It is said that Day is the older sister of Death, and it is said too that there are few, even amongst the gods, who can match her beauty or her resolve. She strides boldly from one end of the world to the other in clothing woven from the light of the first dawn of creation. Her hair is golden flame, and when the gods of flowers made lilacs, they did so to echo the colour of her eyes.

And as there is Day, so too is there Night. Night's hair is as dark as Day's is bright, and her eyes are purest amber. For as long as Day has existed, so too has Night, and for an age they did not meet. Day has her duties, as does Night, and even they cannot break the great laws that govern creation, the great laws that are strong enough to bind even Death to whom all others must one day answer.

Yet, one dusk, Day looked back over her shoulder where before she had only looked boldly ahead. And, for the first time, she laid eyes on Night whose back, wreathed in shadows, had been all that she had ever seen before. So lovely was Night and so mournful was her gaze that Day's heart was ensnared at once. For another age, she looked back each dusk, hoping to catch another glimpse of Night and wondering what could torment one so fair.

And so it came to be that Night began to meet Day's gaze each dusk and to look behind her each dawn, wondering why Day should suddenly take such interest in her. And with each look that they exchanged, their desire to know one another grew stronger until at last, overcome, they resolved to meet.

For the first time in creation, there was no day and there was no night. Instead, an eerie twilight fell over the world as Night and Day abandoned their duties and met upon a lonely mountaintop where now the greatest of their temples stand in honour of that meeting. Long did they speak, and with each word, they grew ever closer until at last, covering Night's lips with hers, Day took Night for a lover.

Yet such a thing could not last long. For the laws that bound creation had decreed that Day should never meet Night save for two moments only, one at dusk and another at dawn, lest the order of creation be disrupted and the world be left in ruin.

Thus Death was sent to speak to her sister.

Death came upon Night and Day as they dozed, exhausted by their affections, and her heart was filled with grief. So happy did her sister look, even in sleep, and she had come bearing news that would see that happiness destroyed forever.

"Awaken," Death said, and she would have wept, but Death cannot weep. "You have lingered long enough, Day. Once more, you must walk across the world. Twilight has fallen, and that is not the way that things must be. Dwell not with Night any longer. Your duties must come first."

But Day would not be parted from Night so easily. "Sister, for the love that you hold for me, do not speak thusly. I love Night and would stay with her."

Death took up her weapon, the scythe that claims the life of all things. "Well do you know the laws that bind the world, and well do you know your place in creation. It was decreed when the world was young that Night and Day should never meet save for dusk and dawn alone. Now, sister, for the love you hold for me, do not make me ask again. You are strong, yes, amongst the mightiest of the gods, but I am Death. Leave Night. Find some mortal to love, or even another god. But you cannot have Night."

Day's fists clenched, and the light of a thousand dawns spilled out of her, light enough to scour the world. But Death was unmoved.

"Leave us." NIght rose to her feet and pushed past Day. Ribbons of shadow filled the air around her, and a dread darkness fell upon the mountain, so deep that it could have swallowed the sun. "I have so little to call my own. The mortals despise me and only creatures of evil and wickedness revere me. Why should I not have love? Why can I not have Day? Why should my darkness be the only thing that Day's light cannot touch or warm?"

And still Death would not be moved. "There is only one way that you and Day might be together, and you know exactly what it is. On the last day of creation, my sister will enter my realm, as will you. There, you may be together always, but that day is far away, and there is much yet for you to do. Do not force my hand, Night, for I am Death, and neither you nor my sister can withstand me. Even the night and the day must die in time, but I would not have it be today."

She paused, and because Death could not weep, she pushed back her hood and let Night and Day gaze into her eyes, the same eyes that foresaw the lives and deaths of all things. "Do not think that I take pleasure in this. I do not. But the greater the god, the greater the burden. Do as I have asked of you and wait until the end of all things to be reunited."

Thus were Night and Day parted, though since that day their temples have always been built in pairs, side by side, and their priests and priestesses hold a special ceremony together twice a day, once at dusk and again at dawn. And if Night and Day are lucky, they might exchange a kiss at those times, or a hurried embrace.

It is because of their love that Night and Day do not fear the end of all things as so many of the gods do. For they know that only then shall they be together again.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

As I hinted at in the author's notes for _Offering_, I've actually written a number of snippets casting Team RWBY as gods in various situations. You could, if you wanted, view them as linked although they are also, in some ways, independent of each other. Really, they're more just variations of a theme. And Ruby is pretty much always Death.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	77. Chapter 77

**Help From Above**

Blake tugged on her hood to make sure it was in place before she walked up the steps of the temple. The scriptures of this particular goddess drew no distinctions between humans and Faunus, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was the middle of the night, so the temple was all but deserted. It hardly mattered. Only an idiot would try to rob a temple belonging to this goddess.

The last person to try that had ended up a big, messy smear in the middle of the courtyard in front of the temple. Needless to say, there hadn't been any further attempts. Some gods and goddess adopted a more hands off approach. Not this one. She was, by all accounts, much more into smiting evildoers and raining fire on the wicked.

Blake made her way into the inner sanctum of the temple and knelt in front of the huge fire that filled the centre of the room. It had to be divine in origin. There was no wood or other fuel, and the fire itself formed a perfect sphere some ten feet across.

"Honoured goddess," Blake whispered, tossing her offering of sunflowers into the fire. "Please hear my prayers."

She closed her eyes and waited as custom dictated.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty seconds passed.

She bit her lip. Of course. She was cursed. The other gods had never spoken to her before, and she was a fool to think they'd start speaking to her now, even if she needed them now more than ever before. Only one god had ever spoken to her before, and he was the source of her problem.

"Yo."

Yo?

Blake opened her eyes. A goddess stood before her with hair like golden fire and lilac eyes that seemed like they could see right into her soul.

"Uh…?" The goddess walked over and leaned down to poke Blake on the forehead. "Are you going to talk, or are you just going to kneel there with your mouth hanging open? I mean you look pretty funny like that, but I'm guessing that's not why you're here."

"You… you came!" Blake blurted.

The goddess shrugged. "Meh. It's a slow night. Not a lot of wars happening either, so I'm not exactly swamped with prayers. But, hey, that's how it is. Besides, being busy isn't always a good thing. My sister is busier than you can imagine, and it's tough. But you know what they say: Death never rests."

Blake blinked slowly. This was not how she had pictured Yang, the goddess of fire and war. The legends had all spoken of a giantess with golden hair who strode across the bloody battlefields of the world, tearing her enemies limb from limb and bathing in their blood until that same blood had stained her eyes a terrible, bloody red.

"Well? What do you want help with?" Yang asked. "I did come all the way here, so don't keep me waiting."

"I want your help –"

"Yes, I know that."

"There is a very important matter –"

"It must be."

Blake couldn't help it. Perhaps it was the pent up stress of her plight, or perhaps it was the shock, but her next words came out as a shout. "Let me finish!"

Yang's lips curved up into a smirk, and what a wicked smirk it was. Those lilac eyes darkened ever so slightly, a faint tinge of red creeping into them. "Did you just yell at me, mortal?"

Blake paled. "Um…"

Yang threw her head back and laughed. "You've got guts. All right. I'll let you finish. Tell me what the problem is."

So Blake told Yang what the problem was, and it was complicated.

"So… let me get this straight, you're being courted by one of the other gods who won't take no for an answer and you'd rather not have their attention focused on you." Yang rubbed her chin. "Would you mind telling me who? Because if I'm going to get into a fight for helping you, I'd like to know who I'm going to have to pummel."

Blake took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. This was why she'd come to Yang's temple in particular. "Adam."

Yang's smile cracked. "The same Adam that once cut off one of my arms in battle?" As a god, Yang's physical form was merely a shell for her divine essence, so her arm had grown back. Still, the pain had been very real. "You should have started with that."

"I… that's why I came to you for help. I was hoping…"

Yang waved one hand. "He's not laying one hand on you." Her eyes gleamed. They were definitely red now. "Although I'm hoping he tries. The… truce the gods agreed upon aeons ago forbids either of us from directly attacking the other. But if he tries to harm someone under my protection, I'll have an excuse to break that face of his. I'm also looking forward to taking that sword he likes and repaying the favour. I think he'd look good with only one arm or maybe even no arms at all."

"So… so how is this going to work?" Blake asked. The gods granted favours, but they rarely granted them freely. There was always a price to pay.

"Take off that hood," Yang murmured. "If Adam was interested in you, he must have had a reason." Blake pushed her hood back. Yang's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Well, well, well. You are pretty for a mortal. So pretty I can't help but wonder if you have a trace of divine blood in you." Yang pursed her lips. "Actually… Ruby, can you come here?"

The shadows in the room lengthened for a moment and turned blood red before coalescing into the shape of a tall woman with a large scythe. Silver eyes peered out at the world from under a crimson cloak.

"You called for me, sister." The goddess's voice sounded strangely muffled.

"Oh, please." Yang rolled her eyes. "Can't you see you're terrifying the mortal?" Yang reached over and tipped the other goddess's hood back to reveal that Ruby was in fact chewing on a cookie. "I assume you're familiar with my sister?"

Blake nodded slowly. Ruby was one of the most feared and revered of the gods. She was the goddess of death. And she was, apparently, eating a cookie. The image was so utterly at odds with everything Blake had been taught that she had to fight not to stare.

"This here is Blake," Yang said, pointing at Blake. "Can you tell me if she's got any divine blood in her?"

"She can do that?" Blake squawked.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby nodded. "I am the goddess of death, but that's not all I'm in charge of. Things like bloodlines and all that fall under my power too." She lifted her scythe and pointed it at Blake. Blake yelped and covered her face with her hands. It was said that whatever Crescent Rose was pointed at was instantly killed. "Relax, I'm just going to have a look through your ancestors with Crescent Rose here."

A strange fog rose up around Blake. She couldn't see anything, but Ruby didn't seem to have any difficulty.

"It looks like you're right," Ruby replied, smiling. "Her great-great-great-great-something grandmother was a god."

"Which one?"

"We kind of lost her during the last divine war, so I'd rather not talk about it." Ruby shuddered. She presided over the dead – all the dead – and that included fallen gods, many of whom had once been her friends. "So… do you need me for anything else, or can I head off? Nora has this big storm brewing off the coast way up north, and I have a feeling I'll be busy."

"Don't tell me she's smiting more people."

"Yes, she is." Ruby sighed. "In her defence, they did try to burn her temple down, so… yeah. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Ruby vanished.

Blake let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. "What… what now?"

"Now?" Yang grinned. "There are precisely two groups that fall under the exclusive protection of gods: family, which includes children, lovers, and spouses, and clergy."

"So… you… want me to become one of your priestesses?"

"That's the safest option." Yang smirked again. "Unless, of course, you'd like to become my lover."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

What's this? Another update? Yep! Think of this as something to make up for the long break between chapters Chapter 75 and Chapter 76. In much the same way as the previous chapter can be thought of as being related to _Offering_, this chapter is yet another take on the same idea, except this time Blake isn't a god.

If you're wondering why it took me so long to update after Chapter 75 despite my mighty backlog (and it is mighty), it's because I was finishing off the proofreading for _Two Necromancers, a Dragon, and a Vampire_, which is the third part of _The Unconventional Heroes Series_, which you can find on Amazon (I'm known as L. G. Estrella over on Amazon). So, yeah, that's what I was doing. If you like my humorous stuff, you should definitely check it out.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summoner**

As an apprentice summoner, Weiss had not been prepared to carry out a complex summoning on her own. However, that hadn't stopped her from trying, and she was now thoroughly convinced that she was about to join the long list of apprentice summoners who had been eaten/dismembered/mangled by something they'd summoned.

Oops.

It was bad enough that she'd made a mistake while copying the runes onto the floor of her chamber. It was even worse that she'd misread the instructions and used rose water instead of holy water. And it was absolutely terrible that she'd dropped a strawberry and a cookie into the summoning circle too.

Who knew what kind of freakish monstrosity she was going to summon? Knowing her luck, it would be some kind of inter-dimensional nightmare creature that would devour her soul and blow the building up. Even if she somehow survived, she had no doubt whatsoever that Winter would murder her for trying something like this on her own.

The hum of magic in the air grew louder until there was a blinding flash of crimson light. When Weiss could finally see again, she gasped and stumbled back to press herself flat against the far wall of her chamber. She knew whom she'd summoned. Nobody in the world could possibly fail to recognise the tall woman in the blood red cloak who wielded a scythe blacker than the dead of night. The runes and seals on the floor vanished in a haze of silver fire.

Weiss had summoned Death.

"Hmm…" Death noticed the cookie and strawberry on the ground and sighed. "What a waste. But it has been a while since someone summoned me like this." She ambled over to Weiss. "I'm going to guess that was you."

"Please, don't kill me!" Weiss put her hands up. "It was an accident – a total and complete accident."

"Is that so?" Death cackled evilly. Really, it was a supremely evil cackle. "Do you know what happens to people who meddle with the primal forces of nature, who summon beings so far beyond mortal understanding that trying to grasp what goes through my mind would melt your brain? And do you know what I do to people who summon me accidentally?"

Weiss gulped. "Do… do I want to know?"

"I force them to bribe me with strawberries and baked goods." Death held her scythe in one hand and used the other to give Weiss a gentle bonk over the head. "Don't worry. I can tell you weren't trying to summon me. If I thought for a second that you'd summoned me for evil purposes – you'd be amazed by how common that is – I'd have to smite you. But I can tell this was an honest mistake. So, don't worry. I won't be coming for your soul any time soon. But if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure you bring a pack of cookies and some strawberries to my temple at least once a week for, I don't know, the next two months. That should do it."

"So… you're not going to claim my soul?" Weiss dared to hope she'd get out of this alive.

"Nope." Death grinned. "But you might want to practice with your instructors a bit more before you trying another summoning, especially one this complex. Not all of the gods are as nice as I am." Death laughed. "If you'd summoned Yang, she might have punched you through a wall."

"Yang?"

"Ah, I guess you mortals know her better by another name: Wrath."

"Oh."

"Anyway, keep practicing and, uh, I'll see you later." Weiss's eyes widened, and she somehow managed to turn even paler. Death winced. "A lot later. Like, a lot… later. Yeah."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This would be the last of the goddess!AU snippets that I currently have on file – I think. Anyway, a lot of people have been asking me if the snippets are all connected. The answer is that I honestly have no idea. I wrote them around a similar theme (Ruby as Death) and kind of just went from there. I suppose you could argue that all of them are related thematically, but you could also, maybe, argue that they are related. I'll let you guys decide.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	79. Chapter 79

**Ruby and Pokemon Go**

"Ruby, do you really think that it's appropriate for you to be using your Semblance to play Pokemon Go?" Weiss asked.

The dark-haired huntress frowned. "What do you mean, Weiss?"

"Ruby, I'm not blind. I know that you've been using your super speed to hit every single pokestop in Vale on a regular basis." Weiss twitched. "Plus, I've noticed a disturbing trend in the missions you've been taking recently. Unless I'm mistaken, all of them are in areas renowned for having rare pokemon."

Ruby's frown deepened for a moment before she grinned. "Hey, Weiss… how do you know all of my missions are to places that have rare pokemon? Hmm… could you be playing Pokemon Go too?"

Weiss twitched and then drew herself up indignantly. "Ruby, I am the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. I can assure you that I have far better things to do than –"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and opened Pokemon Go. "Weiss, your office building is a gym. And wouldn't you know it… the strongest pokemon in the gym belongs to a member of Team Mystic. It's also an ice pokemon."

Weiss raised one eyebrow. "And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Weiss, the username of the person who owns that pokemon is Myrtenaster."

"…" Weiss opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Now, maybe that's just a coincidence." Ruby smirked. "All you'd have to do is let me take a look at your scroll. If you don't have Pokemon Go on it, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"I can assure you that there is absolutely no need for that."

"Okay, Weiss. Sure, whatever you say." Ruby's smirk widened. "But it would be a real shame if, say, I attacked this gym with my strongest pokemon and claimed it for Team Valour."

Weiss made a choking sound.

"And I'd have to do that every time I visited since, you know, it wouldn't be right to let some horrible person impersonating you take over a gym set in you office building. Can you imagine how evil they must be to do that? I'd be doing you a favour, and –"

"Don't you dare!" Weiss snapped. "This gym belongs to me – gah!" She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Heh." Ruby grinned. "I knew it. Just admit it. You like Pokemon Go as much as I do."

"Fine. Maybe I do like it… a little." Weiss huffed. "But it's not like I play it that much."

"Weiss, your Lapras is ridiculously powerful. It's already stronger than mine, and I've been powering mine up for weeks." Ruby tapped the gym and held her scroll up. "Look. It even shows what level you are as a trainer. You're a higher level than me, Weiss!"

"Hmph. If I'm going to do something, Ruby, I'm going to do it right." Weiss paused. "Just one thing… is it true that Dragonites appear more frequently in Mistral?"

X X X

**Omake: Respect**

Winter glared balefully at her scroll. The audacity! Someone had the gall to take over what she considered her gym. And worse, she knew exactly who it was.

Who else would be using a Scyther and calling themselves QrowRules?

And he had to be hacking the game or something. There was no way that a mere Scyther could defeat her Lapras.

"Uh, ma'am," one of her soldier said. "General Ironwood is calling about a mission…"

"One moment," Winter replied. "I have some… important business to take care of."

Yes. She'd teach that fool some respect.

X X X

**Omake: Competition**

Zwei was not pleased. He was, pun fully intended, the top dog in Ruby's life – or he had been.

"Isn't he wonderful, Zwei?" Ruby cooed and showed Zwei her scroll. "Look! He's just perfect!"

Zwei's eyes narrowed ominously at the Arcanine that Ruby had recently acquired. It was, apparently, the perfect Arcanine. It had flawless stats, and Ruby was happily using it to rain fiery death on all of the grass type pokemon that had become increasingly popular to put into gyms.

"I wish he was real." Ruby sighed. "Can you imagine having a real Arcanine?"

Zwei could, and the thought did not make him happy.

X X X

**Omake: Pokemon Headmaster**

"What are you doing?" Glynda growled. "Are you playing Pokemon Go?"

Ozpin smiled serenely. "I am simply attempting to better understand something that has become incredibly popular with not only our students but also the wider community."

"So you're playing Pokemon Go."

"Yes." The headmaster smiled. "Did you that my office is within range of almost a dozen pokestops and three gyms? Given the amount of paperwork I have to do and how frequently pokestops reset, I can accumulate a considerable amount of experience by simply leaving my scroll on while I do my paperwork and getting the pokestops each time they reset."

Glynda's glare sharpened. "That… is so unfair. I only have one pokestop within range of my office."

"Ah, how unfortunate." Ozpin shrugged. "Perhaps I can consider this another perk of my position."

"We're switching offices."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

You had to know this chapter was coming. There's nothing like a bit of good, friendly competition to get Ruby and Weiss going. Now, what teams do you think everybody would be on? I would argue that Weiss and Ren would be on Team Mystic, Ruby and Jaune would be on Team Valour, and Yang and Nora would be on Team Instinct. Blake and Pyrrha are a little trickier. Where do you think they end up?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	80. Chapter 80

**Fun and Games**

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty about this?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Yang shook her head and glanced back out the window, tugging gently on the string that kept the box of cookies rolling along the ground, just out of Ruby's reach.

"You don't do this to just Ruby, do you?" Weiss was torn between shouting something to Ruby and marvelling at how adorable it was to watch the younger girl chase a box of cookies down the footpath. Honestly, she was tempted to buy her own string and box of cookies.

"Nope." Yang cackled. Ruby had almost gotten the cookies that time. "I do it to Blake too. Of course, I don't use cookies. Blake doesn't like cookies that much." Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a laser pointer, twirling it in her hand before putting it back into her pocket. "Works like a charm, especially when she's tired."

A horrifying thought occurred to Weiss. "Wait… you don't do anything like that to me, do you?" Surely, she would have noticed. Surely, Yang wouldn't have been able to deceive her too. Surely…

Yang's lips curled. "What do you think, Weiss?"

Weiss grimaced. Saying that she thought Yang did stuff like this to her was the same as admitting that the blonde had outsmarted her, and she refused to admit that. "I guess not."

"Sure." Yang smirked. "Just keep telling yourself that." She laughed. "Hey, look. Ruby got the cookies."

Weiss covered her face with her hands as the leader of Team RWBY danced around in triumph, holding her newly acquired box of cookies up like a trophy. Ruby didn't seem to think it was odd that there was a string attached to the box of cookies.

X X X

Weiss felt morally obligated to let Ruby know that she was being deceived. It wasn't that she wanted to ruin Yang's fun – although that certainly didn't hurt – but she couldn't stand to see Ruby literally strung along. She waited until Yang had departed before she approached Ruby. The blonde had supposedly gone off to study, but she was most likely going off to put her laser pointer to work since Blake had been spending far too much time in the library.

"Ruby, can I talk to you for a second?" Weiss asked.

The heiress winced as Ruby practically skipped over to her with her box of cookies. "What is it, Weiss?"

"Ruby… I think… I think you're being deceived."

"What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head to one side, and it took all of Weiss's willpower to keep from simply tugging the other girl into her arms. Ruby was so innocent and adorable. Yang had to be some kind of monster to take advantage of Ruby for her own amusement!

"Yang has been playing tricks on you," Weiss shook her head sadly. "That box of cookies…"

"I know." Ruby opened the box of cookies and started to munch on one with a sunny smile on her face. "You're talking about the string, right?"

"…" Weiss gaped. "What? You knew? Then why were you chasing the cookies like… like some kind of… of puppy?" Weiss blurted.

Ruby grinned and reached for another cookie. "Well, it's simple. If Yang knew that I knew, she'd stop doing it, and I'd stop getting free cookies. Do you know how much money I spend on cookies, Weiss? It's a lot, and Yang always gets the best cookies." She shrugged. "It's a win-win situation. Yang gets to feel all happy since she thinks she's pranking me, and I get a free box of cookies."

"Oh." Weiss was honestly horrified that she hadn't considered the possibility that her team leader – her very clever team leader – had already worked out what Yang was up to.

"Hey, Weiss, did you really think she was fooling me? I mean… there was a string tied onto the box of cookies."

"I…" Weiss tried to appear as calm as possible. "I merely wished to ensure that you were aware that it was Yang playing tricks on you, not me or Blake." She almost wiped her forehead with the back of one hand. Nice save.

"Oh, well, thanks." Ruby offered Weiss a cookie. "Here, you can have one. But… can you not tell Yang that I know? I'm looking forward to more free cookies."

"Uh, of course." Weiss nodded. "If that's what you want."

X X X

"Hey, Weiss, want to see something cool?" Ruby asked.

Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Define 'cool'."

"I'm going to prank Yang."

"Very well." Weiss stopped reading through her textbook and moved over to the window beside Ruby. "What are you going to do?"

"Look."

Ruby pointed out the window, and Weiss looked over to find Blake and Yang walking back toward the dorm. The Faunus looked absolutely exhausted. Honestly, Blake needed to take better care of herself. At this rate, the Faunus might pass out during their exams, which would be the very opposite of productive. Hmmm… perhaps Weiss should talk to her. If Blake needed help with some of her classes, she would be more than happy to help her. That was what friends were for, after all.

"What are you going to do, Ruby?"

"I'm going to give Yang a dose of her own medicine." Ruby snickered evilly.

"How? I'm fairly sure that Yang isn't obsessed with cookies, and even if she was, I doubt you'd give her yours."

Ruby clutched her box of cookies to her chest. "Of course not!" She smirked and reached into her pocket… revealing a laser pointer. "But Yang is obsessed with Blake. Watch."

Ruby carefully aimed the laser pointer out the window. It took a few seconds for Blake to notice it, but their teammate dutifully stumbled after the red dot on the pavement. Yang must not have noticed because a deep frown crossed her face, and she hurried after Blake. To Weiss's immense amusement, Blake continued to weave across the pavement – followed by Yang, who appeared to believe that Blake was trying to avoid her.

In fact, the blonde grew increasingly irate as Blake ignored whatever she was saying in favour of the red dot on the ground. Finally, Yang had enough. She darted after Blake and gently – but firmly – took hold of the Faunus's wrist. It was only then that Yang noticed what Blake was staring at. The blonde's eyes narrowed, and her gaze scanned the dorm building in search of whoever had the audacity to prank Blake and therefore her.

Yang stopped and stared… right at Weiss and Ruby.

"She noticed!" Weiss yelped. "Ruby, what are we going to…" Weiss trailed off. Ruby had ducked underneath the windowsill… after putting the laser pointer in Weiss's hand. The only person Yang had seen, the person Yang was now certain was responsible for pranking her, the person who was about to get mangled was… Weiss.

"Ruby!" Weiss screeched. "How dare you –"

Ruby vanished in a swirl of rose petals, leaving a laugh and half a cookie.

Scores:

Ruby: 4 (pranked Yang twice, pranked Blake once, pranked Weiss once)

Weiss: -1 (got pranked by Ruby)

Yang: -2 (got pranked by Ruby twice)

Blake: -1 (got pranked by Ruby)

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Ruby is the leader of Team RWBY for a reason! Yang might be mischievous, but I can see Ruby playing her perfectly since, well, it's Ruby, and she never mucks about when cookies are involved. As for Weiss, well, she needs to up her pranking game, and Blake would probably do okay if she weren't so exhausted.

I'd also like to mention a milestone here and give some thanks. I started posting snippets for this story almost two years ago. At the time, I thought I'd be lucky to get a dozen reviews since I wasn't sure how well a bunch of unconnected snippets would be received. However, the reception from you guys, the readers, has been incredible. This is the first story I've had on this site that has ever reached 1000 reviews, and it also leads all my stories in favourites and follows. So thank you to everyone who has ever left a review, a favourite, or a follow. It is very much appreciated.

I've also had some questions about my original fiction. You can find me on Amazon as L. G. Estrella. I'd recommend starting with _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf_ if you're looking for a fantasy with humour, action, and warmth. It's the first part of a series. The third part, _Two Necromancers, a Dragon, and a Vampire_ was released earlier this month.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	81. Chapter 81

**Just A Can Of Cola**

Weiss looked at the vending machine and then glanced at the money in her wallet. Damn it. The machine didn't give out change, so unless she planned on buying twenty cans of cola, she was all out of luck. Since she wasn't Ruby, buying twenty cans of cola was not an option.

She turned to leave and then stopped as she noticed the shimmers of heat in the air and the chirping of cicadas. It was really, really hot, and a can of ice-cold cola sounded wonderful, but she refused to waste that much of her money on soft drinks. It didn't matter if her family was wealthy, she'd been raised to think carefully before spending money on frivolous things. Overspending to acquire a powerful business competitor was one thing. Overspending to buy cola was quite another.

"Hey, Weiss!"

The heiress turned. Oh. It was Ruby. She made a face. She could ask Ruby if she had change. The girl certainly seemed nice enough, from what little they'd had to do with each other. But… Weiss frowned. She hadn't exactly been nice to Ruby, had she? Would the other girl even be willing to help her out? Weiss certainly wouldn't have if their roles had been reversed. What should she do? Perhaps she could make a bargain with Ruby, so quid pro quo…

Ruby walked up to the vending machine, put some money into it and then held up two cans of cola. She smiled at Weiss. "Want one?"

Weiss blinked – she'd been halfway through concocting some suitably clever scheme. "Huh?"

A light blush coloured Ruby's cheeks. "Well… I kind of noticed you while I was walking over to the vending machine. You looked like you really wanted one, and it's really hot, but you didn't end up buying one." She shrugged. "I had exactly enough change for two, so I thought I'd get you one too."

"Oh." Weiss studied Ruby intently. Was this a peace offering, an attempt to win her over? Was it a trick? Was it…? No. She almost laughed. Ruby wasn't like that. Even if she hadn't known her long, she could see that. Ruby meant exactly what she said. She reached out and took one of the cans. "Thank you."

"Ah, it's no biggie." Ruby laughed. "It's just a can of cola. Plus, it would be kind of weird if I let my teammate die of thirst while I bought a can of cola."

"I suppose it would." Weiss's lips twitched. "I'll pay you back later."

"You don't have to." Another shy smile crossed Ruby's lips. "It's just a can of cola."

"Just a can of cola?" Weiss stared at the can in her hand. It was more than that. She couldn't remember the last time that someone outside her family had bought her something without expecting something else in return. That was just how it was. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and people were only ever nice to her because they wanted something. But Ruby wasn't like that, was she? She gave Ruby a haughty smile. "It may be just a can of cola, but as a Schnee, I can hardly allow myself to be in your debt."

"Well, okay." Ruby took a sip of her cola. "How about we head to the cafeteria? I'm supposed to meet Blake and Yang about some stuff that we covered in class today."

"Thinking of studying?" Weiss opened her can of cola. "A wise decision." She took a sip. It tasted lovely. "Let's go."

X X X

**Omake: Vending Machine Battle**

"Uh…" Jaune gaped. "Are you okay there?"

"I'm fine." Yang put on her most confident smile. It was a very confident smile indeed, especially since she currently had one arm stuck inside a vending machine.

"Really? Because you don't look fine. You look like you've got your arm stuck in a vending machine."

Yang sagged. "The damn thing ate my money, so I thought I'd try to pry a can of cola out."

"And that's when your arm got stuck?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… let me help." Jaune knelt beside Yang and reached up into the machine. "I'll just get your arm out of there and…"

"Jaune?"

"…"

"Jaune?" Yang growled. "What happened?"

"My arm," Jaune said slowly. "I think it's stuck."

_Fifteen minutes later._

"This is not working." Yang now had both of her arms stuck inside the machine, as did Jaune.

"Maybe we should call for help," Jaune said. "I mean… I don't want to be stuck here all day."

"No way. I am not getting caught like this." Yang took a deep breath. "Brace yourself. I think I can kick this thing apart."

"Don't!" Jaune flailed around. "If you do that, you'll break it. I cannot afford to spend what money I have on repairing this thing or buying a new one."

"Then what do you suggest?" Yang winced. Her arms were starting to get sore. "It's not like someone is just going to walk up and magically get our arms out of the machine and get me my cola."

Five seconds later that was exactly what happened.

Pyrrha smiled gently. "Are you two all right?"

Jaune and Yang nodded silently.

And with that, Pyrrha walked off to class.

Yang took a long sip of her cola. "You know… she is totally awesome."

"Yeah. I guess her Semblance really does come in handy." Jaune rubbed his arms.

"Hey." Yang's eyes gleamed. "If we asked her, do you think she would mind getting us more free cola from the vending machines around here?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Over on my tumblr, I occasionally throw the floor open from prompts and suggestions. This chapter is based on the following prompt: You asked for snippet prompts. This is a short one but…Weiss vs the Vending Machine. Obviously this is set somewhere pretty early in Ruby/Weiss's partnership but Weiss wants a drink/candy from the machine but all her cash is in to high denotations. As this is me (and you are you) Ruby saves the day with her normal amount of money.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	82. Chapter 82

**Weapons R &amp; D**

One of the less well-known departments of the Schnee Dust Company was Weapons Research and Development. Given how nervous some members of the public already were about the company's dominance of the Dust market, the last thing her family needed was to publicise the fact that they were, in fact, developing weapons. It didn't help that most of the people in that department were, to put it bluntly, very eccentric. That is to say, most of them were borderline insane.

Naturally, that was also the first department Ruby had decided to visit in a bid to learn more about her fiancée's company.

Weiss had been worried to begin with, but her worries had only increased after Ruby had spent an entire week with Weapons Development and Research. The younger woman had yet to say a single word about what she'd been doing, but the sunny smile on Ruby's face was beyond terrifying. Ruby was a weapons nut, and Weiss had let her loose in one of the most well-funded weapons development centres in the entire world.

What had she been thinking?

But today, Weiss was going to find out what Ruby had come up with. She wasn't sure whether she should run for her life or put a smile on her face. She decided to do the latter while keeping the former very much at the forefront of her mind, especially when she found out they wouldn't be meeting at the research centre. No, Ruby had invited her to the enormous field that served as the testing ground for new weapons.

"Weiss!" Ruby waved and then reappeared at Weiss's side before grabbing her and practically teleporting them over to the large object covered in a tarpaulin. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been dying to try this baby out!"

Beside Ruby, the members of Weapons Research and Development wore looks of bliss. Weiss shuddered. That could not possibly be a good sign.

"So…" Weiss said. "What are you going to show me today?"

Ruby nodded sagely. "Show her, guys!"

They ripped the tarpaulin off.

"…" Weiss stared. There was a large… gun… thing there. It was roughly the size of a bus. "What is that?"

"Well…" Ruby took a deep breath. "It's a rail gun."

"A rail gun?" Weiss twitched. "You built a rail gun in one week?"

"Yep." Ruby smiled. "Well, I didn't build it alone." She nodded at the people behind her. "I couldn't have done it without them." She clapped her hands. "So, let's give them a big round of applause."

Weiss clapped politely. This was not going to end well. "Wait… but how did you even build a rail gun?" Weiss wasn't quite the weapons nut that Ruby was, but she knew what a rail gun was. She was also passingly familiar with the engineering problems involved too.

Ruby blushed. "This isn't the first time I've tried. The main problems are generating the necessary current and dealing with the damage to the gun itself. Just generating the current requires a huge amount of electricity, way more than would be practical in something the size of Crescent Rose. And even if you get a rail gun to work, the forces involved are huge. You're basically damaging the rails every time you fire, and then there are all of the heating effects…" Ruby made a face. "The only time I got a rail gun to work was when I kind of… kidnapped Pyrrha and got her to use her Semblance."

"You did what?" Weiss yelled.

"I may – at some point – have kidnaped Pyrrha to test out a few ideas." Ruby held up her hands. "But it was totally okay. I bought her lunch and everything afterward, and some of those ideas ended up being really handy when we were building Lightning Rose."

"Lightning Rose?" One of these days, Ruby was going to give her a heart attack. Weiss was sure of it.

"That's the name of my new baby!" Ruby patted the rail gun. "I call her Lightning Rose because of all the electricity she needs."

"I see."

"And you know what they say about lightning. You see a flash and then… BOOM!" Ruby cackled, as did the other members of Weapons Research and Development. It was a synchronised cackle, which only added to the horror.

"So, how does this thing work then?" Weiss asked.

"Basically, we're using highly catalysed Dust in conjunction with a generator that they threw together for another project to generate the current we need. It's a bit dicey, but it works. We're also using a superconducting material reinforced with titanium and some other things for the rails, and we're using more Dust plus an advanced cooling system to handle the heat." Ruby smirked. "We've also built in a rotary barrel system. Lightning Rose has six barrels, arranged like the chambers of a revolver, each one holding a functioning set of rails. It's the only way we can stop the rails from being destroyed by the heat and stress of repeated firing.

There were times when Weiss forgot that Ruby wasn't just a prodigy with a scythe. She was an absolute genius at weapons design and manufacture. "And it works?"

"Yeah." Ruby gestured at the opposite end of the field, which happened to face the ocean. "We're going to hit that."

"What? I can't see anything."

"Well, yeah. Anything in the field is too close. We're aiming for something about 100 miles away. We're hoping to get that distance up to 250 miles in the future. I mean, yeah, we can shoot this thing a lot further than that, but 100 miles is about our limit when it comes to putting a shot exactly where we want it." Ruby pulled out a scroll. "Here. We've got an observation boat watching the target."

The target in question was actually a fleet of rickety, old ships that had re-designed to look like large Grimm. Weiss pursed her lips. No wonder Ruby had asked her if they had any ships scheduled for decommissioning.

"So how do you plan to aim at things that far away?" Weiss asked.

"We've got Lightning Rose hooked up to an automated targeting system that uses radar and laser-guidance from aerial drones to help calibrate its aim." Ruby gave Weiss a thumb's up. "Ready?"

"I guess so."

"Hear that, guys?" Ruby grinned. "Fire when ready!"

A few seconds later, Lightning Rose fired. The sonic boom of the projectile leaving the weapon would have knocked Weiss off her feet if Ruby hadn't caught her. Less than half a minute later, one of the ships simply ceased to exist.

"Direct hit!" Ruby cheered. "Keep firing! Put her through her paces!"

X X X

Weiss rubbed her temple. Her father had been utterly amazed when he'd seen Ruby's design for a rail gun that actually worked and didn't require Pyrrha. It would, he was certain, prove very useful against some of the gigantic Grimm that had proven to be largely impervious to conventional weaponry.

A knock on the door drew her attention from the documents she was reviewing. Assuming that they made it to mass production, they would have to be very, very careful about whom they sold rail guns to. The last thing they needed was the White Fang getting their hands on that kind of technology.

"Come in," Weiss said.

The door opened. It was the head of Weapons Research and Development.

"Good evening, ma'am."

Weiss inclined her head. "Good evening. Have a seat."

"No, it's okay." The engineer was rubbing his hands together nervously. "It's just… thank you for letting Ms Rose spent time with our department. I hope she continues to visit in the future."

"I'm sure she will." Weiss smiled. "She certainly enjoyed her time there. She only had good things to say about you and rest of your staff."

"Also…" The engineer made a face. "I know it's probably not my place to say this… but… on behalf of Weapons Research and Development…" He bowed. "We wish you and Ms Rose a long and happy marriage!"

Disbelief filled Weiss. What? Finally she managed to find her voice again. "I see… uh… thank you."

The engineer straightened. "Please, ma'am, remember the key to a successful marriage is love! Let Ruby do what she loves! Let her spend more time with Weapons Research and Development!"

So that was what he wanted? Weiss's jaw clenched. "Thank you… now get out."

"Yes, ma'am!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Like the previous chapter, this one is based on a prompt (I do accept them from time to time on my Tumblr). If you're worried that I'm running low on chapters, don't be. This particular chapter is from last October. That is how mighty the backlog is. Anyway, you just know that the Weapons R &amp; D people would love Ruby. And Pyrrha? Who doesn't love a walking rail gun? Ruby certainly does.

This snippet is based on the following prompt: You asked for prompts so here is one that might be a bit of fun. Weiss has to try and rescue her fiancée (ruby) from the weapons engineers that work for her company after she introduces her to them. On the plus side, Weiss now has the unwavering support of those guys for her new fiancée after being introduced to Weapons!Nerd!Ruby and some of the suggestions/idea's she made.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	83. Chapter 83

**Part-Time Job**

A little known fact about Beacon was that students at the academy were allowed to take part-time jobs to help make ends meet. After all, attendance was expensive, and students didn't have the freedom to go on as many missions as fully fledged huntsmen and huntresses did.

Naturally, the subject of part-time work was not something that all students considered. Some students – including a certain member of Team RWBY – were sufficiently wealthy that the issue never came up. Others, like a certain famous redhead from Team JNPR, had the backing of sponsors to rely on. Of course, knowing that someone had a part-time job and actually seeing them working were two very different things.

X X X

Weiss stared.

And then she stared some more.

And then – because, really, how couldn't she? – she stared even more.

Ruby had mentioned that she worked at a café to help pay for her tuition. Weiss had offered to help, but the younger girl had stubbornly refused her offers of assistance, as had Yang and Blake. Weiss had considered pushing the matter, but she knew how much pride her teammates had. If they didn't want help, the last thing she wanted to do was to force it on them. Not only would they resent her for it but she also doubted if they would ever forgive her.

So, she'd done what she could: she paid for their meals whenever the team went out; she prepared extensive lecture and exam notes, so they wouldn't miss out on any important details if they slept in and missed one of their classes; and she privately approached some of their instructors to ask for a bit of extra time on assignment and projects when her teammates were busy with work. It wasn't much, but it was all they would let her do.

Only recently had it occurred to her that she'd never actually visited the café were Ruby worked, which also seemed to be the same café where Yang and Blake worked. What kind of teammate was she? She ought to go there immediately to lend whatever moral support she could. And if she gave them a bigger tip than was strictly necessary, well, that was simply a coincidence.

Weiss was pleased to discover that the café was in one of the better parts of the city. In fact, it seemed to be a perfectly trendy and respectable establishment from the outside. The inside was also reassuring. There was tasteful antique furniture, polished wooden floors, and finely crafted cutlery and crockery. Light conversation filled the air, along with the smells of coffee and cake. Weiss smiled. She could get used to a place like this…

"Please, follow me, ma'am. We have a table near the window – Weiss?"

Weiss was jerked out of her reverie. Ruby was standing in front of her… in a maid outfit. Her mind ground to a screeching halt. Ruby. Maid. Outfit.

Ruby.

Maid.

Outfit.

Weiss was dimly aware of the fact that she was staring, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't the first time that Weiss had seen someone in a maid outfit – she'd had maids growing up – but there was something distinctly… different about seeing Ruby in one. Whether it was the rosy blush on the other girl's cheeks or the fact that she'd never seen Ruby wearing something like this, but Weiss couldn't stop staring.

It should have been criminal for anyone to look so adorable in a maid outfit. Ruby even had a matching headband. But a traitorous part of Weiss's mind calmly pointed out that as adorable as Ruby looked now, she would look decidedly different in a few years once she started to get taller and fill out. Weiss had to cover her face with her hands at the sudden mental image of an older, more mature Ruby in a maid outfit just waiting to obey her every command…

Damn. Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself. She was such a pervert.

"Uh… Weiss?"

Weiss steeled herself. She could tell how nervous Ruby was. Perhaps it would be best if she simply played along. "Ah, yes, um… the table by the window would be fine. Thank you."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, and Weiss congratulated herself on a job well done. Clearly, Ruby was more comfortable treating her like a normal customer. Ruby led Weiss over to her table, and the heiress ordered some coffee and cake as she studied the rest of the café in more detail.

She caught a flash of blonde hair and blinked. Was that… Jaune? Sure enough, the blond leader of Team JNPR was there… dressed as a butler. And in probably the least surprising twist ever, he was bringing some coffee and cake over to Pyrrha, who seemed to be more interested in Jaune and his outfit than the food and drink he was bringing her.

"It's about time you dropped by."

Weiss stared again. "Yang? You're… you're dressed as a butler."

"Oh?" The blonde smirked and struck a pose. "Were you hoping to see me dressed up as a maid? Well, sorry to break it to you, but they let us choose which outfit to wear. Me? I went with the butler outfit. You never know when you might have to punch someone through a wall."

"You look…" Weiss trailed off. "Good."

And Yang did. In fact, Yang looked very good, as in, really, really good. And now Weiss was wondering what Ruby would look like in a butler outfit, and had her mind always been this pathetic? Apparently so.

"Thanks." Yang's smirk widened. "But you should see Blake." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's the best part of working this job." Yang pointed. "Over there."

Weiss looked over. Oh. Blake was in a maid outfit. And what had looked utterly adorable on Ruby looked, well, utterly delectable on Blake… and now her mind was headed right back into the gutter.

"I know what you're thinking," Yang taunted. "But, hey, I'm thinking the same thing too, so I can't really complain." She chuckled. "Anyway, I'm here to give you this." Yang put a plate of cookies on the table. "It's on the house."

"Oh?" Weiss raised one eyebrow.

"Weiss, you're kind of famous, you know. The manager would be very happy if the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company became a regular patron."

"I see." Weiss nodded. "Would it make your jobs easier?"

Yang grinned. "It would definitely help."

"Then I'll come in as often as I can," Weiss promised. "You know, to… help you out."

Yang snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure that's why." She nodded. "Anyway, I've got to go, and look… Ruby is coming back."

Ruby came back with Weiss's order.

"Is there anything else you would like ma'am?" Ruby asked with a small bow.

Weiss could think of a lot of things she'd like, but she wisely opted to ask for another slice of cake instead.

X X X

**Omake: Sisters Think Alike**

Weiss was reading through a newspaper at the café when she noticed someone very familiar come in. That someone took a table not far away and then proceeded to spend most of her time ogling Blake and Yang. Weiss's eye twitched, and she got to her feet and made her way over to the intruder's table.

"Winter."

Winter Schnee froze mid-ogle. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, she decided to go with what seemed best. "There is a perfectly good explanation for this, Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Stop ogling my teammates."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Did someone say maid café? But seriously, I'm amazed it's taken me this long to get a chapter like this posted. That said, I'm all for equal opportunity. As much as Weiss is there to ogle Ruby, Pyrrha is there to ogle Jaune. Who knows… maybe some of the villains might even show up. Neo might even find herself working there to spy on the good guys, along with Emerald and Mercury (I doubt anyone could convince Cinder to work there). As for Ren and Nora… somehow I can see them working in the kitchen: Chef Ren and his faithful second-in-command Chef Nora.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	84. Chapter 84

**The Servant**

"I cannot believe that you are using your Semblance for something so… so trivial!"

Winter smiled at her younger sister's indignation. Really, teasing Weiss never ceased to amuse her, and her younger sister was so adorable when she got mad. It was like being threatened by a kitten. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're using a Beowolf to bring you tea and scones!" Weiss jabbed one finger at the large, white Beowolf that was currently walking toward them with a tray of freshly made scones.

"Weiss, I am simply using my Semblance like this to develop a finer level of control over my summon. It is one thing to simply command my summon to attack some ruffian or miscreant. It is quite another to command it do something requiring a much finer level of control." Winter lifted her plate, and a pair of scones was neatly deposited onto it. She raised her eyebrow, and the Beowolf turned its attention to her empty teacup. A moment later, the cup was full of freshly brewed tea. "Mere destruction is the mark of a novice, Weiss. Control is what makes a master."

"You're really, really lazy, aren't you?" Weiss didn't believe her sister for one moment.

"If you think it is so easy," Winter replied, waving her Beowolf over, so it could butter her scones and stir her tea. "Why don't you ask your summon to make you tea and scones?"

"Maybe I will," Weiss had only recently managed to summon that giant suit of armour, and she was feeling rather proud of herself. Having it make her some tea and scones couldn't be that difficult, could it?

X X X

"What did you do?" Weiss wailed.

The giant suit of armour stood in the middle of a ruined kitchen. Half-finished scones were scattered all over the place, along with liberal quantities of what she assumed was supposed to be tea. It also looked like it had tried to butter the half-finished scones with its sword.

"It appears that your control requires more work, Weiss." Winter smiled sunnily as her Beowolf ambled toward her with another perfectly brewed cup of tea. "Don't you think?"

Weiss's eye twitched. "Maybe."

X X X

**Omake: Want To Hear A Joke?**

What is Yang's least favourite flavour of ice cream?

Neopolitan – because it tastes like a kick to the face!

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I have a feeling that Winter is exactly the sort of person who would use her summon to make things easier for her. Of course, a giant suit of armour might be handy on the battlefield, but it's going to be cumbersome in the kitchen. And about that joke… I've been holding onto that one for almost a year now, and it's not something that should get its own chapter, so I kind of just slipped it in. Don't worry, folks, I'll be here all night.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	85. Chapter 85

**A Hero's Death**

Jaune Arc, greatest of mortal heroes, was dying. No monster or warrior had defeated him. Instead, it was time, the one foe that no mortal could overcome. He was an old man now, and he was waiting for the one fate that awaited all old men. He was waiting for Death.

He did not wait alone.

His children were all waiting outside his bedroom, for he had permitted only one other to be beside him in his final hours. Pyrrha, Goddess of Victory and Righteous Battle, was the mother of his children and the love of his life. She had taken a poor, untrained boy and helped him to become a living a legend.

And now, Pyrrha waited. She waited for Death to arrive. And she waited with her sword in one hand and her shield in the other. On the bed, Jaune slept the sleep of an old, weary mortal.

For Jaune, Pyrrha would dare the impossible. For Jaune, she would fight Death.

Pyrrha knew that Death was close when her children gave a great cry that echoed through the house. They were demigods and legends in their own right, and their divine blood let them see what others could not. They could see Death coming for their father, and they would not let Death have him so easily.

But scarcely a moment passed before stillness and silence once again reigned over the house. The door of the bedroom trembled. Pyrrha had barred entry into the room with every magic and power she could muster. Not even another god of war could have broken into it so easily. Yet the door swung open as if by its own accord. Pyrrha's brows furrowed. It was true then. No door could bar Death's passage, not when Death had command of the greatest door of all: the Gate of the Dead that separated the realms of the living and the dead.

A chill swept through the room, and the candles wavered though no breeze stirred the air. A vast, bloody shadow swirled in the doorway. There, at last, was Death. Her blood-red cloak moved as if alive, and her scythe, as dark as the dead of night, drank in the candlelight and plunged the room into an eerie twilight.

Death raised her head, and Pyrrha found herself staring into silver eyes that seemed to see everything she was and ever could be with but a single glance. Then Death's gaze shifted to Jaune.

"You cannot have him!" Pyrrha snarled. Her divine power flooded into the room, and her armour blazed as though wrought of fire and starlight. Her sword became a spear, its point so sharp it could pierce the very fabric of reality itself. Her shield trembled in her grasp, a shining, gleaming mirror that could reflect any attack upon it. "Take even one step closer and –"

"And what?" Death murmured. "You are powerful, Pyrrha, Goddes of Victory and Righteous Battle. Even amongst the gods of war, there are few who could claim to be your equal, and none who can truly say that they are your better. But I am no mere god of war. I am Death, and even gods can die."

Pyrrha's power blazed brighter still, a sun to beat back the chill and darkness that came with Death. "I have fought a thousand gods, Death, and never lost. Do you truly think that I will give up my beloved without a fight?"

"How brave you are," Death replied, and Pyrrha could almost have sworn that there was true sorrow in her voice. "Braver even than your children." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed – she had heard nothing from them since they had fallen silent – but Death spoke swiftly. "You need not fear for them. They are merely unconscious. It is not their time yet. I would have passed them by entirely, yet I knew they would never forgive themselves if they did not at least try to stop me."

Pyrrha swallowed thickly. Her and Jaune's children were demigods, but they were amongst the mightiest of the half-gods that walked the mortal world. To have defeated all of them so quickly… Death's prowess was terrible indeed. "Even so, you shall not pass."

"You cannot stop me." Death lifted her scythe, and Pyrrha tensed, anticipating an attack. Death attacked – but not in any manner that Pyrrha had anticipated. As the scythe drew to a stop, the shaft level with Pyrrha's chest, the red-haired goddess collapsed to her knees. Her strength fled from her, and she felt as though the whole weight of the world were pressing down on her. Her spear clattered from her grasp, followed shortly by her shield, and a second later, she was sprawled face down on the floor.

As she fought to stand once more, Pyrrha sensed Death walk past her and sit on the edge of Jaune's bed.

"Don't!" Pyrrha wailed unable to so much as raise her head from the floor. "Please! No! Stop!"

"It is his time," Death replied. "And there are laws that not even we can break, Pyrrha."

"Please…" Pyrrha wept and clawed at the floor. "We were friends once when we were but young gods. Please, for the friendship we once shared, spare him. Please, Ruby! Please!"

"I cannot spare him." Death's power eased a fraction, and Pyrrha found herself able to look up into the other goddess's eyes. "But for the friendship we once shared, I can promise you two things."

"What?"

"His passing will be swift and gentle. He is still asleep, Pyrrha, and he will not wake again before he passes. Instead, he will dream of his youth and the days you spent together in happiness. He will pass peacefully and go to the blessed fields and noble halls that await great heroes of renown."

"And I will never see him again after he enters those halls! I will never walk with him through those fields!"

"No, you will not." Death's eyes glazed as though she were seeing something far away in space and time. "But when the Last Battle comes, the gods will not fight the darkness alone. Instead, the Gate of the Dead will open for the first time, and all the heroes and legends of the past shall stream forth to do battle once more. Jaune shall be the leader of the mortal heroes, and he will be as he was in his prime. You will fight the Last Battle side by side, Pyrrha."

"I would gladly lay down my sword, my spear, and my shield forever for him. Please, do not take him. What is glory to me if he is gone?"

Death shook her head sadly. "Remember well my words, Pyrrha, and do not despair. For if the night and day cannot be together until the Last Battle, then you too must wait." A lone tear trickled down Death's cheek. "And you are not the only one waiting. Even Death's chosen must die, and I will not see her again until you see Jaune."

Gently, so gently, Death laid one hand upon Jaune's brow. Then she was gone and so was Jaune.

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, here's another snippet set in one of the vaguely defined god!AUs that I've already posted. This one is somewhat melancholy in tone, largely due to the subject matter that it covers. Pyrrha's decision to fall in love with a mortal results in a doomed love that is, in some respects, a mirror to what happens on the show (except she's not the one dying this time around). Ruby's duty weighs particularly heavily on her here. Ruby's comment at the end suggests that this is set in the same AU as _Offering_, albeit well after that snippet has occurred.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	86. Chapter 86

**Bureaucratic Bungle**

"You!" Weiss – goddess of bureaucrats and mega corporations – appeared in a blaze of divine glory and stomped toward Death. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Death stopped eating her cookie and took a sip of her milk before she deigned to reply. The goddess of bureaucrats and mega corporations was feared throughout the divine world for her, well, complete and utter mastery of bureaucracy and corporate skulduggery. She, however, was Death. The only two constants in life were death and taxes, and not even tax collectors could escape her.

"Yes, Weiss?"

Weiss didn't bother to reply. Instead, she grabbed Death by the scruff of her blood-red cloak and lifted her into the air. "What are you doing?"

Death smiled sunnily. Most people would have felt threatened by a goddess shaking them around like a rag doll. Death was no mere goddess. She was a conceptual entity, the living incarnation of a primordial concept as old as Creation itself. There were, maybe, half a dozen other gods who could fight her on anything even approaching equal terms. Weiss was not one of them, but Death decided to humour her anyway. Weiss was always sexiest when she was mad.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go on holiday!" Weiss wailed. "Do you have any idea what sort of chaos you've caused in the mortal world? I'm receiving thousands of prayers every second from bureaucrats who have no idea how to handle people who aren't dying!" Weiss snarled. "And don't even get me started on the poor bureaucrats who've been trying to come up with the appropriate forms for people who should be dead but aren't! What exactly are we supposed to call them?"

"Technically," Ruby pointed out in her most reasonable tone of voice. "I am entitled to a certain amount of holiday each aeon." She raised one hand and a book appeared. "I mean… that's what it says here, right?" She opened the book to the appropriate page and held it up, so Weiss could see it. "And it's not like this book could be wrong since you're the one who wrote it, Weiss. Unless, of course, you made a mistake."

Weiss's eye twitched. "I don't make mistakes." She dropped Death and grabbed the book. "Let me see that." A minute later, she rounded on Death. "It also says that you're supposed to ensure that essential deaths are taken care of."

"And they are being taken care of," Death replied. "All those who are suffering and for whom death would be a release are indeed still being taken to my realm. You can check if you like, but we both know I wouldn't lie about something like this." Death took her responsibilities very seriously, and she wasn't about to let people for whom death would be a positive suffer unnecessarily. "As for the others, I'm entitled to a holiday of no longer than three days each aeon. If things get really bad, you're always welcome to borrow my scythe and handle things yourself."

Weiss recoiled. "I'd rather not."

Death giggled. Weiss could be so funny sometimes. "Weiss, you're not going to die just because you touch my scythe, not unless I want you to. I am Death. It's my power that kills things, not my scythe's. Crescent Rose is simply a physical manifestation of that side of my powers that I use to make my life easier." She paused. "Plus, giant scythes are cool."

"Ruby…" Weiss murmured, using Death's name. "I am not going to touch Crescent Rose. That would be like… touching you."

"Weiss, unless my memory is mistaken – which it isn't since I'm Death and Death never forgets – I'm fairly sure that you have touched me in the past, like, a lot." Death snickered at Weiss's blush. "But, look, it's already been almost two days. My holiday is almost done. I promise I'll work extra hard to get everything under control once it's done."

Weiss nod firmly. "You'd better. You might be Death, but it's bureaucrats and mega corporations that have to handle the mess you leave behind." She turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, and Nora is not happy. She's been smiting people all day, and none of them are actually dying."

Death chuckled. "I'd lend her my scythe, but there might not any people left to smite in a day or two."

"Nora can be overenthusiastic." Weiss scowled. "She's one of the only people who creates more paperwork than you. Do you know how long it took some of my favourite bureaucrats to handle the paperwork after she sank that damn island of blasphemers?"

"You mean Atlantis?" Death asked.

"Yes, Atlantis. It's been thousands of year, and we're still cleaning up the mess."

Death shrugged. "Well, you can't blame me for that one although everybody sort of does anyway. Remember that plague? They called it the Black Death as if I was the one who came up with it. Oh no, that was all Salem." She tilted her head to one side. "Hey, Weiss, you haven't taken a break in a while, have you?"

Weiss frowned. "I am the goddess of bureaucrats and mega corporations. Breaks aren't my style."

Ruby darted forward and gleefully grabbed Weiss's wrist. "Come on, then. We're spending the last day of my holiday together!" 

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

How's that for a change of mood? This snippet is clearly set in a different AU than the others since it references events in the real world (somehow, I find the idea of mega corporations venerating Weiss to be inordinately amusing). Death here is a lot more carefree, and there is also mention of what Nora is up to. Has a volcano exploded? Did an avalanche crush a bad guy? Nora did it. Now, I've got a couple more snippets in the god!AU vein lined up, but I'm still thinking about whether to simply add them after these two or space them out a bit more. Hmm…

Anyway, if you're reading this chapter, check to make sure you that you've read the one before it since this is a double update. Incidentally, if you've enjoyed my fan fiction, you might want to check out my original fiction on Amazon. I go by L. G. Estrella over there, and you can expect to find a lot of fun, humour, warmth, action, and adventure in my original stories too. I recommend starting with _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf_.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	87. Chapter 87

**Border Crossing**

Yang marched through the forest with the same certainty that she did everything else. She shouldn't have. She'd scarcely gotten more than a few steps past the lightly wooded borders of the forest before she found herself hanging upside down from a snare.

"You humans," a voice murmured. "Walk so loudly that I could shoot you in the dark."

Yang smirked. "And you Faunus… can see perfectly well in the dark, so it shouldn't even be that hard for you."

Blake eased out of the shadows and stopped in front of Yang. She did her best to look stern, but she couldn't quite keep a small smile from tugging at the corners of her lips. "You need to stop coming here, Yang."

"Yeah, yeah." The knight gestured at the snare. "Mind cutting me down – oof!" Yang hit the ground with a thump and got back to her feet with a scowl. "Really? You couldn't have cut me down a little more nicely?"

"No." Blake ignored Yang's outraged expression. "Yang, I meant what I said. I don't mind you coming into the forest, but not all of the others are going to be as welcoming. Faunus… Faunus and humans don't always get along so well."

Yang sighed. Blake was right. The human kingdoms had once ruled over the Faunus, but times had changed. Centuries ago, the Faunus had fought for and won their independence. They had then retreated into the deep, untamed forests and rugged mountains where their natural advantages ensured their continued safety and freedom.

It was now illegal to keep Faunus as slaves in most kingdoms, but the enmity from those ancient days had yet to fade. Yang had only met Blake because she'd gotten lost in the forest, which bordered the wide, open plains of her homeland. Blake had been kind enough to guide her out, and Yang had made a point of visiting every now and then.

Besides, they helped each other out. Yang passed on word about patrols and scouts, and Blake made sure that none of her fellows did anything as foolish as launching a raid on a border village. In a world where backroom deals and bribery were commonplace, it was an easy bargain to make.

"Why are you here, Yang?" Blake asked. The Faunus closed her eyes for a moment, listening, and then opened them again. Yang didn't question her. Blake's senses were unbelievably keen, even for a Faunus. If they were discovered it would most likely go poorly for Blake and even worse for Yang. Given the stance many of Blake's fellows held, Yang would probably end up hanging from the nearest tree.

"Well, you said that you guys were having a tough time getting ready for winter, right?" Yang reached into a pouch she'd brought with her. "I thought that maybe you could use these."

Blake stared at the gemstones in Yang's hand. "Are those…?"

"Fire stones, yeah. My sister knows a mage. She's always working on things, and she doesn't need these ones anymore."

"You know someone who doesn't mind giving away a dozen fire stones?" Blake raised one eyebrow. Fire stones could be used to contain fire magic although exactly which magic depended on the mage who'd made them and the mage who was using them. More importantly, however, they radiated heat and warmth until their magic was exhausted, which made them very useful during winter. A single high-quality fire stone could keep an entire family warm during winter. Yang had brought a dozen such stones with her. "And you're just going to give these to me?"

"Let's just say that the mage my sister knows isn't interested in keeping these around. She's good enough that she can make her own fire stones. These were just for practice, and she definitely doesn't need the money. I mean, sure, these are pretty good, but the ones she kept are just about flawless."

Now, Blake was truly surprised. Gem magic – the magic used to create gemstones that could contain magic – was rare indeed. Whoever Yang's sister knew must be very wealthy and extremely powerful. "Yang…" Yang could easily have sold these for money. Most other people would have, and Blake wouldn't have blamed them. A dozen high-quality fire stones would fetch a fine price indeed.

"I don't need them," Yang said firmly. "I'm a knight. I get paid plenty. My sister… well, she's not a knight, but she gets paid plenty too." Yang trusted Blake, but she wasn't about to tell the Faunus that Ruby was one of the princess's personal bodyguard and attendants. "But it seems like you and yours could use them."

"We could," Blake said. Trade with human nations was always tricky, which meant their supplies were often low. She had talked of forming stronger links with the humans – at least some of them, like Yang, deserved to be trusted – but Adam had vetoed that suggestion. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it's fine." Yang nodded. "But, listen, you need to tell your people to keep on your side of the border." Yang made a face. "Look, I know how you guys feel about the border, and I know you don't think it's fair, but I'm telling you, the king is just about done with the war against Vale. They'll be signing a peace treaty inside of a month. Once he does, if you guys step out of line…"

"He'll come down on us with his whole army," Blake murmured. "I see. Thank you. I'll do what I can." Hopefully, Adam would see reason. Petty raids and border skirmishes were one thing, particularly when Atlas's army was otherwise occupied. They could simply retreat to their hidden settlements in the forest, safe from reprisal. But picking a fight with a victorious king – given the way the war had gone, any peace treaty would favour Atlas – who now had a veteran army that was still on a war footing? That was suicide.

"Good." Yang scratched the back of her head. "So… uh… what else are you doing today?"

Blake considered the question. "I suppose… not much." She shrugged. "We could go… hunting?"

"Is that your version of hunting or mine?"

Blake chuckled. Yang was very much the sort of person to boldly challenge a boar to charge straight at her. Blake preferred to put her bow to work from long range or to use her dagger to attack with speed and stealth.

"We'll see."

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Someone asked for more Blake and Yang, and it occurred to me that our favourite blonde and Faunus have not appeared all that frequently as of late. So what better way to remedy the situation than by giving them their own chapter? This particular chapter is a fantasy-themed AU, and although Ruby and Weiss don't actually appear, you can kind of guess what they're up to.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	88. Chapter 88

**The Attendant**

_Note: This is set in the same AU as Border Crossing._

X X X

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up."

The princess made no move to rise. Instead, she rolled over and did her best to blot out the sunlight streaming through the window with her blankets. That should have put an end to her attendant's attempts to awaken her. After all, no mere attendant would dare to harangue the princess any further, never mind actually lay hands on her.

Actually, this attendant would.

The attendant's silver eyes twinkled, and a mischievous grin crossed her lips before she climbed up onto the bed and yanked the princess up onto her shoulder. The royal gave a gasp of outrage. She was clad in nothing more than her undergarments and a nightgown, hardly modest attire, but her attendant paid her no mind. Indeed, the insolent young woman even went so far as to give the princess's shapely posterior a fond squeeze.

"How dare you!" Weiss growled. "Unhand me at once!"

"I don't think so." Ruby ignored Her Highness's kicking and squirming and continued her stroll toward the princess's bathroom. "You have meetings later in the morning, and you'd sleep the whole day away if you could."

"If you keep casting such aspersions, I'll have your tongue cut out."

Ruby was not the least bit threatened by her mistress's threats. "We both know that you have far better things to do with my tongue than cut it out."

The princess went a delightful shade of pink and tried to bonk her attendant over the head. Ruby somehow managed to dodge without relinquishing her hold on the princess before depositing her back onto her feet once they had entered the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was an extravagant affair, truly fitting for a princess of Atlas, the most powerful and prosperous nation in the world. Marble was the most common material, but there were trimmings of gold, silver, and precious stones throughout. Just looking at it all still gave Ruby a momentary twinge of unease. Tripping over and breaking something could easily cost her a year's wages or more, and she was far from poorly paid.

"Well?" Weiss raised one eyebrow as Ruby continued to simply stand there. "Are you my attendant or not? See to my clothing."

"Of course, Your Highness." Ruby's lips curved into a smirk. "I shall see to your clothing immediately."

Had another one of her attendants been seeing to her clothing, undressing would not have taken long at all. Yet Ruby found a way to draw out the process. There were lingering touches, soothing strokes, and the ghost of fingertips over the most sensitive parts of Weiss's body as each piece of clothing was removed, folded, and set aside. By the time that Weiss was naked, she was quivering with desire, and Ruby was easing her back to sit on the edge of the large tub that dominated the bathroom.

"Kneel," Weiss said, breathlessly, her voice somehow managing to retain some semblance of command.

"As you wish." Ruby knelt, and her hands lingered on Weiss's thighs before she parted them and leaned forward, her breathing rustling against Weiss's centre. "What does my princess command?"

Weiss shivered, and Ruby bit back a wicked smile as the gemstones in the bracelet Weiss almost never took off shimmered like stars. The princess was one of the most skilled and powerful gem mages in the world. Making her lose control was not easy, but Ruby had become very, very good at it.

"Taste me." Weiss let one hand tangle in Ruby's dark hair, and their eyes locked for a moment, blue on silver. "Ruby."

And Ruby did.

X X X

Outside the princess's private apartments, her other attendants continued to go about their business, tidying the princess's chambers and arranging the things she would need for the day ahead. Not one of them remarked on the sounds that drifted out from the princess's bathroom. It was, after all, not entirely unexpected that the princess might take one of her attendants as a lover. Indeed, it was quietly encouraged, for it would ensure that one of her attendants – all of whom were also experts in combat – would be near her at all times.

X X X

When Weiss had regained her senses, she found herself being lowered into the bath, which had been filled with hot water. Her eyes had difficulty focusing for a moment before she caught sight of Ruby removing her own clothing. Weiss was more than capable of washing herself, but she and Ruby had done this enough times for the silver-eyed woman to anticipate Weiss's desires perfectly. She wanted Ruby to wash her, and she wanted to wash Ruby.

As the other woman removed the last of her clothing, Weiss let her gaze wander over the fit, toned body of her most precious attendant and bodyguard. Ruby could play the part of a maid or attendant perfectly because of her cheerful, easy-going nature. However, Ruby was also one of the most singularly deadly warriors in the kingdom.

Magic allowed Ruby to carry her scythe with her at all times, and there were perhaps only a handful of people in the kingdom who could last more than a minute or two against her. Weiss had once seen Ruby cut through several dozen soldiers in a matter of moments after a traitorous captain had made an attempt to abduct Weiss.

Naturally, Weiss could have handled the matter herself. Gem magic allowed her to store spells inside specially crafted gemstones, and she never went anywhere without enough gems to level a city, but she appreciated the gesture. There was also something distinctly arousing about Ruby when she was at her most protective.

"Your orders, Your Highness?" Ruby murmured teasingly, bowing demurely at the waist although Weiss could easily make out the twitch of her lips.

"Get in here," Weiss commanded.

Weiss had intended to return the pleasure that Ruby had given her only moments ago, but her attendant had other ideas. Using her superior strength, Ruby swiftly rearranged their positions, so that Weiss was sitting on her lap. The dark-haired woman wasted no time in returning to her previous activities, tilting Weiss' head back into a deep kiss as one hand went to her chest and the other to the juncture of her thighs.

The princess almost cursed her traitorous body as all thoughts of returning the favour fled from her mind. Instead, she shamelessly rode Ruby fingers to one climax after another before finally slumping boneless and spent in her attendant's arm. An amused chuckle was almost enough to prompt a glare, but Weiss felt too good to be truly aggravated.

"It is much easier to wash you when you're like this," Ruby teased as she got to work on washing Weiss, her touch every bit as caring as before if less sensual. They did, after all, have a schedule to keep. "You're quite helpless after you've been well pleasured, Your Highness."

"I would banish you, Ruby, but then I'd have to get another attendant." Weiss sighed and let Ruby move her about without complaint. "Besides, your sister would kick up quite a fuss, and she's become rather popular with the military."

Ruby pressed a kiss to Weiss's shoulder and then pulled away before she could succumb to temptation and nip more toothily at the spot. Ah, it would have pleased her to leave a mark, but Weiss's clothing for today bared that particular spot, so she would have to leave it for now. "I am not surprised. There are few who can make as big an impression on the battlefield as Yang."

"With magic like hers, it's a miracle that she hasn't blown herself up," Weiss rumbled. "But she is loyal, Ruby, and that counts for more than you think."

In a kingdom like Atlas, loyalty was important. Weiss might be a princess, but there were countless nobles who would gladly turn against the throne if they sensed even an iota of weakness. Yang was a piece that Weiss could rely on in the great game that was royal politics. Ruby, of course, was Weiss's most trusted piece, the one she had come to trust above all others. If Ruby proved to be false…

No. Weiss shook her head. Ruby was many things, but she was an awful liar.

"You are thinking too much," Ruby said. "We should hurry. We've spent more time than I expected in here."

Weiss huffed. "We haven't spent nearly long enough if you ask me."

Ruby smiled indulgently. "Tonight, Your Highness, after your work is done, I will obey any command you give me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So work hard, and I will await you in your bedchamber."

X X X

Weiss did indeed work hard throughout the day. Her sister even commented on it, wondering, with no small amount of amusement, about what manner of incentive could have her younger sister so motivated. The older princess had been given formal command of a reasonable portion of Atlas's army, and she had been tasked with restoring order in the border zones after some Faunus raids had resulted in the destruction of several small villages. To aid her in her task, Winter had enlisted Yang's help since the captain was apparently quite familiar with the area.

Strangely, Yang had not looked too pleased with her duty although it appeared to be an easy way to rattle off a few victories and earn a higher rank. Frankly, Weiss wondered if perhaps Winter had other plans for the captain as well. Certainly, her sister had regarded Yang with more than academic admiration. No matter. Yang could undoubtedly handle herself, and as… persuasive as Winter could be, she understood perfectly well that some things were so much better if freely offered rather than demanded.

Once Weiss had finished her work for the day, she returned to her chambers. As expected, her other attendants were busying themselves elsewhere with only a bare minimum remaining behind to ensure her safety. However, even they had vacated her bedchamber. Weiss opened the doors to her bedchamber, and her mouth went dry.

Ruby was kneeling on her bed in little more than a loose robe of crimson silk that did nothing to hide the fact that she was naked beneath it. The robe would already have come undone were it not for the thin sash of the same material that was tied around Ruby's waist.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Ruby bowed, pressing her head briefly against the bed before straightening. "Your loyal attendant awaits your command."

Weiss took a moment to savour the sight of Ruby peering at her with utter loyalty and devotion before she spoke. "Untie your robe."

Ruby did as she was told, and Weiss came forward, gaze flicking downward for a moment as the robe swung open to reveal Ruby's body. Weiss took the sash in one hand and used the other to tug the robe off Ruby. The other woman was naked before her, and Weiss felt a surge of possessiveness as she gently pushed Ruby back onto the bed. The other woman laid back, legs slightly parted, and Weiss knelt over Ruby.

"Tonight, Ruby, I am in charge. Every command I give, every order I make, you will obey. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Put your hands above your head." Weiss waited for Ruby to do as she was told before tying Ruby's wrists together and then securing them to the head of the bed. "You are so insolent that I would fully expect you to disobey. Now, you have no choice."

That was a blatant lie. Ruby could have broken free of the restraints in an instant, but they both knew that she would not.

Weiss thought of removing her own clothing but decided to leave it on. There was something… thrilling about taking Ruby while she was fully clothed and the silver-eyed woman was completely naked. It made Weiss feel as if Ruby were utterly at her mercy, a complete and utter slave to Weiss's desires.

And what Weiss desired right now was to see Ruby come apart, to watch Ruby's eyes glaze as pleasure overwhelmed her and the world fell away. Weiss wanted to see Ruby come until she couldn't even remember her own name and know that it was her – Weiss – that was the one responsible. She wanted to brand Ruby with kisses, to leave marks that would leave no doubt as to whom Ruby belonged to.

She was Weiss's, and Weiss would never let her go.

"What now, Your Highness?" Ruby whispered, as though she could sense the tension that filled Weiss.

"Now, Ruby, I'm going to take you and pleasure you until you can't even find the words to beg for more. By the time I'm done with you, you'll know that you were meant for me and that every single part of you belongs to me."

"Of course, I was meant for you," Ruby replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And we both already know that I belong to you." Ruby leaned up until their lips were almost touching, and she turned her head to whisper in Weiss's ear. "But, Weiss," she said, using the princess's name for the first time that day. "It cuts both ways, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Ruby." Weiss chuckled and caught Ruby's chin gently in one hand, turning Ruby's head until she could plunder her lips. "It does."

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Hmm… this wasn't supposed to have any suggestive content in it. In fact, it was supposed to be a humorous snippet about Weiss ordering Ruby around. Oh well, that went according to plan for, what, three paragraphs?

Oops. Oh, well, it's been a while since I've written anything risqué.

That aside, I thought I'd do a follow up to _Border Crossing_ to show what Ruby and Weiss were doing. The answer, of course, is that they are doing each other. Yes, that was a lame pun, but I couldn't resist. But things are getting tricky. As the bits involving Winter show, not all of Blake's comrades have decided to listen to reason… which means that Yang is about to get caught between her friend and a princess of Atlas who has an army at her command. How will our favourite blonde handle things?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	89. Chapter 89

**Representative**

Ren sighed. "Yes, I'll deal with it. Just… go back inside."

The headman of the village bowed and quickly scuttled off to take shelter as the storm moved in. It was a big storm, but Ren wasn't worried. He hadn't been worried about storms in years.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the sky was filled with black clouds and lightning. Rain poured down on him, and Ren sighed again and reached up to try to get his hair into some semblance of order. Inside their houses, the villagers continued to cower in fear.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground not even ten yards away, but Ren didn't run for shelter. Instead, he stayed right where he was and closed his eyes to shield them from the brightness. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer alone in the storm.

"Hey!" Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a familiar head came to rest on his shoulder. "Funny seeing you here."

"I wouldn't say it's funny, Nora." Ren turned his head and found himself staring right into the eyes of the Goddess of Storms, Thunder, and Lightning. As usual, Nora wore a sunny smile on her face and carried a hammer so heavy that even other gods struggled to lift it. "Were you going to smite this village?"

Nora made a face. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a party pooper. I get one festival a year, and they decided to hold a fishing contest on that day instead. Do you know how many festivals Death gets each year?"

"None. She prefers regular offerings of cookies and strawberries over festivals."

"Yeah, well, maybe that wasn't the best example. But Pyrrha has like five festivals a year, and they're all popular. Where are my festivals, Ren?"

"To be fair," Ren pointed out. "Your festival is enormously popular along the coast and with sailors. I was at the festival a few day's south of here. There were tens of thousands of people celebrating you and leaving offerings at your temple."

"I guess." Nora huffed indignantly. "But these people weren't doing what they were supposed to!"

"Nora, you can't just smite them all for that."

"I so can."

"But you shouldn't." Ren turned and patted Nora on the head before tugging her into his arms. "After all, wouldn't Nora the Forgiving and Merciful sound better than Nora the Smiter of the Innocent and Slayer of the Weak?"

"I don't know," Nora muttered. "That second one sounds pretty good." One of the villagers peeked out of their house, and Nora glared, sending him scrambling for cover. "But this is your fault anyway."

"How so?"

"Because I didn't get to spend my festival with you!" Nora leaned back and then poked him on the forehead. "You're mortal, Ren. That gives you, what, seventy, maybe eighty, years? You need to spend more of them with me before Death shows up and carts you off, cackling all the while."

"I don't think she'd cackle," Ren pointed out. He'd met Death. If anything, she'd be quite sad about having to claim Ren's soul. It couldn't be easy doing what she did. "But you're right. I should spend some more time with you. So how about we go somewhere instead of you smiting this village."

"We could do that." Nora grinned. "Hold on."

"Wait just a second – gah!"

Ren screamed as Nora grabbed him by the waist and then hurtled into the clouds, carried aloft on a road of glittering lightning, her hammer alight with power.

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I thought it was about time for some more Ren and Nora fluff. They don't appear too frequently in these snippets, so it's nice to have one focused on them. That said, I have a feeling that I'm going to need to write a lot of fluff if this season goes like the last one.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	90. Chapter 90

**Ancient Wisdom**

Death was something that Yang had become intimately familiar with. She'd dealt it out more than she liked to think about, and she'd seen it happen to more than her fair share of comrades. That's how it was in the monster-hunting business. Either she killed the monsters, or they killed her.

Today, it looked like the monsters had finally managed to get their pound of flesh.

She was vaguely aware of the blood leaking out of the gaping wound in her side, and her gaze drifted over to where one of the huntsmen was sprawled over by a nearby rock. One of the ghouls they'd been hunting was hunched over him. It was eating its fill as the huntsman tried to hold it off with one broken arm.

Ghouls always had enjoyed eating their prey alive.

More ghouls came, their twisted, misshapen forms creeping through the shadows and into the flickering light cast by the dying campfire. There had been a dozen huntsmen and huntresses, more than enough to deal with the ghouls. But the ghouls hadn't come alone.

Ghouls typically served powerful vampires. They weren't very smart, but they were durable and easy to create. They could give their master more time to escape from huntsmen or huntresses, or they could distract huntsmen and huntresses long enough for their master to strike.

These ghouls didn't simply serve a powerful vampire. They served an ancient.

Yang blinked and tried to focus as one of the ghouls moved toward her. She'd lost so much blood, and her hands couldn't seem to close around the handle of her dagger. The ghoul moved closer, its maw a gaping hole filled with dagger-like teeth. It was about to reach her when a voice snapped out.

"Not that one." It was the ancient. Yang hadn't gotten a good look at them before everything had gone wrong, but she'd felt their power. They were so strong. Too strong. But this voice… a female ancient? "I have plans for her."

Magic flared. Yang's mind struggled to comprehend it. A communication spell?

There were footsteps. Yang looked up, forcing herself to look into the eyes of the ancient. She refused to die a coward.

"I was right. It is you."

"Schnee…" Yang tried to growl the name. This ancient was definitely a Schnee. There was no mistaking that pale hair and those blue eyes. That explained the glyphs that had appeared around the camp just before the attack, the glyphs that had killed most of her fellow huntsmen and huntresses before they could raise so much as a sword or a spell in defence.

"Weiss Schnee, at your service." The Schnee chuckled. "And you are Yang Xiao Long. Try not to die. We'll have company in a moment, and she'll be so happy to see you."

Less than a minute later, the shadows at the edges of the camp bent and twisted. A large door of seething darkness appeared and swung open. Another vampire, another ancient, emerged, one whom Yang was very familiar with indeed.

"Hello, Yang." Blake Belladonna smiled, amber eyes gleaming as she bared her fangs. "What's it been, three years?"

Yang fainted.

X X X

Yang woke.

"Good evening, Yang."

Yang recoiled, or she tried to. However, the agonising pain from her side forced her to slump back onto the bed she'd been placed on. Blake gave a low, throaty chuckle, one that sent a shiver down Yang's spine. It wasn't entirely out of fear either. She'd loved that sound once.

"It's a good thing that Weiss has always been business minded. Otherwise, you'd be in some ghoul's stomach by now." Blake smiled thinly. "Oh, don't worry. I've had one of my servants treat you. You're not going to be fighting any time soon, but you're not about to die either. That would be such a waste."

Yang tried to gather her wits. This wasn't good. Even if she'd been completely healthy, there was no way that she'd have been able to take Blake on alone. Blake was one of only a handful of ancients who had the power to take on someone like Weiss and hold their own.

Once upon a time, Blake had served another ancient, Adam, but more than two centuries ago, the other vampire had disappeared. Blake was widely rumoured to have killed him after a dispute over what to do with the humans and Faunus that occupied their domain. Adam had been in favour of simply drinking the lot of them dry. Blake had desired a more pragmatic course of action. She wanted to look after them, to win their trust and loyalty. She wanted them to give their blood freely. In short, she wanted to farm them.

If the rumours were to be believed, Blake and Adam had levelled the manor they'd lived in during their struggle before Blake had impaled the older vampire on his own sword and staked him out in the courtyard for the sun. Normally, mere exposure to sunlight wouldn't be enough to kill a powerful ancient, but in combination with a sword through the heart followed by decapitation sometime around noon, the sun had proven to be sufficient.

Needless to say, other ancients had regarded Blake with more caution after that. Well, except for Weiss. The Schnee had apparently been so delighted about Blake's ruthlessness that she'd invited her over to enjoy a few particularly pure maidens.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yang asked. Blake hadn't lied. She'd been healed enough to get her out of immediate danger, but she wasn't in anything close to fighting shape.

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're worried about. I have… other plans for you." Blake pulled up a chair and sat down beside Yang. "You see, Yang, the vast majority of vampires are fools. They think the blood curse makes them gods, and I suppose there's some truth to that. But becoming a vampire doesn't change the foundations of a person. I've delved into the history of my kind. Don't you consider it odd that despite our power, we've never managed to take over the world?"

Yang glared back. She was not interested in a history lesson.

Blake gave another one of those throaty chuckles and ran one hand along Yang's uninjured side. Her body trembled, turned traitor by memories of what had happened the last time Blake had managed to capture her. "My studies suggest that there are two main problems: control and quality. Simply put, you can only use force to control people for so long. Eventually, they turn against you. You have to make people want your rule."

Yang swallowed thickly. Blake's actions made a lot more sense now.

"That's why I've been very kind to the people of my domain. Adam never could wrap his mind around that. It was vampires against the world. But vampires need the world. At least, we need its blood. The people who live in my domain do not have to fear death from me and mine as long as they obey some simple rules. In exchange for their cooperation and their blood, they receive protection and support. My people are much more well educated and well fed than the usual peasant rabble, and they have me to thank for it. When I ask for blood, they all hasten to offer it. And why shouldn't they? I am their ruler. I am the one who ensures that bandits and wild animals are dealt with. I am the one who offers ghouls and other creatures to help them with manual labour. I am the one who guarantees them basic rights and freedoms as long as they obey my rules. People don't want freedom, Yang. They want security."

"You didn't answer my question," Yang muttered. The idea of people choosing to let a vampire rule them was madness. Or was it? The nobility had never cared much for the common folk. In fact, riots and rebellions were a constant problem due to the way common folk were treated. If a vampire offered them something better how many of them would really refuse?

"No, I didn't. But that brings me to my second point. Quality. You see, Yang, it takes a certain kind of person to make a good vampire. We vampires walk the road to eternity, and it is a rough road indeed. Many fledglings go mad within the first few decades. Even amongst ancients like myself, the majority are barely sane, driven to wilder and wilder acts of violence and depravity by their lust for blood and power. It's no wonder vampires can't take over the world. We spend more time fighting each other or destroying ourselves than we do fighting off huntsmen and huntresses like you and your allies. But it occurred to me that maybe the reason we've had so little success is because we're making the wrong people vampires."

Yang's breathing quickened. She could see where Blake was going with this, and it did not reassure her at all.

"What I need, Yang, is a reliable second-in-command. Oh, Velvet is able enough, but she's too gentle for much of what will have to be done in the future. After all, you can only ever build a new world on the bones of the old one. What I need is someone with determination, someone with an unfailing sense of purpose, someone who knows how to win and will do what it takes to achieve victory. And then it occurred to me that I already know someone like that. The only problem is that she isn't a vampire… yet."

"You want to turn me," Yang whispered.

"Want has nothing to do with it, Yang." Blake smiled. "I am going to turn you, and you are going to beg me to do it."

"Not a chance."

"We'll see." Blake got up. "You should rest. I'm going to show you my domain. You should see what it is you'll be fighting for."

"The others will come for me," Yang growled. "Ruby will come for me."

"Your sister?" Blake's eyes gleamed. "I'm counting on it. After all, I owe Weiss a favour after she handed you over to me." She patted Yang on the hand. "I've talked things over with some other ancients, Yang. There are a group of us who agree on what has to be done. Like me, they know of people who would do very well as vampires."

"No…"

"Oh, yes. Weiss has plans for your sister, Yang. And think about it this way. If we turn both of you, then you and Ruby will be sisters forever. Wouldn't that be nice?"

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Happy Halloween! And what better way to celebrate than with Blake as a vampire? I suppose you could think about this as what would have happened in something like Love Waits if Weiss and company had been a little more evil and calculating. I've also got another snippet lined up soon, something involving pumpkins.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	91. Chapter 91

**Pumpkins**

"Hah!"

SPLAT.

Ruby stared at Yang. "That's not how you carve a pumpkin."

The blonde shrugged. "I think my pumpkin looks awesome."

"Yang, you just punched a hole in it. That's not awesome at all."

"Could you do any better?"

"Sure." Ruby reached for Crescent Rose and eyed a nearby pumpkin. "Watch this."

Ruby's scythe blurred into motion, each slash aimed with unbelievable skill and precision. When she finally stopped, her pumpkin was… a disaster.

"Hahaha!" Yang laughed and pointed at Ruby's pumpkin. "Your pumpkin looks like it exploded."

"It's not that bad," Ruby replied. "I mean… it kind of looks a bit like a skull."

"Yeah, if by a skull you mean one that's been blown up by one Nora's grenades or something."

"Hey! It is not that bad."

"Sorry, little sis, but it is."

"Well, yours isn't great either."

"Amateurs." Weiss brushed Yang and Ruby aside. "Behold the prowess of a Schnee." She drew her rapier and swung it at one of the nearby pumpkins with regal majesty. The pumpkin exploded.

Ruby and Yang both ducked behind Weiss as the heiress was showered in pumpkin.

"Not one word," Weiss growled. "Not one single word."

"Wow, you're all terrible." Blake had finally decided to throw her proverbial hat into the ring. "I'll show you how it's done."

Ten seconds later, Blake had a frighteningly realistic skull-shaped pumpkin.

"You suck," Yang muttered. "You know that, right?"

"No. The only things that suck are the three of you," Blake replied. She paused and then nodded at Weiss. "You suck twice as much since you're dressed as a vampire."

"It has to be a fluke," Weiss huffed. "I bet you can't do it again…" She trailed off as Blake produced another perfect skull pumpkin.

"Uh, as team leader, Blake, I am ordering you to give me that pumpkin," Ruby said slowly. "You know, so I can have one that actually looks good." She looked around shiftily. "And so Jaune can't say he has a better one than me."

"Sure," Blake said. "You can have that one since you asked nicely although he'll probably get Pyrrha to carve him one. I've heard she's quite good at that. Those two, however, will have to make their own pumpkins."

"…" Yang and Weiss looked at each other as Ruby gleefully grabbed one of the pumpkins that Blake had carved.

Blake decided to have mercy on them. "Hand over half the candy you collect trick or treating, and I'll make you guys one each."

X X X 

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

A belated Halloween snippet. Everyone loves pumpkins right? Right?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	92. Chapter 92

**Auction**

Weiss was about to continue banging her head on her desk when Ruby reached out to stop her.

"Hey, can you stop that?" Ruby grinned. "I like your desk too much for you to dent it."

Weiss scowled as ominously as she could. Given the circumstances, it wasn't very ominously at all. "Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Well… I could talk about how you decided to outbid everyone in the room for dinner with me at a charity fundraiser that you organised, but I kind of figured that you didn't want to think about that, you know, since you've been banging your head on your desk for the past ten minutes."

The Schnee made a gurgling sound and covered her face with her hands. What had she been thinking? Had she completely lost her mind? The whole thing was a disaster. She'd organised an auction to help raise money for several orphanages in Atlas, and Ruby had gladly signed on to help.

The idea was hardly revolutionary. People would bid for a chance to have dinner with one of several famous huntsmen or huntresses, and that money would go to help the orphanages. It was something that countless fundraisers had done in the past, and Ruby hadn't been the only famous person whose evening had been up for auction.

But when the bidding had started, Weiss had lost control of herself. The idea of someone else – anyone else – having dinner with her Ruby had driven everything even remotely resembling common sense out of her mind. She'd outbid a host of other wealthy people, all of whom were devoted fans, in order to secure an evening with her very own girlfriend.

It had taken Winter ten minutes to stop laughing at her.

"You know," Ruby said, shifting her hands to massage Weiss's shoulders. "You're really tense. Since you've got me for the evening, why don't you let me help you out." Ruby leaned down and nibbled on Weiss's ear. "Instead of banging your head on your desk, well, you could bang me on your desk."

Weiss blinked. "Ruby… you have been spending far too much time around Yang."

The younger woman smirked in a very Yang-like way. "Is that a no, Weiss?"

Weiss stood, hoisted Ruby onto the table, and began to remove Ruby's clothing. "What do you think? I paid a considerable sum for the pleasure of your company this evening, Ruby, and I intend to get my money's worth."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because possessive Weiss is the best Weiss! Really, though, I can see Weiss getting flustered and letting her instincts get the better of her. Oh, well. At least, it was for charity. She might need a new desk though.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	93. Chapter 93

**Bidding War**

Winter was enjoying her little sister's plight when she was grabbed by an irate huntress.

"I need to borrow money!" Ruby growled.

"What?" Winter gave an inelegant yelp and tried to pry Ruby's hands off. She had absolutely zero success. "Why do you need money?"

"Why do I need money?" Ruby waved one hand in the general direction of the stage. "Have you not been paying attention? They're bidding for Weiss, and the bid is already higher than I can afford!"

"Oh."

Winter had been wonderfully amused when her sister had shown her possessive side a few months ago and outbid everyone to spend the evening with Ruby. Not only were the two of them already in a relationship but the money had also gone to charity. Everybody walked away a winner. Well, except Weiss. That evening with Ruby had not come cheaply although the mysterious destruction of Weiss's desk suggested that the evening had also been quite an enjoyable one.

Now, however, the shoe was on the other foot. Blake had asked for volunteers for an auction to raise money for needy Faunus, and Weiss had volunteered. A massive bidding war had ensued for an evening of Weiss's time, and Winter had watched as Ruby's amusement had turned into something that closely resembled homicidal rage.

Interesting.

She'd always thought that Yang was the sister most like to go crazy and murder everyone, but apparently, she'd underestimate Ruby. Also the tic that Ruby's eye had developed could not be healthy. Either she was in the middle of having a stroke or the murdering was about to begin. It could also be a combination of both since Winter was fairly sure that Ruby could murder most people even while having a stroke. She was just that good, and a giant scythe that was also a sniper rifle was perfect for murdering people who didn't know how to keep their grubby hands off Ruby's Weiss.

And now Ruby wasn't just grabbing Winter, the younger woman was shaking her around like a rag doll.

"Give me your money!" Ruby's eyes blazed with silver fire… no… actually… there was light coming out her eyes. Okay… this was now a very serious matter. "Winter!"

Winter decided to do the rational thing: she decided to give the scary huntress with glowing, silver eyes what she wanted.

"Here!" Winter fumbled for her wallet. "You can use this. It should have enough!"

"Yes!" Ruby snatched Winter's wallet and shoved her way to the front of the crowd. "Hey! I'm bidding! Hey!"

And that was how Ruby helped finance three schools, two orphanages, and one hospital, all of them for needy Faunus.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This chapter is the counterpart to _Auction_. And if you thought possessive Weiss was cool, how about possessive Ruby? On the upside, Ruby can proudly claim responsibility for funding some wonderful facilities for needy Faunus even if she will be paying Winter back for the next two million years.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	94. Chapter 94

**Get A Room**

"You two need to get a room."

Weiss glared at the offending couple whose clothes were scattered across the room in no small amount of disarray. Her eye twitched as she took careful note of the fact that their clothes hadn't been removed so much as ripped off in the couple's haste to disrobe.

It didn't help that that the amorous couple had apparently been so desperate to engage in, ahem, a physical expression of their love that they'd simply thrown themselves onto the nearest bed before proceeding to, well, express their love physically – and vigorously if the broken bed was anything to go by. That bed, of course, belonged to Weiss.

The bed might already be broken, but she was still going to burn it. She did not want to sleep in it after what those two had been doing on it.

Still, she had to admire the couple's flexibility. The position she'd caught them in was, quite frankly, physically improbable, albeit not impossible. It was also highly creative. Weiss hadn't even considered that particular position, and she did have quite an active imagination, due largely to the recent development of Ruby's figure combined with the aforementioned girl's decision to perform her daily stretching routine in plain view of Weiss.

Ruby was wonderfully flexible, and Weiss's mind was slowly, but surely, building the mental equivalent of a metropolis in the proverbial gutter because of it. It was a nice gutter though, full of all sorts of intriguing images and ideas.

It was fortunate, however, that Ruby had not been with her when she'd stumbled into the room. That would have been awkward. Weiss cared very deeply for Ruby, but she was not properly equipped to answer questions like "Weiss, why is Yang's head between Blake's legs?" or "Weiss, why are Blake's fingers there?" or even worse, something like, "Weiss, should we try that? It looks fun."

That last question, in particular, would have been very dangerous indeed since Weiss would most likely have answered in the affirmative, and she doubted that she and Ruby were ready for that just yet.

"Did you hear what I said?" Weiss asked. "You two need to get a room."

It was a testament to Yang's panache that she didn't bother trying to disentangle herself from Blake, nor did she blush. Instead, she merely smirked.

"We have a room, Weiss. You're standing in it."

Weiss opened her mouth and then shut it. Then, slowly, she walked over and bonked Yang on the head.

"Get a different room. And from crying out loud, if you're going to use this one, use your own bed. Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

Yang rubbed her head. "I don't know… with Ruby?"

That earned the blonde another bonk over the head. In the meantime, Blake could only groan – from mortification, not pleasure.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Hurray! My backlog is slowly being reduced. This particular snippet was from January this year, so I am now officially sort of catching up. No, seriously, my backlog has grown from about three months to just under twelve. The last several chapters were posted relatively soon after being written, but the vast majority of chapters so far are from more than a year ago. Yikes. On the upside, that means there are still a year's worth of chapters for me to post. Yay!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	95. Chapter 95

**Cake Thief**

Everybody knew that Ruby loved cake. It was one of Ruby's essential characteristics. However, Weiss was no slouch when it came to eating cakes, and she could eat more than almost anyone when it came to cakes except Ruby. But eating more cake than Ruby was almost impossible not only because of the dark-haired woman's seemingly bottomless stomach but also because of that other thing she did.

Weiss used her spoon to carve off a small piece of cake before lifting it to her lips –

WHOOSH.

Suddenly, her spoon was empty, and Ruby was wearing a distinctly mischievous smile as she raised her spoon to her lips – a spoon that now had Weiss's piece of cake on it.

"Ruby!" Weiss glared ominously. "No using your Semblance to steal my cake!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weiss." Ruby smiled sunnily. "I mean… did you actually see me take your cake?"

"Well… no…"

"And we both have the same kind of cake, don't we? Isn't it possible that rather than stealing your cake, I simply got some of my own?"

"Maybe…" Weiss's eye twitched, and she got another piece of cake onto her spoon. Ruby could be very sneaky sometimes. "But I'm watching you, Ruby. I'm watching you very closely –"

WHOOSH.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ruby smiled and lifted her spoon to her lips, so she could eat another small piece of cake – another small piece of Weiss's cake. "Nothing ever gets past you, Weiss."

"Ruby…" Weiss growled and made a choking motion with her hands. "Stop stealing my cake!"

"Do you have proof that I've been stealing your cake?" Ruby's grin widened. "We can certainly check the surveillance cameras in this café if you want."

"We both know that you're too fast for those surveillance cameras, you vile, cake-stealing villain!"

"Hmmm… vile, cake-stealing villain? I like the sound of that." Ruby licked her spoon. "So… are you going to eat the rest of your cake, or can I have it?"

"RUBY!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Ruby is the ultimate in cake-stealing villainy.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	96. Chapter 96

**Copy Bunny**

"Why does Coco always walk around with that little smirk on her face?" Weiss asked. It hadn't bothered her at first, but she couldn't stop thinking about it now that she'd noticed it. Coco didn't seem like the sort of person to be unnecessarily smug even if she could be a little quirky when it came to fashion.

Next to Weiss, Velvet's usually timid expression gave way to a distinctly toothy smile. "Oh, I might know a thing or two about that."

"Oh?" Weiss raised one eyebrow. "Then would you mind telling me?"

Velvet nodded. "You've seen what I can do in a fight, right?"

Weiss pursed her lips. She didn't see what Velvet's ability to copy various weapons and use them with surprisingly proficiency had to do with anything. "Yes…"

"What makes you think that weapons and combat styles are the only things I can copy?" Velvet grinned evilly. "If I've seen someone do it, I can probably copy it."

It took a moment for Weiss to understand what Velvet was getting at, but when she did, her face immediately went an interesting shade of red. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Velvet smirked as Coco walked past. She pulled the other girl into a passionate kiss and then gave Weiss a jaunty wave. "Any other questions?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

People have been asking for some Coco and Velvet, so I thought I'd give them some. Who knows what else Velvet has learned how to do…

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	97. Chapter 97

**How Ruby Failed As Santa**

Ruby made a choking sound. She was supposed to be delivering presents to good boys and girls across the world. After all, she was Santa, and it was Christmas. Alas, she had been confronted by a most unexpected obstacle.

"You could leave," Weiss drawled, uncrossing and then crossing her legs, which did absolutely horrible things to Ruby's pulse since the wealthiest woman in the world was clad in some exceptionally alluring lingerie. "Or you could stay."

"I…" Ruby should have known better than to arrive thinking she could lecture Weiss on being a bit of a Scrooge. Weiss had known she was coming and had prepared accordingly. "I…"

"You could have some cookies and milk." Weiss's smile turned positively wicked. "And you could have me. What'll it be?"

X X X

And that was the year Yang had to fill in for Ruby as Santa. Alas, she only managed to make it as far as the house of a certain Faunus before falling prey to the aforementioned Faunus's wiles.

Which is how Nora ended up being Santa for a year. She delivered presents, flew the sleigh like a crazy person, and scared the absolute crap out of the bad kids.

Mission successful.

X X X

**Omake: Attempt #2**

Exactly a year had passed since Ruby – also known as Santa – had been waylaid by the richest woman in the world, Weiss Schnee. Her mission to deliver toys to good boys and girls across the globe had been a complete failure thanks to the overwhelming firepower of Weiss in lingerie.

But this time she was prepared.

Ruby hardened her heart and prepared to deliver a stern lecture about how seducing Santa was totally not okay even if it had been really, really great and she may have been kind of maybe a little hoping for a repeat performance…

"Weiss!" Ruby growled. "You've been…" The words died in her throat along with any thoughts of lecturing the other woman.

"What?" Weiss raised one eyebrow at Ruby. She was wearing black lingerie this time and… and was that a whip? Weiss flicked her wrist, and there was a cracking sound. Yep. That was definitely a whip.

"Uh…" Ruby tried to pull her mind out of the gutter and failed miserably. "You've… you've been a very bad girl."

Weiss smirked. "Yes, I have. Are you here to punish me?"

"…"

And that was how Ruby failed at being Santa for a second year in a row.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, it's that time of year again. Whoever said that Santa only gave gifts away? In this case, Ruby is definitely getting one heck of a surprise. That aside, which member of Team RWBY do you think would look best in a Santa outfit (naughty or nice, it's up to you)?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	98. Chapter 98

**Staring Contest**

Ruby stared at Penny.

Penny stared at Ruby.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into –

Ruby blinked.

"Gah!" Ruby clutched at her face. "I lost again!"

Penny winced as she noticed just how red and bloodshot Ruby's eyes were. "Perhaps we should try a different game, friend."

"No, it's okay." Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out some eye drops. "I can totally beat you in a staring contest."

"Ruby, I am a robot. You are not going to beat me in a staring contest."

"You're not just a robot, Penny." Ruby smiled reassuringly and patted Penny's hand. "You're a real girl, and I will absolutely beat you in a staring contest. Let's go again."

Penny sighed. She appreciated the sentiment, but the last thing she wanted was for her first real friend to go blind. She would have to let Ruby win next time –

"And don't even think of letting me win." Ruby blinked blearily, eyes utterly bloodshot and more than a little bit crazed. "I have to beat you fairly!"

Ten attempts later, Ruby finally conceded that maybe – just maybe – she couldn't beat a robot in a staring contest.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Because the world needs more Penny-related fluff, and there's been absolutely none at all this season. Come back, Penny!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	99. Chapter 99

**Accidents Happen**

Ruby patted her sister comfortingly on the shoulder. "Well… if anyone asks, we can always say that the forest burned down on its own."

"Yeah… yeah, I guess we can."

Not that Yang thought anyone would actually believe them. Why would they? She and Ruby had developed something of a reputation for property damage. To be fair, a lot of that was Yang's fault. She might – occasionally – lose her temper, and making her mad was a tremendously bad idea. After all, she'd been kicked out of not only the Beacon Academy of Magic but also the Beacon Academy of knights for her – ahem – tendency to react violently to provocation. There was, as people said when they had to put it politely, precedent for this sort of thing.

Ruby, of course, had not abandoned her, and she'd promptly quit, choosing to follow Yang into life as a mercenary. There was plenty of work for people with their skills, and both of them had been doing wonderfully at the Academies right up until Yang had decided to settle an argument with a bit of fire magic and a punch to the gut.

Well, that would have been an accurate description if she replaced ' a bit of fire magic' with 'a colossal inferno' and 'a punch to the gut' with 'several dozen punches'.

Oops.

In any case, their most recent mission had been taken on behalf of Lady Glynda Goodwitch, a powerful mage who ruled over a fairly large estate. Recently, foul creatures had been attacking villagers who lived near the great forest that bordered her lands. Due to her commitments at the Beacon Academy of Magic, she was not available to handle the problem personally. However, she had asked her two former students to handle it for her.

And Ruby and Yang had definitely handled it.

A brief investigation had revealed that the culprits were several packs of Dark Hounds, shadowy beasts of darkness that fed off the pain and suffering of others. They loved to strike at the weak and defenceless, and nothing pleased them more than to slowly drive their victims into despair and madness.

Ruby and Yang had marched in and wiped out the first couple of packs before realising that the number of Dark Hounds was significantly greater than they'd first thought – by a factor of about ten. Yang had decided to use a powerful area-of-effect spell to thin the herd, but she'd lost control of the spell after one of the Dark Hounds had managed to grab her by the hair. She'd crushed its skull with one magically enhanced punch, but the temporary loss of control had turned what was supposed to be a tightly focused dome of fire into a raging conflagration that had her and Ruby running for their lives.

And now… now it had begun to rain.

"Look on the bright side, Yang. The rain should put out the fire." Ruby smiled. "And we did get rid of the Dark Hounds. Mission accomplished!"

"I guess." Yang sagged. Glynda would be pleased that the villagers were safe but less than pleased that Yang had burned down a decent chunk of the forest. Then again, nobody liked the forest. It was always spitting out monsters of some kind or another. "Hopefully, we'll still get paid."

X X X

Yang and Ruby were in good spirits. They had a hefty amount of gold in their pockets courtesy of Glynda, and they'd even run into some old friends. The mercenary group known as JNPR was led by Jaune Arc, and they weren't the least bit normal. For starters, their leader was the former scion of the Arc family who had been disowned for reasons that he and his family refused to discuss. With him were Pyrrha, a legendary former champion of Mistral's gladiator circuit, Ren, an assassin from the Far East, and Nora, a paladin from the north who'd been kicked out of her order for going above and beyond the call of duty when it came to smiting the wicked – never mind the property damage involved.

Ruby and Yang were talking to Jaune and the others about the missions they'd taken since they'd last met when a hush fell over the tavern. Yang glanced at the door. Her lips curled. No wonder everyone was quiet. There was a damn Schnee in the tavern. The Schnee family was renowned for two things: money and power. They weren't royalty – the Atlas Republic didn't have royalty – but they were about as close as it got. Their mercantile endeavours had made them wealthy beyond measure, and the magical prowess that ran through the family was the stuff of legend.

A Schnee might not have the most tremendous reserve of magic, but they could use what they had more efficiently and more effectively than anyone else. General Winter Schnee was the youngest general in Atlas's history, and she'd earned her rank through a combination of unmatched tactical acumen and overwhelming magical skill. Indeed, if the stories were true, she was one of only a handful of people to have ever survived an encounter with the Sorceress Queen of the Hellfire Mountains, Cinder Fall.

So what was a Schnee doing here?

Right on cue, someone, most likely drunk out of his mind, made an attempt to grab the Schnee. He didn't get far. A glowing circle of magical energy formed under him, and he vanished – only to reappear on the ceiling, pinned in place by another glowing circle.

Yang gave a low whistle of approval. That was short-range teleportation combined with physical restraints, all without any visible gestures or vocalisation. The Schnee was good. The poor fellow's comrades – he looked to be a mercenary of some kind – got to their feet, but a ribbon of darkness snaked out of the Schnee's shadow and bound them in place. The Schnee continued to walk forward, and someone emerged from her shadow, hidden beneath a hooded, black cloak. All Yang could make out were a pair of cat-like, amber eyes.

If it was possible, the silence in the tavern deepened. That was a Shadow Walker. They were supposed to be little more than legends, fairy tales parents used to scare unruly children. No wonder the Schnee was so confident. She had her own skills to rely on and the help of a being that was considered somewhere between the bogeyman and a demon.

The Schnee continued to walk until she reached their table.

"My name," she said. "Is Weiss Schnee, and I would like to hire you."

"Who exactly would you like to hire?" Yang asked.

The Schnee smiled thinly. "I'd like to hire all of you. That is to say, I'd like to hire you, Yang Xiao Long, your sister, Ruby Rose, and all of JNPR. I have… work that needs your unique skills." She nodded at the Shadow Walker who seemed equal parts tangible and intangible. "Blake, why don't you tell them what I have in mind?"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Heh. There's nothing like a bit of Fantasy AU to get things going, is there? This is another one of those snippets that I'll probably come back to in the future, adding a bit here and a bit there until there's something vaguely resembling a story. There are lots of little hints at what the characters are up to, and there's plenty of room to grow. How about Roman as the head of a guild of thieves with Neo as his quiet assassin who handles all of the… troublesome people? Or how about Team STRQ as the broken remnants of a group of legendary heroes who may or may not have saved the world a few times before going their separate ways?

On another note, I'm aiming to post at least one more thing before New Year, but I don't know how that will go. I'm behind schedule on pretty much everything, including my original fiction (you can find me on Amazon as L. G. Estrella – if you like my humorous stuff, please consider giving my original fiction like _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf_ a try), so I'd like to offer all of you my best wishes now.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May the year to come be full of good fortune, fair weather, and plenty of success.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	100. Chapter 100

**Smooth**

_Because the course of true love never did run smooth – it was more like paddling down a river of lava in a tin foil canoe. _

**Attempt #1**

Yang waved at Blake. "Can you come here for a second, Blake?"

The Faunus ambled over and glanced down at Yang's scroll. "What is it?"

"Here, take a look at this." Yang lifted her scroll, so Blake could get a better look at it.

"Yang… that's a picture of me."

"Yeah." Yang gave Blake her winningest smile. "I just thought I'd show you a picture of the prettiest girl I know."

Blake sighed and gave Yang a fond swat on the arm. "Dork."

**Attempt #2**

Yang grinned. "Hey, Blake…"

"Yes?"

"Where do you hide your wings?"

"Huh?" Blake tilted her head to one side. "I'm a cat Faunus, Yang, not a bird Faunus."

"Er…" Yang winced. "I was kind of… uh… you know… because you're like an angel… so… yeah… I thought you'd have wings… you know… yeah."

Blake sighed. "Dork."

**Attempt #3**

Yang ducked under another wave of gunfire from White Fang henchmen and winked at Blake. "You know, you need to stop, drop, and roll, Blake. You're on fire!"

Blake chuckled. "Yang…"

Ruby yelped. "Actually, you're seriously on fire, Blake! Stop, drop, and roll!"

**Attempt #11**

"Why do we even have math homework?" Blake grumbled. "We're huntresses."

"Who knows?" Yang smirked. "Hey… did you know that my love for you is like dividing by zero?"

Blake gave Yang a dubious look. "Impossible?"

"No!" Yang gaped. "Undefined."

**Attempt #21**

Yang sidled up to Blake at the bar. They were at a party for the students to celebrate the end of the year. "So… did you know that my bedroom has a very interesting ceiling? How would you like to see it?"

Blake snickered and took another sip of her drink. "Yang… we share the same bedroom. I've already seen it. Plus, it's boring… well… except for that stain where one of Ruby's pancakes hit the ceiling."

**Attempt #42**

Yang hoisted herself up onto the tree branch next to Blake. Keeping watch was one thing, keeping watch with Blake was much more enjoyable. "You know, even if gravity didn't exist, I'd still fall for you."

Blake's lips twitched. "If gravity didn't exist, Yang, you wouldn't fall at all."

**Attempt #71**

Yang blocked another kick from Blake and then backed away to circle around her. The two of them were both sweating from exertion.

"Hey, do you know karate, Blake?"

Blake shrugged. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Because your body is really kicking."

Yang was so busy grinning from ear to ear that she never saw Blake's next kick coming.

**Attempt #119**

Yang took a deep breath. "Blake, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be found guilty."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, what are you doing? Are you trying to ask me out because this is… I don't know… the hundredth time you've tried a cheesy pick up line on me?"

"Uh… maybe…?"

"Idiot." Blake sighed. "You should have just asked me normally."

"I was worried you'd say no."

"Come here." Blake tugged Yang forward and dragged her into a kiss. "How is that for an answer?"

"…"

"What?" Blake smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Well… not at the moment, no."

"I guess I could fix that."

Blake pulled Yang into another kiss.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This snippet was based on the following prompt: Rwby- Yang using increasingly bad puns and pick up lines with Blake. Also, the pick up lines aren't mine. Thank the internet.

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. You can look forward to many more chapters of A Dose of RWBY this year!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
